Siblings of Prophecy Season V
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Siblings of Prophecy Season IV. AU Season V of Merlin. After three years of peace and prosperity in Camelot, a dark shadow has fallen upon the realm and Agravain once again seeks to wage war on Camelot and the long-foretold threat of Arthur's bane begins to weigh heavily on Merlin and Mira-Liana's minds. Can they win or is Albion's doom at hand? Merlin/Gwen Arthur/OC R&R!
1. Arthur's Bane Part One

Siblings of Prophecy Season V

Arthur's Bane Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Three years had passed since Agravain's last attempt to seize the throne of Camelot. In those three years, all had been peaceful and prosperous for Camelot and her people. Camelot grew more and more every day and all those who lived there were happy and content. The Royal Family's children continued to grow and were happy. Gwen and Merlin had been blessed with another son, little William Elyan, who was loved by all.

It seemed as though everything was perfect. But alas, the three years of peace were at an end.

At the moment, a meeting of the Knights of the Round Table was about to take place. There was news to be told and it was far from good.

"Noble knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends," said Arthur. "I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago and with him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since."

"At our request, Sir Elyan and Lord Frik led a search party to the north," said Mira-Liana. "He found no trace of Sir Gwaine or his men. It's as if they have vanished from the face of the earth. Efforts to locate them with Scrying Spells have provided to be fruitless, which lead us to believe that they are either dead or magically cloaked. Whichever it may be, it can only mean that our world is in danger once again, but whether it is an old enemy or a new one, we cannot say."

Unease and a grim silence fell upon them all at these words.

XXX

Meanwhile, unknown to all, Agravain had not only survived and was alive, but he had found himself a new ally, a Druid by the name of Ruadan. Agravain had barely survived his last attempt to seize the throne of Camelot. For the last three years, Agravain had been plotting his revenge and waiting for the opportune moment when he could enact his plans.

For the past six weeks, he'd been stealing Camelot's knights with relative ease and taking them away to his newest hideout in the frozen wasteland of Ismere. He was most displeased when he brought back Gwaine, who was alive but out cold, from the snow-covered lands.

"The last of the knights of Camelot," murmured Ruadan.

Agravain just scoffed as he walked and was followed by his ally. "Don't be so daft as to think he is the last. Arthur and Mira-Liana will no doubt send more knights. But when, I cannot say. If there's one thing I don't like, it's not knowing."

"Calm yourself, my friend. There's nothing to worry about," said Ruadan.

"You're wrong. There is _plenty _to worry about," snapped Agravain. If there was anything he had learned, it was that a man who worried too little was a fool. "We're running out of time and we cannot underestimate those Pendragon scum. If Emrys and Emrysa get involved or if the dragons are called, we're doomed."

"You don't know that for certain. Besides, prophecies do not lie," said Ruadan. "Arthur's bane is real and once it is known to us, we cannot lose. He will fall and you will take your place on the throne and then seize your father's lands as well."

"So you keep saying, but yet you cannot tell me who or what Arthur's bane is," growled Agravain.

"The Diamair will tell us," said Ruadan. "The Diamair is the key to all knowledge."

Agravain narrowed his eyes as he sat down. He was growing impatient and irritated. "And just where, pray tell, is this key?"

"It is beneath your feet," said Ruadan.

Agravain just scoffed. "Forgive me if I'm skeptical of that after three months of fruitless searching."

"It is but a moment compared to the eternity of knowledge the key will bring," assured Ruadan.

Agravain growled yet again as he tightened his grip on his armrest. "If I find that you've been lying to me, Ruadan, I will have you executed."

Ruadan didn't look the least bit worried. "Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom, Agravain."

Agravain angrily rose up from his seat. "You think that I don't know that after all that I've been through?" he hissed. The very walls shook from his anger. "For far too long, I saw nothing but darkness. Patience and I are old friends."

Just then, the door opened and Agravain's guards dragged in Gwaine, who was weak and barely conscious. Still, he was smiling his usual cocky smile as he slowly sat up.

"Lord Agravain," he said. "I say it's a pleasure to see you, but we both know that's a lie. You've got a face only a mother could love."

Agravain glared as one of his guards punched Gwaine in the face, sending him down on his back. Agravain then cast his cold gaze upon the fallen knight.

"You're hardly one to talk about looks when you don't look so pretty yourself right now, Sir Knight," said Agravain.

"So it would appear," said Gwaine.

"Your King and Queen should know better than to send their men so far up north," said Agravain.

Gwaine just rolled his eyes. "If you're going to kill me, then stop driveling and do it before I die of sheer boredom."

"Oh, believe me, Gwaine. You _will _die, but not now and not from 'sheer boredom.' But first, you're going to do something for me," said Agravain, sweetly.

And with that, Gwaine was taken down below with the rest of Camelot's men, who were slaving away deep in a mine beneath Agravain's hideout, searching for something worth far more than all the worldly wealth in the world.

XXX

Later that same day, Arthur, Merlin, Mira-Liana, and Gaius were having a private meeting with Lancelot, Elyan, Gwen, Morgana and Frik as they went over a map.

"We know Gwaine and his men crossed the path here at Tesoful, but beyond that, there was no trace of them," said Elyan. "The trail went cold. Not even Frik's magic could pick up anything."

"Which means whoever took them was a skilled practitioner. Cloaking Spells are difficult to perform and it's even more difficult to hide from Camelot's magic practitioners," said Morgana.

"What of the rumor that the fortress of Ismere is once again occupied?" asked Arthur. "Is there any truth to that rumor?"

"We believe it to be true. I searched many places in disguise and heard many names. They all had one thing in common: Agravain," said Frik, grimly.

No one looked pleased to hear that. For three years, Agravain had not been seen nor heard from, and there had been moments when they'd believed they were finally rid of him.

"Then we have no time to lose. We must set out at once," said Mira-Liana.

"But if it's true, then you will most assuredly be walking into a trap," said Gaius, concerned.

"Trap or no, we do not abandon our own," said Arthur, firmly.

"Arthur's right. Agravain may be expecting us, but we cannot leave these men to his mercy. They're our friends, our family. They've stood by us, fought for us and done so much more. We owe it to them to help them," said Merlin.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Gwen. She knew there was no hope in dissuading her husband to go on such a dangerous mission, but she could help a little. "What if you take a different route, approach Ismere through the west?"

"Through Annis's lands?" said Arthur.

"It would certainly take Agravain by surprise," said Gaius, thoughtfully.

"But would Annis grant safe passage for so many armed men?" asked Mira-Liana, frowning in concern.

Lancelot nodded. "I believe she would. Especially if she knew why," he said.

"Then that's settled. Leon, dispatch a rider immediately. We set out at dawn," said Arthur. "Remember, if we're to succeed, no one must know of our intention."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the room. Mira-Liana and Merlin accidentally bumped into Sefa, Frik's new maidservant. She was a shy, timid young girl, yet sweet. The collision caused her to drop the tray of food she was carrying, but thankfully the twins' instinctual magic, prevented any diasters. The fruit and the tray froze in mid-air.

"Oh, excuse us," said Mira-Liana. "We're terribly sorry."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I should've been looking where I was going," said Sefa, as they quickly gathered the fruit and the tray before the spell wore off. "I'm so dreadfully clumsy. I'll never get used to this work."

"Nonsense. You're doing fine. Trust me. Mir and I were far clumsier when we worked for Arthur and besides, you've got a good master. Frik's great," said Merlin, smiling.

Sefa smiled. "Well, thank you, sir."

The two of them smiled back before joining Arthur. After packing what they needed and saying good-bye to their children, they all set off with more than a dozen men to the realm of Queen Annis.

XXX

Gwaine shivered as he worked alongside Percival. The caves were freezing and they had little warm clothing. His hands were sore and blistered, his back was screaming in agony and his legs ached like mad. But he held his tongue and did not complain. Instead, he whispered to Percival, "Did you find the others?"

"Yes," whispered Percival.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" asked Gwaine.

"Some kind of key. I don't know what, but the men say Agravain's obsessed with it," said Percival. "He won't rest until he finds it."

"Let's hope he doesn't succeed, then," said Gwaine. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Just one thing," said Percival. "Word is, Agravain has some kind of beast that's loyal to him. No one really knows what, but sometimes I hear growling like I've never heard before."

Gwaine looked concerned. "That's not good."

"Indeed not," agreed Percival.

XXX

The King and Queen of Camelot along with their fellow riders came to a stop in their journey as they approached an enormous and dangerous gorge.

"The gorge marks the start of Annis's territory. It's the prime spot for an ambush," said Arthur. "Elyan, take some men and follow the ridgeline. The rest of you, are to come with me."

Everyone obeyed and soon, Arthur's half of the traveling party was going down into the gorge.

"Are you alright, Ana?" asked Arthur, noticing his wife's silence. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't like this place. It makes me nervous," said Mira-Liana. She detested gorges as they always made her worry. "And I've got a bad feeling about all this."

Arthur reached over from his horse and held her hand. "Don't worry. We'll be fine, I promise."

But alas, he spoke too soon as Elyan returned with his half of the traveling party, looking grim.

"There's something you should see," he said.

They rode until they came upon a village carved into the stone and many a lifeless form lying on the ground. It was a terrible sight to behold.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" asked Merlin, looking horrified.

"We don't know. It was like this when we arrived," said Leon.

Arthur looked grim. "Everyone, spread out and search. See what you find! Don't go anywhere alone. Who or whatever did this might still be lurking."

Everyone obeyed and went off in twos and threes as they searched around the village. There was little sign of a fight, yet something had occurred. But what?

Merlin and Mira-Liana, who were doing a search of their own, froze when they heard a noise.

_Emrys…Emrysa…_

_Mir, did you hear that? _asked Merlin.

_Yes. I think it's coming from in here, _said Mira-Liana. She tightly gripped her brother's hand as they entered a small cavern.

They journeyed deep into the cavern and eventually came upon a fallen man, laying near a pool. He was bald and though covered with thick, warm clothing was quite pale and his lips were tinged with blue. On his wrist was Druid mark covered with a strange yellow mark.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open and he tightly grasped Merlin and Mira-Liana's hands, startling them. But the man looked equally startled, if not more.

"Easy, easy, it's alright," soothed Mira-Liana. "You're safe."

"Who's done this to you, to your village?" asked Merlin.

"That it happened at all is all that matters," he said, faintly. "I have been haunted by this moment for many years, since long before the two of you were born, Emrys, Emrysa."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged uneasy looks of dread.

"I have waited for its arrival with sorrow in my heart," he said. He then sat up and his grip tightened. "Even as Camelot flowers, so are the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it."

"You mean Mordred?" asked Mira-Liana, remembering the time when Kilgarrah's father had warned them of Mordred's destiny. "He would never harm Arthur. He's family."

The man shook his head. "The Great Dragon only knew of one possible future of that boy, Emrysa. Mordred's fate was changed when you saved his life and accepted him as your own family. Arthur's true bane stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you both act quickly, soon not even your combined powers will be able to stop the never ending wheel of fate."

The man then breathed his last and his hand that had been gripping Merlin's arm fell into the pool beside him. All at once, the pool's water changed to reveal a terrifying vision of the future. Though they desperately wished to, neither Mira-Liana nor Merlin could tear their eyes away.

In the pool, they saw a battlefield and many a fallen knight. There was fire, cries of war and of deep sorrow, and worst of all, there was a man they did not recognize strike down Arthur with a cold look on his face.

Suddenly, they were pulled out of the vision by Arthur's voice. He was standing in front of them and looked concerned.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing good," said Merlin, breathing hard.

This was the third time they'd seen the future and they had no doubt that it would be like the first two times—horrible and heart wrenching.

"The man told us…" Quickly, Mira-Liana told him what had happened.

Immediately, Arthur hugged them both. "We cannot be certain that this vision will come to pass. The future is what we make of it. Remember what Igraine said, the future is what it's meant to be."

"But who's to say that the vision we saw is the same future Igraine came from?" asked Merlin as he pulled away. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about the vision.

Mira-Liana wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck as she buried her face in his hair. "Arthur, twice we've seen the future and twice what we've seen has come to pass. We can't let this future happen. I can't lose you." If she lost her true love, her heart would be broken forever and she didn't want her children to grow up fatherless as she had. And if Arthur fell, everything they'd fought so hard for would fall with him.

"And you never will," said Arthur, softly. He then kissed her gently. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur's words brought some small comfort to them as they left the cavern and buried the fallen villagers.

XXX

That night, sleep did not come to Merlin and Mira-Liana as they were both worried. Knowing they needed advice, they carefully rose up and snuck away before calling upon their old friend.

Kilgarrah arrived most swiftly and looked concerned. "Your call sounded urgent, young ones. What is it that troubles you so?"

"We need to know about a Druid mark," said Merlin. "A black spiral with a thin yellow coil."

"It is the mark of Avatis, a Druid Seer," replied Kilgarrah. "Where did you encounter him?"

"It was on our journey here," said Mira-Liana. "He warned us of Arthur's bane."

Kilgarrah narrowed his golden eyes. "His bane?"

"And then he showed us a vision of a horrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life and not only was he wounded, but he was slain," said Merlin, grimly. "We didn't recognize his killer."

Kilgarrah looked somewhat troubled. "Avatis' power is unmatched, even by a High Priestess."

That information did not settle their fears.

"So, this battle _will _come to pass? That's the future that my daughter Igraine came from?" asked Mira-Liana, horrified.

Kilgarrah shook his head. "I did not say that. I do not know the future and although there are some moments in time that are unpreventable, there are even more that are not. Time is always moving and can easily be changed. But this was no chance meeting, of that much I am certain."

"So, we're to heed his warning?" asked Merlin.

"There was a time when Avatis's visions were a gift," said Kilgarrah.

"Then why do they feel like a burden?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Wise people are not cowed by knowledge, Mira-Liana," said Kilgarrah. "Instead, they use it to guide them. Only you can decide how you will use this information you have gained. Until then, I advise that you be cautious with the knowledge you've obtained and remember that you were singled out for a reason. The future must always be considered with delicacy, but it is the present that you focus on for the moment. You are stronger when you are united than divided, and now more than ever, the two of you are the only ones who can keep Arthur safe."

Kilgarrah's words brought little comfort to them as they thanked him for his time and said their good-byes.

XXX

The following morning, they arrived at Queen Annis's castle. The aged Queen was smiling as they bowed and curtseyed to her in her throne room.

"Queen Annis, it's a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for allowing us safe passage," said Arthur. "You have our sincerest gratitude."

"The pleasure is all mine, Pendragon, and how could I do anything else for you? We are allies and friends, after all, and these are perilous times," said Queen Annis. "Please, join me for a meal. You must all be hungry after such a journey."

"Indeed. Thank you," said Mira-Liana, gratefully.

At the banquet, Queen Annis spoke quietly to Arthur, Merlin, and Mira-Liana. By now, she had been told of what they had encountered on their journey to her castle.

"What you saw at Asgerath is no surprise. Some months ago, Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere," said Queen Annis.

"For what? An army?" asked Merlin.

Queen Annis shook her head. "People say that Agravain is tearing the citadel apart searching for something. But I dare not think what."

"Whatever it is, it's nothing good as far as that man's concerned. But he's using people for slave labor, then it's possible that our men may still be alive," said Mira-Liana. _Gwaine and the others might not be dead._

Queen Annis nodded and then a smile came over her face. "Queen Mira-Liana, I don't suppose it would be too bold to ask for you and your brother for some entertainment?"

"You want us to perform magic?" said Merlin, surprised. True, sometimes they did little things for their children or the young people Camelot, but they'd never been asked by royalty to perform.

"If you wouldn't mind," said Queen Annis. "I love magic and I think the mood of the evening could be lightened. And I have heard that you two are the best at magic."

_I think Frik would disagree, _said Merlin, as a teasing smile crossed his face. _He thinks he's the best._

_Indeed,_ said Mira-Liana, smiling. _I think this might be fun. _Aloud, she said, "It would be a pleasure, Your Highness."

She and Merlin rose from their seats as a round of applause went on and then ceased as they took their places in the center of the room.

Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands as they incanted a spell under their breaths and their blue eyes flashed gold.

Flower petals fell from the ceiling but vanished before the touched the floor. Smoke took on the form of a dragon that actually lit a candle. Mira-Liana turned Merlin into a rabbit and then made him vanish before making him reappear. Merlin then transformed a volunteered into a bird whose wings changed color before undoing the spell.

Finally, they made a handful of seeds bloom into a beautiful bouquet of flowers, which they gave to Queen Annis. She accepted it with a broad smile on her face as their audience applauded and cheered them on. None looked happier than Arthur, who was laughing and smiling.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sefa was serving dinner to the acting regents of Camelot. While Arthur and Mira-Liana were away, Morgana and Frik were in charge of the kingdom. Mordred was having a meal with Gaius and the children while Gwen ate with Morgana and Frik.

"Sefa, have you anywhere to be tonight?" asked Morgana.

"No, milady," said Sefa, shaking her head.

"Would you like to join us for supper?" asked Frik.

Sefa turned a faint shade of pink as she looked down at her hands. "I'm your maidservant, my lord. It isn't my place to dine with you. It would be improper."

"We won't tell if you don't," said Gwen. "Please, join us. You're our friend and there's plenty of food to go around."

Sefa could see they would not be dissuaded, so she sat down and partook of small portions of the meal. "Thank you. This is most kind."

Frik just smiled.

"Gwen, you've barely eaten a thing. What's wrong?" asked Morgana, concerned.

Gwen's plate of food had barely been touched at all.

Gwen sighed. "I'm just worried about Merlin, that's all. You'd think I'd be used to him leaving by now." It was not the first time Merlin had left her to protect their family and Camelot and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She knew he had responsibilities and duties and he always promised to return, but it didn't get easier. "The children miss him and so do I."

"It's never easy to let the people you care for leave. You love him and he loves you. I'm sure he finds it difficult to leave you and your children as well, ma'am," said Sefa.

Gwen nodded. "I'm sure. Do you have anyone, Sefa?"

"Yes," said Sefa, nodding. "But it's not someone I can talk about."

"Ah, secrets. Something we know all too well," said Frik, thoughtfully.

Sefa reached over and squeezed Gwen's hand. "I'm sure Merlin will return, Gwen. Love is the most powerful thing in the world besides magic."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

XXX

But Sefa was lying through her teeth when she claimed to have nowhere to be that night.

As soon as she was able, she snuck away in her hooded cloak through the southern gate, unaware she'd been spotted leaving by Amora, who was listening to Mordred tell her, her siblings and cousins some bedtime stories.

Sefa journeyed deep into the forest outside the city gates, slightly afraid and cold. She walked until she came upon some ruins where her father, Ruadan, was waiting. She came upon him as he was kneeling down chanting, apparently in some form of meditation.

All at once, the torches went out and Sefa found a knife at her throat. "It's me!" she gasped, terrified. "It's me, Father."

Ruadan immediately lowered his blade.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you," said Sefa.

"Fear is in here." He tapped his left temple. "No one can make you feel fear except for yourself."

Sefa just nodded.

"You have something to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes. Arthur has set off for Ismere with his Queen and Chief Advisor," said Sefa.

Ruadan didn't look surprised. "I expected as much. Agravain said they were devoted to friends and family. It will be their downfall."

"But there's something else. They're approaching through the west, through Queen Annis's lands," said Sefa.

Ruadan looked a little startled. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes. I heard every word," said Sefa.

Now Ruadan looked concerned and he began to gather his things.

"Should I come with you?" asked Sefa.

"No. Your disappearance would cause suspicion. You need to remain where you are for now until I say otherwise," said Ruadan. He then frowned. "They haven't ill-treated you, have they?"

Sefa shook her head. "No, they've been very kind to me, Father." She then bit her lip. "Father, is this truly the right thing to do? Camelot is flourishing with magic and Arthur seems to be unlike Uther. They're good people and the children are wonderful."

Ruadan shook his head. "You're wrong, my daughter. Uther allowed magic in his kingdom once. He even had a High Priestess live with him and his wife. But once magic claimed a life he loved, he became a monster and destroyed so much of our world. Arthur will be no different. Pendragons are only good for one thing—death."

And with that, he left the ruins and went to warn Agravain.

XXX

When Ruadan arrived, Agravain knew at once that something was wrong. He rose up from his seat with a look of fear on his face.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

"Arthur and the twins are riding for Ismere as we speak," said Ruadan.

"Impossible! I've had sentries posted at the border for weeks!" said Agravain.

"They're approaching from the west, through Annis's lands," said Ruadan. "They mean to surprise you and they will be on us within less than a day."

Agravain didn't look pleased. "Are Emrys and Emrysa with them?"

"Not to my knowledge, no," said Ruadan.

Agravain paused for a moment and then smirked evilly. "Well then, prepare for battle. We'll ride tonight!"

Ruadan bowed. "Yes, my lord."

XXX

In Camelot, life went on.

Amora and Merrick were six years old by now and their little sister, Igraine, was three. Dawn Lily and Thomas Balinor were around the same age, and William Elyan was just a few months younger than Igraine. By this point, the Royal Children were well progressed in their magical skills and were generally well loved by all who knew them. They had wanted to accompany their parents on their journey to retrieve some of their favorite uncles, but the King and Queen had gently refused as it was too dangerous for children.

At that moment, while Merrick was reading with Frik, Morgana was helping Amora and Igraine dress and prepare for the day, something they usually did with their mother.

"Aunt Morgana, is Sefa alright?" asked Igraine.

"I believe so. Why wouldn't she be?" asked Morgana, as she finished tying blue ribbons in Amora's hair.

"Mordred said she was acting strange this morning and I saw her leave the city," said Amora.

Morgana frowned in concern as she began brushing Igraine's hair. "She left? When?"

"Last night. I saw her through the window," said Amora. "She looked worried."

Morgana didn't like the sound of that. She wanted to believe that sweet Sefa was merely meeting a forbidden sweetheart, yet she had a feeling there was more to it than that.

XXX

When morning came, Arthur and the others resumed their journey. Before departing, Queen Annis warned them that Agravain was consumed by his hate and desire for revenge and cautioned them to be careful as she had no desire to lose good allies or good friends.

When they made camp that night, while everyone else was talking and laughing around the fire, Merlin and Mira-Liana went off on their own for a moment before Arthur joined them.

"You've really got to stop wandering off without telling them. You know it worries me," he teased.

"Sorry, old habit," said Mira-Liana, chuckling. Then her smile faded and she briefly looked at the knights.

"I know that look. You've both been too quiet and that's never a good sign. What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"We've got a lot on our minds, that's all," said Merlin, sighing. "With what we saw, what Kilgarrah said and what we're up against, we're wondering if it would've been better if Mir and I hadn't just gone off on this mission alone. We wouldn't be risking so many lives that way."

"We wouldn't be risking you. Your bane is nigh," said Mira-Liana. Though she was not letting her fear and worry consume her and had placed it in the back of her mind, she'd been unable to get the vision out of her head. Life was so much simpler and easier without foreknowledge of the future.

"Look, I know you're worried and you have every right to be, but as you once told me, worry is not a wise counsel. We all know that even if you had gone off alone, I and all the knights would've come after you," said Arthur. "You both mean more to me and this kingdom than you'll ever know."

"We know," said Merlin, smiling softly.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder before taking Mira-Liana's hand in his. "Come on. Let's get some food in you and then some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out and you're so thin, you'd probably blow away with a gust of wind."

That made them both laugh and they ended up having some playful banter and feeling less worried than before.

_He's right, you know, _said Mira-Liana. She was curled up at Arthur's side and Merlin was near her.

_About what? _asked Merlin.

_We need to be cautious, but we can't let our worry consume us. We're walking into danger, but we've done it many, many times before. We have strengths that Agravain doesn't and we don't know for certain that what we saw will come to pass. I think that as long as we stand together, we'll be alright, _said Mira-Liana.

_United we stand, _agreed Merlin. _Just like always…_

XXX

The next day, the happiness and amusement of the previous night faded quickly, as while they were all packing and preparing for the day's journey, some of the horses let out frightened noises, which made everyone draw their blades and the twins take defensive stances.

Suddenly, more than a dozen armed and armored men appeared and had them surrounded as Agravain rode in on his fine black stallion. They were outnumbered by far and there was only one thing to do.

"RUN!" yelled Arthur.

Quickly, Arthur and the knights fled before they were forced to fight while Merlin and Mira-Liana reacted with their magic. They made several of their enemies fly backwards and caused many weapons to burn along with many snakes to attack. With Excalibur at his side, Arthur slew many of their enemies before he was taken down from behind in a cowardly way by Ruadan.

He'd been struck down hard on the head with a dangerous weapon and was not only injured, but quickly losing consciousness and would've been slain had Merlin and Mira-Liana not stopped their own attacks on Agravain's men and ran to help him. They slung his arms over their shoulders and ran from the battlefield. While they didn't wish to leave behind their friends, they along with every single knight knew that the king had to be protected at all costs.

Several hours later, Arthur woke up. By now, they were hidden in a valley covered with moss and rocks. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"The last thing I remember was trying help Leon," said Arthur. He winced after touch a spot on the back of his head. "Ow."

"You got hit from behind by a coward. Agravain's men had us outnumbered and we had to get out of there. We were lucky to escape with our lives," said Mira-Liana. She gently applied an ointment to the back of his head. "You might have a headache, but you'll be alright."

"So, in other words, we saved your neck as usual. Nothing new," said Merlin.

Arthur smiled the tiniest bit as they helped him to stand. "It seems I'm indebted to you once again."

"So it would seem," said Mira-Liana. "Come on, we need to get going before we're caught. The sooner we reach Ismere, the sooner we can save the others. But, for goodness' sake, be careful, Arthur. If Agravain doesn't kill you, we will."

"Killing the king is treason," said Arthur, as they resumed their journey.

"Who said anything about killing a king? We were talking about killing a prat," teased Merlin.

"I heard that!" said Arthur, laughing.

And with that, they resumed their quest.

XXX

Meanwhile, some of their men had managed to escape the ambush and had journeyed back to Camelot to report the incident. No one looked happy to see that Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana were missing from the group. In fact, they all looked worried, especially Gwen and the children.

"What happened? Where're the others?" demanded Mordred, when they arrived.

"We walked into an ambush. Agravain and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere," said Lancelot.

The children looked frightened as Gwen became pale.

"What about Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur?" she demanded.

Elyan sighed. "We tried to protect them, but there were too many. We were outnumbered and had little time to react. Even magic could only do so much."

"What're you saying?" demanded Morgana.

"Some time during the battle, they disappeared. We found no trace of them," said Lancelot, regretfully. "We don't know if they're alive or dead."

William began to cry as Gwen knelt down to comfort him and her other children while Mira-Liana's children clung to Mordred's leg with tears in their eyes.

"How could this have happened? How could Agravain have known they were approaching from the west?" asked Gaius, frowning.

"There's only one explanation. Someone betrayed us," said Morgana, gravely. "And I think I know who."

XXX

Meanwhile, Gwaine was snooping around. The previous night, he'd seen a bright flicker of light and had heard the sound of something hissing in another cavern. Naturally, his curiosity had been aroused and he decided to see what he could find out.

He carefully snuck through and began searching for the source of the light and noise, only to be caught by the guards. Normally, Gwaine could hold himself in a fight, but being weary from lack of proper sleep and food and so much work, he was defeated and his vision went black as he was being beaten by two enormous guards.

When the guards had left and Gwaine lay unconscious, he was healed by a mysterious creature, that was white, glowing brightly as the moon and was unlike anything one had ever seen before.

XXX

The following morning, Arthur and twins were aroused from their slumber when they heard the sound of hoofbeats above them. They'd taken shelter for the night in a small hole almost concealed in the small hill and underneath an enormous tree.

The three of them stiffened when they heard Agravain ordering for them to be found no matter the costs. When their enemies were gone, they breathed a little easier and resumed their long walk.

"Wish we could just fly on one of those dragons," murmured Arthur. "It'd make the traveling go a lot quicker."

"Yeah, but Kilgarrah wouldn't like it. He thinks dragons shouldn't be ridden like horses unless it's an emergency," said Mira-Liana.

"Unless Camelot's future is at stake, he won't allow it. And besides, Saefir and Aithusa wouldn't dare disobey him. He's their guardian," said Merlin.

"I know, but still…" said Arthur.

Mira-Liana then tripped and suddenly, the three of them were snagged in a rather uncomfortable net.

"Well, this is embarrassing," said Merlin.

"Shut up, Merlin. I can't reach my sword. Ana, can you cut the ropes with a spell?" asked Arthur.

"I already tried. It's coated in an anti-magic potion. We can't cut it and you can't use your sword without killing us all," said Mira-Liana, as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"So, we're stuck here until whoever set the trap comes back," said Arthur. He sighed. "Swell."

They were in for a _very _long day and night.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sefa was being brought before Morgana and Frik, along with Gaius, knights of the Round Table and the Council of Magic, as there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she had betrayed them all. The servant girl was placed before the acting regents, whose expressions were somewhat cold. Sefa looked terrified and was putting on an innocent face.

"What've I done?" she asked, timidly.

She had right to fear, for few dared to arouse Morgana's wrath.

"Sefa, the night before Arthur set out for Ismere, there was a meeting of the King's privy council," said Frik. "Did you hear what was said?"

"No, my lord," said Sefa, shaking her head.

"And yet you were standing right outside the door," said Morgana, as she narrowed her eyes. She'd seen the servant bumped into her in-laws. "And you came in as soon as we were finished talking."

"I was bringing you and your husband supper, my lady," said Sefa.

Nobody believed her as she was truly one of the most dreadful liars.

"Later that night, where did you go?" asked Frik.

"Nowhere," said Sefa.

Both Frik and Morgana looked stern and shook their heads. They knew she was lying.

"Don't make this hard on yourself. All we want is the truth. You can either tell us willingly or we'll be forced to perform a Truth Spell," said Morgana. "We all know you left the city through the southern gate. Do you deny it?"

Sefa timidly shook her head.

"Who did you see?" demanded Frik.

Sefa didn't reply.

"Very well. You leave us no choice," said Morgana. She muttered an incantation as her eyes flashed gold. "Tell the truth. Who did you see, Sefa?"

"My father," said Sefa, looking horrified as she spoke. "I saw my father."

"You told him everything, didn't you? Why?" demanded Frik, furiously.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my _father. _It's my duty as his daughter to help him. I only sought to make him happy as this is the only thing he's ever asked of me. He only wants what's rightfully his. He believes Arthur will be his father's son and bring about the same destruction and misery to this world as Uther did when Queen Igraine died. He's a powerful sorcerer who deserves respect!" said Sefa.

"Respect is to be earned!" yelled Morgana, angrily. She understood Sefa's loyalty to her father, but it didn't justify her actions. "It cannot be bought with bloodshed. And you do think Arthur would really turn his back on magic when he's fully aware of all the good it's done this kingdom and his own family are magic practitioners? My brother is many things, but he is _not_ Uther and he never will be. You were welcomed here, treated like one of our own, and yet you betrayed us. Do you even realize what you've done? Your treachery has cost the lives of many good men and you may have robbed innocent children of their parents!"

Morgana did not actually believe Arthur, Mira-Liana and Merlin were dead, but she had to make the situation clear to Sefa so the girl would fully understand the consequences of her actions.

Sefa looked ashamed and upset. "I-I didn't mean…"

"You have admitted your guilt," interrupted Frik. His normally calm and happy posture was gone and he looked deeply hurt and angry. "By the laws of Camelot, we find you guilty of treason. You will be marked by a member of the Council of Magic and then you will leave Camelot after you have served a term in the dungeons. Should you ever return to Camelot, the full penalty of the law will be forced upon you and you will be sentenced to death."

Sefa looked terrified and tried to protest, but no one listened as she was then marked by one of the Council of Magic and then trapped within the lowest of the prison cells.

XXX

It was morning by the time Arthur, Mira-Liana and Merlin got out of the net trap. They'd been asleep, but were awoken when the trap was suddenly cut down and they landed painfully on the forest floor and were surrounded by the trap's makers.

"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" asked a bearded man, mockingly.

The trio moved to defend themselves, but Mira-Liana suddenly found herself with a knife pressed against her throat, as did Merlin. Arthur was forced to release his grip on Excalibur to protect his loved ones as they were bound and gagged.

The bearded man smirked evilly. "Not so fierce now, are you? We know who you are. You're the King and Queen of Camelot and the king's Chief Advisor and Head Warlock of the Council of Magic. You'll fetch a pretty price, alive _or _dead. Any last requests, King?"

"Let my wife and brother-in-law go. They don't deserve to die," said Arthur. "Let me say good-bye to them."

He just scoffed. "You think me a fool? I know all about your little family, Pendragon. I know what those two are capable of. I'll not hear one word out of them and nor will I release them. I don't fancy being cursed for the rest of my life." He moved as if to kill Arthur with his own blade, but then…

"Stop!" yelled a voice.

They all turned to see a young man with a Druid mark on his wrist approach them. Merlin and Mira-Liana stiffened as they recognized the young man as the one they'd seen in the vision. This man was Arthur's bane.

"These people are Lord Agravain's most sworn enemies and therefore, he should be the one to decide their fates," he said. He snapped his fingers as his eyes flashed gold and the trio found themselves bound with their binds attached to a cart.

The man gazed at them. "I'm a little surprised you don't know me. I would've assumed Mordred mentioned me at least once. We knew each other well before he joined up with the likes of you."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur. _How could he possibly know Mordred?_

"My name is Mordaunt," he said. "And for the rest of the journey, you will speak only when spoken to. Lord Agravain has been quite anxious to see you again."

They had little choice but to follow him, but the sense of unease did not leave them.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Arthur's Bane Part Two

Arthur's Bane Part Two

Agravain was trapped in a nightmare.

Ever since his mother had died to set free the Dorcha, his nightmares had become more and more frequent. He feared Emrys and Emrysa greatly, but for once he did not dream of them. Rather, he dreamt of the two years he'd spent trapped and in agony.

After what felt like an eternity, Agravain woke up breathing hard and sweating.

"Thunderstorm?" he said, as he sat up. "Thunderstorm, are you there?"

Within moments, a young black and grey hippogriff with ice blue eyes came into the room. While being imprisoned and tortured for two years, Agravain had befriended and bonded with the beast, who'd been trapped with him.

Thunderstorm seemed to be as intelligent as a human and was quite loyal to Agravain and had a small power as well. The sorcerer was equally devoted to the beast and the young hippogriff seemed to be the only one he truly cared for anymore.

"Old friend, you had the nightmare too, didn't you?" said Agravain, softly.

Thunderstorm moaned softly before resting his head in Agravain's lap as Agravain stroked his feathery head.

"Don't worry my friend, we're safe. No harm can come to us now and I would die before I let anyone hurt you again," he murmured. "Our troubles are all of the past, I promise. Soon, we will have the Diamair. Soon, we will know Arthur's bane and Camelot will be ours."

Thunderstorm let out a soft croon.

XXX

The chill of the winter of Ismere nipped at the trio's skin as they trudged along behind the cart they were bound to. They could not escape as Arthur's sword, Excalibur had been taken from him and placed within the cart, and Merlin and Mira-Liana had been forbidden to speak unless spoken to or perform any magic, lest Arthur be slain. Having little other choice, they'd obeyed Mordaunt and the bounty hunters.

The journey was difficult as they had very little to keep themselves warm with and they were weary from lack of food and proper sleep. During the day, they walked as quickly as they could, which wasn't much, and at night they huddled together and tried to keep warm and stay alive as they were forbidden to partake of the bounty hunters' food or warm themselves at the fire. Still, they did not complain and did their best to communicate via the mental link as it was the only form of magic that could not be detected easily.

_I swear, if that bounty hunter doesn't shut up, I'm going to kill him, _said Merlin, as they shivered in the chilly night air.

The bearded man was a bounty hunter and had been bragging about the money he was going to get for their capture and had been quite smug ever since their capture. It was getting on all their nerves.

_Just ignore him. Soon, we'll be able to deal with him properly, _said Mira-Liana.

_And just what is the plan for when we reach Agravain? _asked Arthur.

_No idea. We're making this up as we go, _admitted Merlin. _But we will get out of this, somehow._

Arthur sighed as he huddled closer to his wife. _Whatever you do, be careful. I'm not sure I entirely trust Mordaunt and if anything happened to the two of you…_

_Nothing will happen, Arthur, I promise, _murmured Mira-Liana. _If we cannot worry, then neither can you. We must be strong and keep faith until we can act. It's all we can do. _

No one argued with her and soon they fell asleep.

When morning came, Merlin and Mira-Liana were the first ones awake, but they did not move nor speak. Instead, they waited for their captors to awaken so they could continue their journey.

Much to their surprise, Mordaunt approached them and slipped three small loaves of bread in Mira-Liana's hands. But not one of them moved to touch the bread or eat it.

"It's alright. You can eat this if you want," said Mordaunt. "It's not poisoned or anything. You need to keep your strength up."

_Why're you doing this? _asked Mira-Liana.

Mordaunt had not been unkind to them during the journey, but nor had he been particularly nice until now.

"I know who you are. I know what the prophecies have foretold of you and I know what you did for one of my own. You saved the life of my friend, Mordred. He spoke very highly of you before he left our people. You brought him into your family, kept him safe and gave him a life so many of my people were denied. Druids are family to one another, and so I owe you a debt for helping him," said Mordaunt.

_Is that all? _asked Merlin.

"Isn't it enough?" asked Mordaunt. "Or is the reason you're so hesitant to accept my help is because you fear me, Emrys, Emrysa?"

Neither one of them replied. Once, they would've refused to believe a future that wasn't set in stone, but experience had forced them to become wary of threats to their loved ones. They didn't want to believe that this man was to be Arthur's bane, but they barely knew anything of him and had little proof he was good, like Mordred.

"I understand your hesitancy to trust me. You have many enemies and have no doubt great reason to fear for your king, but I can assure you, I only want a life where I can be accepted for the magical person I am and be with those I care about, a life like the one you've given to Mordred. We are not so different," said Mordaunt. "I am not your enemy. I will not harm either one of you, nor Arthur. I promise."

The two exchanged looks before Mira-Liana asked, _What is it that Agravain searches for in Ismere?_

Mordaunt looked around to make sure no one else was awake or listening before replying, "The Diamair. In the language of my people, it means the key to all knowledge."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged appalled glances as Mordaunt left them.

_If Agravain finds the Diamair and it tells him what he wants to know, he'll know we're Balinor's kin and Emrys and Emrysa, _said Mira-Liana, worried. _Worse, he'll know of Arthur's bane. _

_Then we'd better make sure he never finds the Diamair, _said Merlin.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain was less than pleased with their fruitless search for the Diamair. He was growing more fearful and impatient by the second. His anger was also becoming quite strong as he yelled at Ruadan.

"It's been over three months, and despite all your talk, we've not yet found the Diamair!" he yelled.

"Patience, Agravain," said Ruadan, calmly.

"If I hear you tell me to be patience one more time, I will curse you into oblivion, Ruadan!" snarled Agravain. "We are running out of time! Arthur and those pesky twins could be on us at any moment!" He was on the verge of turning Ruadan into a cockroach and leaving him out in the frozen wasteland that was Ismere.

"Or they could be dead," said Ruadan.

Agravain shook his head. "No, they escaped and are alive! I'm sure of it."

"Then perhaps they're in Camelot. They could've reached their homeland by now," said Ruadan.

"Then you must act! Speak to your spy and find out what Arthur and those pesky twins intended to do next!" growled Agravain.

"Milord," said Ruadan, sharply. He looked as though he was going to be ill. "My spy and daughter, Sefa, has been arrested. Soon, she will be marked and forced to leave Camelot."

Agravain froze. "Marked?" he repeated. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Marking is a very old form of magic, a small, yet powerful and permanent spell. Once it is placed on a human, the one who marked them will know if they are near," explained Ruadan. "It cannot be tricked or concealed. If Sefa dares to return after she's been marked and exiled, they'll know and she'll be executed."

Agravain didn't seem bothered by this. "It's a cruel fate indeed, but you must remember that there is no greater glory than giving your life for a cause that is right."

Ruadan nodded. "She has proven herself to be a worthy daughter."

Agravain nodded. "Her sacrifice will not be forgotten and neither will she, I can assure you. Now, see to it that the patrols on the border are doubled so we will know when Arthur and those blasted twins arrive. And stay here for the next few days. I have a feeling you'll be needed."

"Yes, my lord," said Ruadan, softly as he bowed and fulfilled Agravain's commands.

XXX

The journey to Ismere continued, and it was no easier, even with the food Mordaunt had been kind enough to give them. They'd eaten it before they were spotted, but it barely touched their hunger and their thirst was even worse. Before long, Mira-Liana collapsed to the ground with exhaustion.

"Stop!" yelled Arthur.

The cart and everyone ceased moving.

"Please, she needs water," said Arthur.

The bearded bounty hunter just sneered and kicked her in the ribs before forcing her to stand. "Not so powerful a witch, now are you?" he sneered.

"Stop!" said Arthur, quickly. "My brother-in-law and I will help her. Please, don't hurt her."

He sneered and cackled, but allowed Mira-Liana to be helped by Merlin and Arthur.

As soon as he was gone and their journey resumed, Merlin spoke to his sister. _That was a stunning performance. Did you get it? _

Mira-Liana nodded, revealing the dagger she'd swiped from their captor before secretly passing it to Arthur. They'd discussed their plan earlier and had tricked the bearded oaf into believing the little act.

After traveling for some miles, they enacted their plan and made the cart stop once again by giving the cart a good hard yank that caused most of the supplies and whatnot inside it to fall out. The bearded bounty hunter rode towards them with a look of anger on his face.

"Who did this?" he demanded. "Who?"

As per the plan, Mira-Liana silently nodded towards her brother.

"You did this?" he growled.

"We need to rest," said Merlin.

He growled. "Oh, you'll rest, alright. You'll rest in peace!" He drew his sword, and tried to slay them but Arthur head butted him and caused him to drop his blade. Arthur then flung the dagger into one of their enemies as the twins acted with their magic. They undid their bonds and forced several riders off their horses as Arthur reclaimed Excalibur.

They then fled with whatever they could carry until they came to a large crevice.

"Arthur, grab on. We're going to have to jump," said Merlin.

The three of them tightly grasped one another's' hands before the twins muttered, "_Ascendio!_" and then they leapt across the crevice with unnatural skill and power. They made sure no one else could cross the crevice by causing it to widen so far, that not even magic could do anything different.

Three of their foes came running towards them, and they were swiftly defeated thanks to the crossbow that Arthur had swiped from the cart, but when Mordaunt came, he did not move and nor was he shot or hit with a spell.

"I'm sorry you're still hesitant to trust me, but as I said before, I am not your enemy," he said. "Go. I'll find my own way."

And with that, he left them alone in the frozen wasteland.

"I do not understand him," muttered Merlin, as they continued on their journey. "He's the one we saw in the vision, he tries to take us to our death, he knows who we are, yet he claims to be Mordred's friend and has been somewhat decent towards us. What's he playing at?"

"Who knows?" said Arthur, shrugging. "He's shown us kindness when he could've easily killed us, and for that I'm grateful. But in any case, it doesn't matter right now if he's truly friend or foe. If he's an ally, then we'll welcome him among us. If he proves to be threat, we'll deal with him then. Either way, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Indeed. In the meantime, we've got more important things to worry about. We need to stop Agravain and save the others before it's too late," said Mira-Liana.

Mordaunt would be dealt with later. For the moment, the lives of their loved ones and the future of Camelot was at stake. They had to succeed, for if they didn't then all would be lost.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Ismere underneath the fortress, Gwaine slowly came to. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the strange glowing creature before him.

"You have nothing to fear," said the creature, softly.

Gwaine tried to sit up and speak, but found himself unable to due to the pain he felt. The creature made him relax and soothed him.

"Rest. Your wounds are not yet healed," it said.

Gwaine was surprised, but grateful nevertheless. "You saved me. Thank you."

The creature smiled and nodded. "I _know _that you are worthy of my help, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. What was this creature talking about? "I don't understand."

"You think kindness is the preserve of humans and spirits? Not all of us non-humans are as heartless and mindless as some of the creatures you've fought in your lifetime," said the creature, softly.

"Indeed," said Gwaine. "But I've never seen a creature like you."

The creature chuckled. "And I doubt you shall ever again, Sir Gwaine."

"Who are you?" asked Gwaine.

"I have been called many things by the children of men," it said. "I am the last of my kind. Once we were revered by all. But those days are long gone. For hundreds of years, we were shunned and hunted until I found myself alone." Its voice cracked with sadness as it spoke, making Gwaine feel a wave of sympathy and pity. "And now, even this last refuge is safe no more."

"I'm sorry," said Gwaine. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

The creature looked grateful for his words.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps startled them. They both looked up to see if anyone was coming, but to their relief, no one did.

"You must rest, fair knight, and heal yourself," said the creature. "Even as we speak, help is coming for you. You will be safe again soon."

Gwaine did not reply as he felt his exhaustion begin to claim him and soon he fell into a fitful sleep.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Ruadan had gone against Agravain's orders to remain in Ismere. He did not believe that his daughter would merely be marked and forced into exile upon pain of death. No, he believed that she would be executed and he intended to rescue his daughter from Camelot's prison cells.

Little did he know, he was playing right into the palm of the hands of Morgana and the others, who'd been setting a trap for him. They knew that Ruadan was the true threat to Camelot, not Sefa who had been merely naïve and foolish and they intended to catch him. While she had indeed been marked, no one had any intention of executing her.

Late one night, Ruadan entered the borders of Camelot and eventually came upon the castle. Quietly and stealthily, he snuck around, narrowly dodging a patrol until he was able to shoot a grappling hook through a window in one of the towers. He then climbed up the wall and eventually got inside the castle.

Once inside, he made his way down the hall until a voice said, "Stop."

Ruadan remained still as he heard a sword being drawn. He knew a knight was behind him. When he felt the blade against his back and was ordered to reveal himself, he acted quickly by swiftly delivering a spinning kick to the knight.

Later, he rolled a small coin into the cells, catching the attention of a guard, who was foolish enough to stop his work and investigate the coin. Ruadan then attacked, knocking him down and killing him. He was a father on a mission and nothing would stop him from saving his daughter's life.

Eventually, he found his daughter's cell and awoke her. "Sefa!" he hissed.

Sefa woke up and looked relieved to see him. "Father!" she cried.

"Shh," said Ruadan, placing a finger on his lips. He then unlocked the cell door with magic.

At once, Sefa ran into his arms and he held her close, relieved that she was unharmed and well.

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered.

"I will always come for you," he whispered.

The sound of Camelot's guards hit their ears, warning them they had little time and had to flee.

"Come. We must go. Quickly!" said Ruadan.

They fled just as the warning bell went off and the warriors of Camelot began to search and pursue them. Ruadan fled with his daughter, unlocking several doors with magic and almost escaping until he was spotted by Lancelot and Elyan, who pursued them until they cornered Ruadan and recaptured Sefa.

All the guards had their swords out and there was little chance of escape now.

"You're surrounded, Ruadan. Surrender," ordered Lancelot.

But Ruadan refused to go down and quickly drew his own sword. He then did battle with the knights of Camelot. He proved to be a worthy adversary and defeated several of the knights until he was impaled upon by Elyan's sword. Sefa looked horrified as she wrestled herself free of the guard who held her and ran to him.

"Father!" she cried, as she had him lean on her.

Ruadan paid little heed to the pain he was in due to the wound from the blade. Rather, he just raised his hand and said, "_Flamma aeterna!" _

The spell caused a great wall of fire to block off Camelot's knights and allowed them to escape into the night.

They ran for many miles until Ruadan could bear his pain no longer and collapsed when they reached the ruins Sefa had met him at before. His wound was great and he had lost much blood.

"I need water," he rasped.

Sefa did not hesitate to retrieve a small cup and fill with water. She then helped her father to drink it before turning her attention to his wound. But Ruadan made her stop.

"Father…"

"The fight must continue," he interrupted.

"You must cure yourself," pleaded Sefa.

"I do not have such powers and even if I did, there is no time!" said Ruadan. His tone was a mixture of stern and gentle. He placed a folded piece of paper in her hands after magically summoning a familiar bird. "You must attach this to Mors. He's Agravain's messenger and will take this to him. Quickly."

Sefa did as she was told. She attached the note to Mors's leg, and the bird took off into the night with the message. Once that deed was done, she turned back to her father. She knelt at his side and there were tears in her eyes.

"You've done very well," said Ruadan. "Don't cry, Sefa. You should be proud."

"You can't leave me," she sobbed.

"Sefa…" he murmured. He placed his hand on her cheek and she covered it with her own. "You must be strong now. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Father," said Sefa.

She hugged him tightly and stayed with him until he breathed his last. At which point, she ran for her life as the knights of Camelot were almost upon her. With a broken heart, Sefa left behind her father's body and vanished.

XXX

Later, Gaius examined Ruadan's body with the assistance of Mordred. On the man's neck, there was a pendant that contained a secret compartment. Inside the pendant was a small piece of paper.

"What is that?" asked Mordred, frowning.

"My guess would be a prayer of some sorts," said Gaius. He unfolded the paper and examined it. "It's in Drudic tongue. I can't translate all of it."

"Let me see it," said Mordred. He took the paper and looked it over. "It's a call for victory over the enemies of the Old Religion."

Gaius frowned. "I thought your people were peaceful ones."

"For the most part, they are," said Mordred. "Many strongly believe in the Golden Age the prophecies foretell, and are happy with what's occurred since Arthur and Mira-Liana became King and Queen. But for some, the Great Purge changed their beliefs and they blame Uther for their sufferings."

"But he's long since dead and there's been goodness and peace brought to those with magic for quite some time now," said Gaius.

"Sadly, some believe Arthur will be no different than Uther," said Mordred, sadly. "This man Ruadan was one of them. People like him believe that sooner or later, Arthur will become his father's son and it is their duty to fight him and ally themselves with beings like Agravain."

Gaius nodded. "I have also heard rumors that Arthur is destined to die at a Druid's hand."

"There are no Druids for leagues except for me," said Mordred. By now he knew of what had once been foretold of his fate and refused to accept it. "And I would die before I harmed Arthur, much less allowed anyone else to harm him."

"I know that. But many still believe that if it is not you, then another of your kind will surely slay the king," said Gaius, gently. "Perhaps Ruadan thought he was the Druid meant to fulfill the prophecy."

Mordred looked grim and said nothing. The future could be changed and destiny was not always written in stone. Some things could be changed and others couldn't. He could only pray that the whispers foretelling Arthur's bane would never come to pass."

XXX

The following morning, Agravain was awoken from his rest by the sound of Mors's caws. He took the note off the bird's leg and read the following message from his now fallen ally.

**My lord, by the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. I regret to inform you that in my last moments, I bring bad tidings to you.**

**I disobeyed your orders to stay put as I believed my daughter would die and I could not live with myself knowing I could've helped her and did nothing. I saved her, and my journey also allowed me to obtain information, I think you should know. Arthur, his Queen and Chief Advisor did not return to Camelot. Even now, they make their way to Ismere. **

**But you must not despair, Agravain. Soon, you will have the Diamair and not only will Arthur's bane be in your grasp, but you will know the location and full identities of Emrys and Emrysa. Soon, the Pendragons will be no more and you will take your rightful place as King. I wish you luck in all your endeavors and please know that it was my greatest honor to serve you and your cause.**

—**Ruadan.**

Agravain paled and felt his heart skip several beats at this information. If the Diamair was not found before his enemies reached him, all his work would be for naught and he would most certainly meet his doom.

XXX

A blizzard was beginning as Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana continued their journey onward to Ismere. But it was not quite so bad now as the twins had performed an enchantment that would keep them warm and provide them with a little strength so they could reach their destination.

"You know how they say appearances can be deceiving? I think that's a lie in this case," said Merlin, as they came upon the fortress of Ismere.

"Couldn't agree more," said Arthur.

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana.

The fortress was _huge _and a mass of enormous black stone. It looked quite perilous and far from friendly. They then took cover when Mordaunt and the remains of the bounty hunter's men walked by with their horse and cart.

_Well, looks like Mordaunt's lied to us, _said Merlin. _If he's not our enemy, why's he here? _

_I don't know. Maybe he's here for our friends, _said Mira-Liana. _Right now, we've got bigger things to worry about. How do we get inside?_

_I think I know a way, _said Arthur. He'd studied the blueprints of the fortress before. He knew where to go. _Follow me. _

They ending up crawling through a tunnel into the fortress that was unpleasant, but the unpleasantness was a small price to pay for the survival of their friends. Eventually, they got out of the tunnel and found themselves in an empty tower overlooking the fortress's main square.

"Ready? Our carriage awaits," said Arthur.

"Come on," whispered Merlin.

They carefully snuck down and got into a cart that was covered with a large cloth and taken into the cavern. Once they were sure they were safe, they left the cart and began sneaking around. From their newest hiding place, they had a fairly good view of the area.

_This place is crawling with Saxons, _said Mira-Liana.

_We need to blend in or else we're dead, _said Arthur. _Please tell me you two have some kind of spell that'll disguise us or something._

_Don't worry. Frik taught us a small spell before we left, _said Merlin.

They then cast a spell that would disguise their true forms to their enemies and reveal themselves only to those they wished to see. Once the enchantment was in place, they began searching for friends and eventually came upon one of them.

"Percival," hissed Mira-Liana, as she tapped his shoulder.

Percival looked up from his work and looked both shocked and relieved to see them. "My Queen," he said, smiling.

"Didn't think we'd leave you here, did you?" said Arthur, smiling.

Percival shook his head. "Not for a moment."

"We have to be quick. The Disguise Spell won't last long. Where're the others and Gwaine?" asked Merlin.

"The others are scattered and I haven't seen Gwaine in a couple of days," said Percival, sadly. "He thought he saw something in one of the other tunnels. He went to investigate and never came back."

The trio looked concerned at this and Mira-Liana slipped a sword into the cart next to Percival. "We'll find him. In the meantime, do what you can to free the others. But be careful."

Percival nodded and directed them to where he'd seen Gwaine last before they went their separate ways.

Arthur, Mira-Liana and Merlin carefully snuck down the tunnel while Percival began freeing his friends.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain had spotted Mordaunt with the bounty hunters from his window and had invited the man to dine with him. He found him very intriguing and wished to know more about him. Mordaunt was a gracious guest, but didn't seem to consider Agravain's invitation and kindness of any great honor.

"Tell me about yourself, Mordaunt. I've heard you were once a good friends with the Lady Morgana and Lord Frik's son Mordred," said Agravain.

"We knew each other as children, yes," said Mordaunt. "Lord Frik found me after my parents died. He was the one who led me to find the Druids. He and Mordred stayed with us for a time and often visited before the Lady Morgana entered their lives. Things changed after that, as I'm sure you are well aware."

"Yes, I am. I've heard that Morgana briefly left Camelot some years ago and returned with a son and lover. But I didn't know the full extent of her actions. Morgana stole away with your friends. Why does not that surprise me?" muttered Agravain, as he cut himself an apple. "I suppose you were envious of Mordred leaving you to become part of the Pendragon family while you were struggling to survive."

"Sometimes, I was, I don't deny it. He gained a life I could never obtain for myself. To have a real family, be accepted for who and what you are and be happy," said Mordaunt, as he sipped his wine. "Other times, I was merely happy for him."

"But even you can't deny it's not been easy for those of us with magic," argued Agravain. "It's still dangerous for our kind, even now."

Mordaunt nodded. "Sorcery frightens many people. Sometimes, I think it frightens even those who claim to support and accept it."

Agravain smiled as he nodded. "You've seen a lot for one so young."

"I've had little choice, my lord. I dare not risk my neck lest I be burnt at the stake or exploited for another's purposes," said Mordaunt, sounding bitter.

"That will change. Soon, the Old Religion will reign once more and there'll be nothing to fear once the Pendragon bloodline and all those who support them are cleansed from the earth," said Agravain, smugly.

Mordaunt nodded but then looked grave. "My lord, I am sorry to ruin the mood of the evening, but I cannot keep this contained much longer. You should know that Arthur and his two most loyal followers were our prisoners, but they escaped."

Agravain didn't look pleased in the slightest to hear of this. "How did it happen?"

"Somehow, they grabbed a knife off one of the bounty hunters and used it to cut their bonds before they fled," said Mordaunt. "They escaped on accident."

"ACCIDENT?!" yelled Agravain. He rose up from his seat, looking furious as she shattered his wine glass. "ALL THAT HAD TO BE DONE WAS KILL THEM AND NO ONE COULD EVEN DO THAT! I AM THE SON OF MORGAUSE, A HIGH PRIEST AND YET THOSE THREE CONTINUE TO DEFY ME!"

"Lord Agravain," said Mordaunt, sharply. Yet his tone was somewhat soft. "_Calm yourself._"

Agravain calmed, but he looked upon Mordaunt with a deranged look in his eyes. "I want their annulation, Mordaunt. I want to see them suffer as I've suffered and have the entire world see them die in the most painful of ways!" he growled.

Just then, the warning bells went off and caused Agravain to smile.

"Well, it seems our guests have arrived," he said, grinning.

XXX

The creature who had helped Gwaine heard the warning bell and knew what had to be done now. It knelt down and shook the sleeping knight.

"You must wake!" he hissed. "Wake up, fair knight!"

Gwaine awoke and looked concerned to hear the bell as he slowly sat up. "What is that?"

The creature smiled and looked pleased. "That is the warning bell. Your friends have come for you. Soon, they will be upon us."

Gwaine looked relieved. "I knew they'd come," he said. "I knew it." He turned to his friend. "Hide, just in case it's the guards. Quickly!"

He rose up as the creature obeyed him. He then grabbed a large stick and prepared for the worst, only to lower his weapon when he saw that it was Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana and not the Saxons.

"Trust you not to be doing any work," said Arthur, smirking.

Gwaine grinned. "Well, it took you long enough to find me." He turned to his friend. "It's alright. It's safe. They won't harm you. Everyone, meet my new friend. He saved my life and kept me safe after those thugs beat me."

"We owe you a debt of gratitude," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

"Thank you for helping our friend," said Arthur.

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesties," said the creature, bowing.

"You told it about us?" asked Arthur, to Gwaine.

Gwaine shook his head. He hadn't told his new friend anything about his life in Camelot. The creature had just known, regardless.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Merlin.

"Keep safe and do not let me be found by your enemy," it said.

"If that's what you wish, then you have our word," promised Arthur.

The creature looked grateful and then disappeared from their sights. It left them all curious and somewhat bewildered, but they had no time to dwell on it. They had to keep moving and rescue their comrades.

However, they hadn't gone far when a bad feeling settled on Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"Wait, stop, something's wrong," said Mira-Liana, making them stop in their tracks.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"This place was crawling with Saxons and the spell's worn off," said Merlin. "They should be all over us by now. Where've they all gone?"

There was a moment's silence and then suddenly, many of the lights went out due to a large gust of wind. Only it wasn't wind. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a hippogriff appeared out of nowhere. It chased them down until they managed to lose it just as lightning shot out of its mouth.

"What the devil was that?" asked Gwaine, when it had gone.

"Hippogriff," said Merlin. "Mir and I read about it years ago. It's a creature of magic. Very, _very _rarely, one will have a power like breathing fire, ice or lightning."

"Where the devil did Agravain get a powerful hippogriff like that?" demanded Arthur.

"No idea, but we need to be careful and get Gwaine back with the others. Magic or no, hippogriffs can be very loyal and gentle, but they are dangerous when provoked and have slain even the strongest of men," said Mira-Liana. She cast a look at Merlin, who nodded as they shared a silent conversation.

Arthur looked at them and then frowned as he sighed in exasperation. "_Please _tell me you're not about to do something stupid that'll give me a heart attack."

"As you wish," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana then bolted as Arthur yelled out for them.

Eventually, they found the hippogriff licking a fresh and painful-looking leg wound. It gazed at them warily as it let out a dangerous cry. Slowly and cautiously, they approached the beast. They could control dragons and wyverns, but hippogriffs and other such creatures were another matter entirely.

"Easy, easy, it's okay," soothed Mira-Liana. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small scrap of meat. They'd kept it for an emergency and this was one of them.

"We're not here to hurt you. We're friends. It's alright," soothed Merlin.

Mira-Liana tossed the beast the food. It hesitated for a moment before gobbling up the meat and then bowing its head to them.

The bowing of his was a good sign, for it meant that he would allow them to come near. The two approached him carefully and then Merlin began gently stroking him to soothe him while Mira-Liana mended his leg wound with what she could spare of her herbs and bandages. By the looks of things, the hippogriff had gotten hurt on one of the rocks during the chase.

"Mir, he's been through a lot," said Merlin, sadly. "I can feel it. Whatever he went through, it was bad."

"And it's bonded him to Agravain," said Mira-Liana. She felt a wave of pity for the poor creature as she finished tying off its bandage.

The hippogriff let out a noise of happiness before it perked its head up at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"You must leave," said Merlin.

The hippogriff let out a noise of protest. It didn't want to leave them.

"_Go,_" said Mira-Liana, firmly.

The hippogriff did not disobey them again and took off before it was seen.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur had gone off in search of his wife and brother-in-law. He worried about them as he knew that nine times out of ten, whenever they went off together alone, they either found trouble or ended up in trouble.

"Ana?" he called. "Merlin?"

"How kind of you to save me the trouble of finding you, dear uncle," sneered Agravain, from behind.

Arthur quickly spun around and faced Agravain after he drew Excalibur from its sheathe. Mordaunt was behind Agravain and his face was unreadable, whereas Agravain was sneering.

Agravain laughed. "And as usual, you think a mere sword can handle me. I've missed your rather amusing brave stupidity, Arthur. You're alone and no sword can take me down. What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

"I'm here to free my friends," said Arthur. "Unlike you, Agravain, I don't abandon the people I care about or kill them for evil purposes."

Agravain looked furious as he magically flung Arthur into the cave wall. "There is no way out for you, Arthur. Without the magical protection of your blasted wife and brother-in-law, you are mine."

Arthur slowly rose up, ignoring the aches and pains he felt. "Mind if I ask you something? How did you become like this. I've spoken to people from your father's lands. They all said you were once a kind and good soul. My father saw you as a friend. How did you become so corrupt?"

Agravain glared. "I was a fool until I grew up. I saw the truth thanks to my mother's teaching. She saw your scum of a father for what he really was and made me into the true king that I am," he snarled. He drew his own sword and made it fight Arthur until he was knocked down and wounded. "You are right to cower at my hand. You're weak and I'm more powerful than you can imagine."

"You're wrong. I don't cower before you, Agravain," said Arthur. "I pity you. You think you have everything, but you have nothing. You chose to rid yourself of opportunities when you could've had so much more than just power. You're alone. You have no friends, no family, and there's not a single human being on this earth who actually loves you. If anyone is weak here, it's you."

Before Agravain could act, Merlin and Mira-Liana entered the room and saw Arthur at their enemy's mercy. Before they could move, Agravain flung them into the wall.

"The time has come for me to rid myself of you pests once and for all," said Agravain.

"No, it's not," said Mordaunt, as he plunged his own blade into Agravain's backside.

Agravain looked deeply hurt and betrayed as he fell. "_Et tu, Mordaunt?_" he whispered, before collapsing. He was not dead, but he would be stalled in his plans for quite a while. Mordaunt then turned his attention to Arthur. He quickly mended the King's wound and helped him to stand before allowing him to lean against the cavern wall. Before he could help Merlin and Mira-Liana, the strange glowing creature from before appeared.

"Can you help them?" asked Arthur.

The creature nodded and healed the twins' wounds as they slowly sat up.

"Emrys, Emrysa," it said, smiling. "It is good to meet you properly at last. But the circumstances are not what I would wish. Much blood has been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want."

"You mean the key to all knowledge? The Diamair," said Mira-Liana.

The creature nodded.

"Agravain never found it because it's you," said Merlin, in stunned realization.

The creature nodded yet again. "And he never will."

Everyone was amazed at this.

Mira-Liana sighed. "There are times when my brother and I feel the weight of our destiny crushing us, but it's nothing to what you carry, isn't it?"

"Knowledge, no matter how great or small, is both a blessing and a curse," said the Diamair. "Is there anything you wish to ask of me?"

They shook their heads. If there was anything they had learned over the years, it was that foreknowledge of the future was rarely a good thing.

The Diamair chuckled. "You are wise, Emrys, Emrysa. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men," it said. "But before you leave, you should know that the bane you fear most is not the person you believe it to be. One's greatest bane is themself."

The Diamair then departed and was not seen again, leaving them to thin of what they had been told.

XXX

After rejoining their lost men, they all journeyed back to Camelot.

Upon their arrival, Mira-Liana and Arthur were knocked down by their three children who were happier than words could say to have them safely returned. Gwen smothered Merlin in kisses before he was crushed in tight hugs by his own children. Everyone was happy to have their loved ones returned to them and after a long discussion, it was decided that for the time being, Mordaunt would be knighted in recognition of his actions but would be watched just to be on the safe side.

Glad as he was to be reunited with his friend, even Mordred was now slightly wary now that he knew of what Merlin and Mira-Liana had seen in their vision.

After the knighting ceremony, Mordaunt had a private talk with Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"You wished to see me?" he asked, when he came into the room.

"Yes," said Merlin. "We wanted to apologize for before."

"There is no need. I was not all that kind while the bounty hunters were cruel, you had no reason to trust me and for all you knew, I was truly Agravain's ally," said Mordaunt. "I apologize for my deception, but it was the only way to get close to Agravain and keep the three of you alive."

"So, you truly believe that he will not become Uther?" asked Mira-Liana.

Mordaunt shook his head. "Mordred believes in him and he would never lie to me. And why would Arthur turn his back on magic when his own kin are magic? Ever since he became king, he's been a better man than Uther could ever hope to be. Agravain was too blind to see that."

They stared for the briefest of moments before deciding that they believed him.

"Mordaunt, we're grateful for your help, we trust you and we are glad you are our friend, but know this, if you ever harm Camelot or the ones we care about, nothing will stop us from coming after you," said Merlin, sternly.

Mordaunt nodded. "I would expect nothing less. But please know that I truly am your friend."

They nodded and then went their separate ways.

XXX

Later that night, Mira-Liana lay in Arthur's arms in their bed after they'd put their children to bed after many stories and lullabies. Arthur rubbed her arm as she snuggled closer to him.

"What's on your mind? Mordaunt or what the Diamair said?" asked Arthur.

"Neither," she admitted. "I'm thinking about how glad I am to be home with the children and all's well again. Merlin and I talked about it and we've decided that for good or ill, the future is in motion and whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Of course we will," said Arthur. "Family and friends stand together. That's a bond that cannot be broken."

Mira-Liana nodded and then kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you, Arthur, so much."

"I love you too, my Ana," said Arthur, as he returned her kiss.

One thing was certain of the future, as long as they stood together, they could handle whatever happened to them.


	3. One Night With Father

One Night With Father

_A/N: I'm not terribly fond of the episode, _The Death Song of Uther Pendragon_, so I hope that this filler chapter will be better._

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The day was bright and clear, but it was in sheer contrast to Mira-Liana's mood. Though she was a Queen of a majestic kingdom, a skilled witch was surrounded by people she loved and a world of luxury, she was sad as today was the anniversary of when she'd lost her father, Balinor. Though the time she and her brother had spent with Balinor before he died for them had been brief, the loss was still quite painful.

Just moments ago, she'd been watching her children happily play with Arthur. It made her happy to see her son and two daughters, but at the same time, she wondered what it would've been like had Balinor been able to remain in Elador and raise her and Merlin with their mother. True, she had Gaius, but it just wasn't the same.

While Merlin eased the pain of the anniversary by spending the day with his two sons and daughter and being a father, Mira-Liana sometimes spent the day alone before she spent the evening with Merlin and her mother as they eased one another's grief in a way only particularly close family could. They would even go down to the river, light a candle and send it afloat in his memory and other times they would go down to his last home with the dragons to pay their respects.

At that moment, she was brushing her silky black tresses while she sat in front of her mirror when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see her only son, Merrick, standing beside her looking curious.

"Hello, sweetheart. What're you doing in here?" she asked. "I thought you were playing with your father and sisters."

"I was, but I missed you, so I decided to spend time with you," said Merrick. "I thought you might be lonely."

Mira-Liana smiled as she pulled her little boy onto her lap and held him close. "You're very sweet, Merrick." Merrick had a good relationship with his father, but he was closest to his mother out of all the grown-ups in Camelot.

Merrick smiled back, but then asked, "Mama, why're you and Uncle Merlin always upset on this day? You try to hide it, but you look so sad. What's the matter?"

Mira-Liana sighed. Even though he was only six, the little Prince could be quite perceptive at times. While she'd known that sooner or later, someone would notice or her children would ask questions, she had hoped to have this conversation at a later time.

_I'll just have to explain this as best I can. There's only so much he can know right now. _The full story could wait until her son was old enough to understand.

"Well, you know how your father gets a little sad on his birthday because he misses Grandfather Uther?" she asked. When Merrick nodded, she continued. "Well, Merlin and I didn't grow up with our father like you and you sisters and your father did. We met him when you and Amora were six months old. We didn't get a chance to know him very well, but he was a good man who loved us very much and he gave his life to save us on this day. We loved him just as much and we miss him. That's why Uncle Merlin and I get a little sad today."

"Oh." Merrick looked a little sad as he buried his face in her chest. "I'm sorry, Mother. Can I help you feel less sad?"

"You already have, dear," she said. Her son's comfort had made her feel a little better. _You've helped more than you will ever know. _She kissed his head. "Come on, it's nearly noon. Go get ready for lunch."

"Okay," said Merrick, as he got off her lap.

Mira-Liana smiled sadly to herself as she and her son went to the hall for their midday meal. She was feeling slightly happier, but thoughts of Balinor still lingered in her mind.

"Oh, Father," she murmured softly. "What Merlin and I wouldn't give for one more day with you." Just one last day and maybe she and her brother could finally move on at last.

XXX

During lunch that afternoon, the Royal Family's meal was interrupted when a servant came into the hall carrying a small package.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties, but this was found at the front steps addressed to you," he said.

"Well, let's see it then," said Arthur.

The servant placed the package on the table and then departed before Arthur opened the box. Inside was a small stone as clear as glass and two papers. One of them read the following:

_Your Majesties, as way of giving thanks for all the good that you have done for this kingdom, I have given you a most priceless gift. The only one of its kind. If you place this stone in the Lake of Avalon on the night of the full moon and use the incantation (you'll find it in the other note) you shall have one night with the spirit you wish most to see. Choose carefully, for the enchantment can only work once every one hundred years, only one spirit may be called and the spell will only last from nightfall until dawn._

—_A most grateful and loyal subject._

Naturally, Arthur and Mira-Liana were shocked and didn't know if they should believe the message or if it was from a foe, so they brought it to the attention of Gaius, Frik, Mordred. Merlin sensed his sister's distress and quickly came to find out what all the fuss was. He didn't know what to think either.

"Well, is this legitimate?" asked Merlin, after the examination was finished.

"Yes, it is, Master Merlin," said Frik. "I never thought I would live to see this beautiful piece of magic. There's no reason to believe an enemy sent this. There's nothing but pure, good magic here."

"But what exactly _is _this stone?" asked Arthur.

"In ancient times, the Stone of Spirits was created by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion to summon forth the most powerful of their ancestors during a time of great need," explained Gaius. "However, the Stone was believed to be lost after the Great Purge and many believed it to be lost forever."

"And yet somehow, someone sends it to us on today of all days," muttered Merlin. Everyone knew of Arthur's parents, but few actually knew of Balinor being Merlin and Mira-Liana's father, so how could the sender have known and why would they send the object to them?

"So, what do you intend to do with it? Use it to summon Uther or your mother, Arthur?" asked Mordred.

Arthur shook his head. "No." He picked up the stone and placed it in his wife's hands. "Ana, I want you and Merlin use it to summon Balinor."

Merlin and Mira-Liana stared at him in astonishment. It was no secret that Arthur longed to be reunited with his parents. So why was he giving them this once-in-a-lifetime chance instead of using it for himself?

"What?" said Merlin. "But Arthur, you could use this to see Uther or your mother. This is your only chance."

"I know, but I'm content with what I've seen and I know of my mother, and I had over twenty years with my father. You barely had three days with yours. You need it more than I do. Take it and use it to spend time with Balinor, even if it's only for a moment," said Arthur. "Please."

Mira-Liana had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "I love you."

Arthur returned the embrace and then kissed her gently. "I love you too. Make tonight really special, okay?"

"We will," said Merlin.

Tonight was a full moon and tonight after so many years, they would see their father again.

XXX

That night, after preparing and gathering everyone who needed to be there, Merlin and Mira-Liana set out to the Lake of Avalon. When all was ready, the moon came up, full and glowing brightly and the lake was calm and beautiful. With trembling hands, Merlin and Mira-Liana placed the stone into the lake and then incanted the spell as they joined hands.

_Hear these words, hear our cries  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to us, we summon thee  
Cross now the great divide_

There was a shimmer of light and within moments, the spirit of Balinor appeared on the lake's waters. Instead of a ghostly form, he looked solid and he looked happy and quite well. He walked across the lake and then stood before them on the lakeshore.

"Father?" said Merlin.

"Is it really you?" asked Mira-Liana.

"It's me, my children," said Balinor, smiling. "I'm here."

Without hesitation, the twins ran into their father's arms, smiling and crying as they held each other tightly for several long moments. There was no dry eye among the three of them as they had all longed for this moment greatly.

"I've missed you both so much," said Balinor, as they pulled away.

"And we've missed you," said Merlin. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He'd dreamt of this moment so many times. "So much has happened. After…what happened, we tried to be the people that you wanted us to be. We spared Kilgarrah. He's doing well. We found two new dragon eggs; magic's legal again…there's so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin."

"I know. I've been watching over you for quite some time now," said Balinor. "You've done so much good for this realm and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "Father, when we came into the gift you left us, we felt you with us. Were you…?"

Balinor nodded. "I was there."

The twins smiled through their tears. It brought them some joy to know that their father had truly been with them once they'd come into their gifts as a Dragonlord and Dragonlady.

"We've got a surprise for you, Father. Wait here for a moment," said Mira-Liana. She quickly disappeared for a moment before returning with Hunith on her arm.

"Balinor," said Hunith, softly.

"Hunith," said Balinor, as tears glistened in his eyes. "My love…"

Hunith was laughing and crying as she ran into Balinor's arms. Balinor swept her off her feet as he held her close for the first time in far too long. They even shared a kiss before going off and sharing a quiet moment together. They sat on a log and Balinor had an arm around Hunith as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you. I thought about you everyday while we were apart. I always wondered if you were happy and safe," said Balinor.

"It was the same for me," said Hunith, softly. "I had so many dreams where I'd gone with you instead of letting you go. I imagined what it would've been like if you'd been able to stay with me." There had rarely been a moment when Hunith hadn't thought of her true love. "I wish you hadn't been alone. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was alright," assured Balinor. "Besides, I wasn't alone for long. I got to see our children. You raised them well."

Hunith nodded as she touched his face. "I never stopped loving you," she said. "Not once."

"Nor I," confessed Balinor. "No woman could hold a candle to you."

Hunith smiled and kissed him once more.

Balinor gently stroked her hair. "I wish we had more time," he murmured.

"We'll have all the time in the world one day. Just promise you'll wait for me," said Hunith.

"Forever," promised Balinor.

That much he could do.

Hunith smiled. "Come on. It's time you met a few old faces and spent more time with our children."

Balinor smiled back and then rose up as he held her hand and they walked over toward the others.

XXX

Balinor was pleased to see Gaius again and he thanked the elderly physician for taking such good care of his children and for being there for them when he could not. He loved meeting Gwen, Merlin's wife, and considered her greatly worthy of his son. He praised Arthur for being a good husband to his daughter and said the King had earned his respect.

Then came time for something Mira-Liana and Merlin had been longing to do with Balinor since they'd met him—introduce him to his grandchildren.

"Father, these are mine and Arthur's children, Amora, Merrick and Igraine," said Mira-Liana, as she brought her three children forward.

"This is Dawn Lily, Thomas Balinor and William Elyan," said Merlin. "Mine and Gwen's children. I named my first born son for you."

Balinor looked deeply touched and hugged and kissed all of his son and daughter's children. He spent what time he could with each and every one of them before the dragons were summoned.

Balinor was thrilled to see Aithusa and Saefir and he was very pleased in how strong and healthy they were and he was greatly happy to be reunited with Kilgarrah as he had not seen the dragon in many, many years.

"This is amazing," he said, as he stroked Aithusa and Saefir. "They are beautiful, powerful dragons."

The two young dragons purred at this.

"They should be. I've raised them as my father would've raised me," said Kilgarrah, happily.

Balinor chuckled as he turned his attention to Kilgarrah. "You've grown since I saw you last. It's been too long, old friend."

"Far too long," agreed Kilgarrah. "I have missed you, my Dragonlord."

"And I you," said Balinor, as he gently stroked him. "I spoke with your father. He wants you to know that he is so proud of you and he loves you."

Kilgarrah looked greatly pleased to hear this. "Thank you."

"Old friend, I know you're not a horse, but what would you say if I asked to share a ride with me and my children as a dragon, Dragonlords and a Dragonlady?" asked Balinor. "Aithusa and Saefir can fly beside us."

"You mean it?" asked Merlin, excited.

"Yes," said Balinor, nodding.

"We would love to fly with you," said Mira-Liana. She turned to the golden winged beast. "What do you say?"

The dragon bowed its head in respect as the young two looked excited.

"It would be my honor," said Kilgarrah.

And with that, Balinor climbed onto the dragon's back with Merlin and Mira-Liana and then Kilgarrah took off into the night sky, followed by Aithusa and Saefir. For the first and last time, they bonded together truly in their shared kinship. It was a majestic and wonderful flight that they would remembered forever.

The night went on with much joy. But all too soon, the sun began to rise, Balinor began to fade away and return to the afterlife. He gave all his loved ones one last hug and kiss good-bye.

"We know it'll be a long time before we see you again and we'll miss you, but we're glad we had this one night with you." said Mira-Liana, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"We love you, Father. We will never, ever forget you," said Merlin.

"Nor I you," said Balinor. He was fading away faster now. "Gaius, thank you for everything. Arthur, Gwen, take care of my children. Hunith, Merlin, Mira-Liana, remember, I will always be with you and love you forever."

There was many a tear on everyone's faces, but they were mostly happy tears. They would be alright now. Even if it had been for only one night, they'd been reunited with a loved one most dear and they would never ever forget it as long as they lived.


	4. Another's Sorrow

Another's Sorrow

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The kingdom of Nemeth was in turmoil as the wicked King Odin and his army tried to seize control over the land with his new ally, Lord Agravain. They had almost completely seized the land and now had Princess Mithian and her father on their knees in their own throne room.

Odin walked in, escorted by Agravain. Both men looked very smug indeed.

"Ah, Princess Mithian," said Odin. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "You are as beautiful as they say."

Mithian just pulled away and glared at him. "And you, Odin, are a heartless, cold-blooded murderer."

Odin did not reply as he had his men force the king and princess to rise to their feet.

"Why are you doing this?" asked King Rodor, Mithian's father.

Agravain smirked. "You should pick and choose your allies more carefully. Any ally of Camelot is an enemy of mine." He snapped his fingers, which signaled the guards to take their captors to the dungeon. Feeling quite satisfied with his success, he ran his fingers over the throne's armrest. It had been a very good day indeed.

"So, we divide the spoils as agreed?" asked Odin.

Agravain nodded. "Take whatever you wish."

"Thank you. But, if I may ask, what business do you have here, Agravain?" asked Odin.

"I seek what's rightfully mine. I seek the throne of Camelot as well as that of my father's," said Agravain. "I can wait to receive my father's lands, but to gain that of Camelot's, I need an army. Unfortunately, my father's resources are rather small at the moment due to some problems he has with another foe. Hence why I require allies."

"So, you intend to use _my _arm to take Camelot," said Odin.

"Why not? You have no love for the Pendragons and your men showed their mettle today," said Agravain.

Odin narrowed his eyes. "And just what, pray tell, do I receive in return for this service?"

Agravain smirked. "Why, vengeance upon King Arthur, of course. But I think his death should wait until he's known your grief. You want him to know the pain you felt in losing your son. So, why not take his son?"

"Use Prince Merrick? For what purpose could I use a mere child?" asked Odin.

"Think about it, Odin. Merrick is Arthur's son, his _only _son and it would be poetic justice to have Arthur inflicted with the same grief and pain you have. Kidnap Prince Merrick, use him as bait to lure Arthur into a trap and then when you've caught that pompous windbag, kill the boy and make Arthur suffer as you've suffered all these years before you put Arthur out of his misery," said Agravain, evilly.

A terrible look crossed Odin's face and he seemed to agree with Agravain's plan for revenge. It was said that the hearts of men were easily corrupted and in Odin's case, it was undoubtedly true.

XXX

That night, two people on horseback rode into Camelot swiftly as the wind. When they reached the front doors of the castle, the knights of Camelot immediately went out to meet them. But whether they were to face a foe or friend, they knew not just yet.

"Reveal yourselves!" said Lancelot.

The riders got off their horses and revealed themselves to be Mithian and her elderly manservant, Hubert.

"Your Majesty," said Lancelot, as he and the other knights bowed in respect.

"Sir Lancelot," said Mithian, sounding weary. "It gladdens my heart to see you." She then collapsed just as Leon caught her.

"Quickly! We must get her to Gaius and Mordred!" he ordered. "Alert the King and Queen of the princess's arrival!"

They quickly obeyed Leon's orders. The Royal Family was alerted to the arrival of their guest, Mithian and her manservant were taken to the nearest guest chambers and the castle's physicians were fetched.

Gaius quickly arrived with herbs and medical supplies while Mordred carried in blankets and magically lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Gwaine, concerned.

Mithian was quite cold and pale and she was barely conscious.

"It's too early to tell," said Mordred. "We'll know more after we've examined her and she's had a good night's rest."

"Thank you for your help," said Gaius. "We'll take things from here."

The knights nodded and left the room.

"Should I have a servant take you to your chambers?" asked Mordred, to Hubert.

Hubert shook his head. "I will not leave my mistress. She means the world to me. I must be here for her."

Mordred could see there would be no arguing with the old man, so he just sighed and nodded. "Very well. Take this and make yourself comfortable." He handed the old man a blanket before helping Gaius tend to the poor girl.

XXX

Later that night, Gaius went to see Arthur and Mira-Liana. He knocked on the door and went in upon hearing their permission to enter.

"How is she?" asked Arthur.

"She's weak and exhausted, but she'll live," said Gaius.

"Thank goodness," said Mira-Liana, relieved. "Can we see her? We need to speak with her."

"I think it best you wait until morning," said Gaius, firmly. "I know you have questions, but she's in no fit state to answer them at the moment. I've given her a sleeping draught and she'll be sleeping until dawn at the very earliest."

"Very well," said Arthur. He did have questions, but their guest's health was their biggest priority for the moment. He then frowned. "But it makes you wonder why she's here."

"Sire?"

"Think about it, Gaius. She and her manservant had to ride for _leagues _to get here and it's evident they did it without stopping, even through the night. No one does that unless it's for something urgent," said Mira-Liana. She liked Mithian and was glad to see her, but something about the princess's sudden arrival worried her. "Something's wrong."

"Indeed," agreed Gaius. "But we won't know until morning. Until then, all questions must wait."

XXX

Meanwhile, Mithian hadn't yet taken her sleeping draught. She was too anxious to even consider sleeping for the moment as her manservant locked the door and then went from the elderly Hubert to the ever-still young Agravain. The sorcerer had taken a page out of Merlin and Mira-Liana's book and used an ageing spell to conceal his true form.

"Your magic may be powerful, Agravain," she said. "But you can't keep this up for long. It's exhausting you and sooner or later, you _will _be caught and the wrath of Camelot will be upon you."

"Enough!" barked Agravain. He took a seat and tried to catch his breath. Though he didn't want to admit it, Mithian was right. Agravain's magical skill was nothing compared to that of Merlin and his sister's, and ageing spells took their toll on the user. "You just concentrate on making sure your friends believe your story. Remember what'll happen if you don't do as I ask."

Mithian felt afraid as she nodded. She hated herself for doing this, but she had little choice in the matter.

XXX

When morning came, after Mithian had had a decent night's sleep and a cup of soothing tea, she told her story to the Pendragons and the knights of Camelot. She was even shaking and crying a little as she spoke.

"My kingdom was attacked by a powerful army led by King Odin. They came at night, without warning," said Mithian, as tears slid down her cheeks. "We had little time to prepare."

"This was three days ago, you say?" asked Arthur.

Mithian nodded. "His men…they showed no mercy. They cut us down like corn."

Everyone in the room looked sympathetic or pitying at this.

"Odin has no care for the amount of suffering he causes," said Arthur, sympathetically. He'd known pain and grief at Odin's hands. Arthur had targeted by an assassin who'd nearly killed him sent by Odin for the death of his son and a few years later, Uther had sacrificed himself saving Arthur from one of Odin's assassins.

"You poor girl. What happened to your father?" asked Mira-Liana.

Mithian sniffled. "He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape. We made it to almost as far as the border but he could not continue any further," she said. "Odin's men are searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him."

"I see," said Arthur, quietly.

"My father is an old man," said Mithian. "He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you."

_Something's wrong, _said Merlin, frowning a little. _I know Mithian's upset, but she keeps looking at her manservant, like she's afraid of saying the wrong thing._

_Yes. I've noticed, _said Mira-Liana. _Keep an eye on her, Merlin. _

"Your Majesties, I know it's a lot to ask, but you are my only hope," said Mithian.

Arthur shared a look with his wife and brother-in-law, before he sighed. "Mithian, I know how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Mithian looked relieved. "Thank you, my lord."

"It's the least we could do," said Mira-Liana, smiling softly.

One way or another, all would be made right again.

XXX

Later that day, the King and Queen went over some maps with the knights and the others to make their plans to rescue Mithian's father.

"King Rodor's taken refuge here in the ancient tomb of King Loki," said Arthur. pointing to a spot on the map. "It's three leagues from our border."

"And Mithian can lead us there?" asked Leon.

Gaius and Mordred nodded.

"She's recovering well," said Gaius.

"Now, our only chance of getting Rodor back, is with speed and stealth. That will involve a small group of knights, myself, Ana and Merlin," said Arthur.

"We could be over the border and back again within a matter of hours," said Elyan.

"Exactly," said Merlin.

"Arthur, if I may?" said Gaius.

Arthur nodded, granting the physician permission to speak.

"Odin has long been after your blood," said Gaius. "If he finds out about this, you could have an entire army at your banks."

"That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. Not to mention, we have dragons at our command and the most powerful of magical practitioners on our side," said Arthur. "By the time he realizes what's happened, we'll be long gone."

No one argued with him.

"Now, we'll camp overnight in the forest of Gedref, and leave with the rising sun," said Arthur.

They all agreed and soon the room was emptied of everyone except for Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"Alright, say it," said Arthur, as he rolled up the map.

"Say what?" asked Merlin.

"You both had that look on your faces and you barely said a word during the meeting. Something's on your minds. So, out with it," said Arthur. "What's wrong?"

The twins sighed. Arthur knew them too well.

"We're worried about you," confessed Mira-Liana. Ever since Odin's name had been mentioned by Mithian, they knew that Arthur had had another reason for agreeing to help their friend. "Nemeth is our ally, but you didn't agree to help just because Mithian's our friend, did you? You agreed partially because of Odin."

Arthur looked blankly at them. "Excuse me?"

"Arthur, come on. You can't lie to us. We know what you're feeling. We've felt it before," said Merlin. "Odin is the reason you lost Uther and you've been waiting for the chance to retaliate, even at the expense of yourself. If this mission fails, Camelot will lose its king and your children will lose their father."

"We know what Odin did to you and we know what it's like to go after those who harm the people you love, but revenge is like a slow poison. It'll eat at you until there's nothing left but hatred," said Mira-Liana.

"Just look at what happened to Morgause and Agravain. We don't want to see that happen to you. Promise us you won't take revenge if you do come across Odin," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "I know you're concerned, but don't be. Whatever I feel towards Odin has little to do with this. I'm doing this to help our friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then please, promise us you won't take revenge," said Mira-Liana, as she caressed his cheek. "Promise me. It'll ease my mind."

Arthur nodded. They were just being concerned as family should and he knew that they were right. He did want revenge, but he also knew what befell those who gave into their thirst for anger and vengeance. He'd seen it for himself and had come close to it once.

"Alright, if it'll help you breathe easier, then I promise," he said. "I promise I will not give in, should we encounter Odin on our mission."

The twins looked relieved.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"Not a problem. You were right to ask that of me and I appreciate your honesty and concern. It's some of the many things I love about you both," said Arthur, as he kissed Mira-Liana and hugged Merlin.

XXX

Later that night, Mordred knocked on Mithian's door to deliver a potion to Mithian at Gaius's request while his mentor went on his rounds. He knocked on the door and was eventually met by Mithian's manservant.

"My apologies if I've disturbed you, but Gaius asked me to deliver this," said Mordred, handing Hubert a vial of potion. "It's a sleeping draught for Princess Mithian."

"No need to apologize, sir. That's most kind and very thoughtful," said Hubert, sweetly as he took the vial. "Thank you, Mordred."

Mordred nodded and then caught the eyes of Mithian. She looked scared and almost pleading as she looked at him and then cast her brown gaze upon her manservant. Something wasn't quite right.

"Well, good night. Don't hesitate to call if you require help or anything else," he said.

"Yes, of course," said Hubert. "Good night."

And with that, the door was closed and locked and Mordred made his way back to Gaius's. He then began pounding some herbs with a pestle and mortar for Gaius.

After a few moments, Gaius came in and was accompanied by Frik.

"Almost done with the supplies?" asked Gaius.

They were replenishing Mira-Liana's bag of herbs and medicines for the journey tomorrow at the Queen's request as it was always a good idea to have back-up supplies on hand in case of emergencies.

"Almost," said Mordred. He poured the pounded herbs into a vial of water and shook it up. "There, finished."

Frik looked upon him with concern. "Is there something on your mind, son?"

"I don't know," admitted Mordred. "When I was delivering the sleeping draught to Mithian, something seemed to be wrong with her."

"Does she require more medicine?" asked Gaius.

Mordred shook his head. "She seems scared."

"Well, she's worried about her father, Mordred. It's only to be expected," said Gaius.

"No, it's more than that. She's terrified. I could see it in her eyes," said Mordred. "It's not the Mithian we know."

"Well, the Mithian we knew was from happier times," said Frik, gently.

"It's not just Mithian. It's Hubert. I know they've both been through a terrible ordeal, but there's something going on between them and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Emrys and Emrysa have seen it too. They're worried," said Mordred. "They think something's wrong."

Concern crossed Frik and Gaius's faces at this.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," said Frik. "You need to finish packing for tomorrow and get some sleep. Mira-Liana will need her supplies for the journey. In the meantime, we'll keep our eyes and ears open for anything suspicious."

Mordred nodded and obeyed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Rodor was being held prisoner by Odin and his men in a far-from pleasant prison. It didn't help that Odin kept acting like a smug creep, especially when he read a note he received from Agravaina via Mors.

"It seems your daughter's not just a pretty face, Rodor," said Odin. "Arthur's preparing to depart from Camelot." He turned to one of his guards. "Tell the men to make ready."

The guard obeyed and then Odin walked around, looking smug.

"The tomb of a king," he said. "A fitting end to Arthur's journey, don't you think?"

Rodor just narrowed his eyes and glared. "You lead an honorable man to his death, Odin. You're no king. You're just a common criminal."

That statement earned him a hard punch in the face from Odin.

"_Arthur_," he growled, "is the criminal. He murdered my son! It's high time he face justice for his crimes. He will suffer as I've suffered before he dies."

And with that, Odin left Rodor alone in his squalor of a prison.

XXX

Mithian feigned sleep that night and lay in her bed as she waited for Agravain to sleep. When she was certain he was out cold, she quietly slid out of bed. She could bear this no longer. She _had _to warn her friends of the dangers that awaited them and of their enemies' plots.

Agravain lay slumbering with his head on the table in her chambers. The key to the door lay under his hand.

Mithian was scared to death and rightly so, as she somehow managed to slip a small slender comb under Agravain's hand and snatch away the key. She then used the key to escape the room and flee down the castle halls, unaware that she'd left the door open and a draft had awoken Agravain.

Mithian ran, only to halt in her tracks when she ran into Agravain, who was still in his elderly disguise.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"No, I was just—" she was cut off and let out tiny gasp of pain when her bracelet grew red hot thanks to a spell of Agravain's.

"Did you really believe you could go to the Pendragons behind my back?" hissed Agravain.

Mithian was in so much agony that she was on her knees on the floor. "I didn't…I was only…" she sobbed. "My lord, please, you can't do this. Leave Merrick alone. The boy's done no wrong!"

"He's the spawn of Arthur and Mira-Liana, and their only son. He deserves no kindness from me or Odin," hissed Agravain. "He's done wrong just by existing and must be dealt with. Now, it seems I must deal with you as well." His eyes flashed gold and then a metal gag appeared over Mithian's mouth before vanishing. "Now, you cannot speak of what you know unless the spell's broken. But if you dare even attempt to betray me again, I'll bury your father alive after subjecting him to the worst kind of pain. Understand?"

Mithian just nodded and then held out her wrist, silently begging for him to cease the spell upon her. Agravain complied without hesitation.

Just then, a small voice said, "Mithian, are you alright?"

Mithian looked horrified while Agravain looked delighted to hear the voice of Arthur and Mira-Liana's only son, Merrick.

"Get up, slowly!" hissed Agravain. "Smile and follow along."

Mithian had no choice but to obey. She slowly rose up and cast her gaze upon the little prince, who was dressed in his nightwear and holding a small flask in his hands.

"I'm fine, Merrick," she lied. "I was just feeling a little faint. My manservant and I just came out for some air. What're you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and came down for a drink. I didn't want to wake anyone," said Merrick. He then looked at Hubert and an uneasy look crossed the boy's face. "Well, good night."

He turned to leave, but the moment he had his back turned, Agravain muttered, "_Swefnu!_" The spell knocked out the boy and then Agravain quickly scooped up the young prince in his arms. He then locked Mithian in her chambers before he sent Merrick away on Thunderstorm's back with a note to Odin.

_All too perfect, _thought Agravain, smugly. _Everything's going according to plan. Soon, Odin will have his revenge and I will be King of Camelot!_

XXX

The following morning, Arthur and Mira-Liana were awoken from their slumber at the crack of dawn by their daughters' frantic cries and shaking of their shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up!" cried Igraine.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" yawned Arthur, as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Merrick's gone!" said Amora.

The King and Queen were instantly awake and looked both concerned and angry.

"What do you mean Merrick's gone?" demanded Mira-Liana. "What happened?"

"He went to get a drink last night, but he never came back. We looked everywhere, but we can't find him," said Amora. She held up his flask. "Cook found this in the hall."

Arthur and Mira-Liana exchanged appalled and angry glances as fresh surges of worry and anger flooded them. Merrick was gone and that could only mean one thing. Odin had taken their son. Now, he was going to pay dearly for his actions. However, they forced themselves to be calm for their daughters' sakes.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. You are going to stay with Aunt Morgana and Uncle Frik and Mordred until we get back." said Arthur. "If you find anything, have Mordred or one of the members of the Council of Magic contact us. Okay?"

"Okay," said Igraine. But she and her sister still looked terrified and none could blame them.

"We know you're scared, but we need you to be brave for us," said Mira-Liana. "We promise, everything's going to be alright. We're going to rescue your brother and bring him home, we promise."

Amora nodded and then the two young girls tightly hugged their parents before they were sent to stay with their relatives for the time being.

The warning bell was sounded and everyone was alerted to the young prince's disappearance. To say that Merlin, Gwen and the others were furious and prepared to strike at the very heart of their foes for Merrick's kidnapping would be putting it lightly. They were ready to summon all three of the dragons and curse Odin into oblivion for his actions as when it came to family, the drums of war were heard.

Before another hour had passed, they were all riding out with their most loyal knights to rescue Rodor and Merrick.

After traveling for several leagues, they stopped to water the horses. Merlin was kind enough to help Mithian off her horse, but as he did so, he noticed the burn mark on her wrist.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I was bound by Odin's men before I could escape," said Mithian, not meeting his eyes as Hubert came up to them.

"I'm sorry. I could hear that for you, but if you'd rather have a pain-relieving salve, Mir would be more than happy to help," said Merlin, kindly.

Mithian shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Hubert was kind enough to treat it last night," she said.

"It is a painful memory for milady. It's best she not dwell on it," said Hubert.

Merlin nodded, not fully believing the story. "Yes, of course."

He left her, and cast his gaze upon his sister and Arthur and then the three of them went down to the stream to refill their flasks.

"How're you doing?" asked Merlin.

"Not well," admitted Arthur. "I'm worried sick and so furious, I think I'm going to kill something. Odin has gone too far this time."

"I've got half a mind to have the dragons burn that monster's castle to the ground," confessed Mira-Liana.

"But you won't," said Merlin. He fully understood what they were feeling. How could he not? His link to Mira-Liana allowed him to feel her emotions and like Arthur, he was a father and would do anything for his children. Merlin didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his own little ones. "Because Merrick wouldn't want you to and you don't want to be like Odin or our other enemies."

"Indeed," said Arthur. He sighed. "You do realize that this means either he's on to us or he's decided to take Merrick in revenge for what I did all those years ago."

"Maybe both," said Mira-Liana. _Oh, my poor boy…_

"I think Mithian knows more than she's saying," said Merlin. "She's got a burn mark on her wrist. She says it's from being held captive by Odin's men, but she didn't say a word about being captive. She said she escaped. Why would she lie about that?"

"Could it be shock?" asked Arthur, frowning.

"No amount of shock could do that," said Mira-Liana, flatly.

"There's something else. Rope burns leave marks on _both_ wrists. Mithian only had one and it was in the same shape as her bracelet," said Merlin.

"Which means someone on Odin's side is using magic," said Arthur. He sighed. "Not good. We need to find out who and quickly. Merrick could be in more danger than we realized."

And with that, they returned to the horses and resumed their journey. The future of two kingdoms was at stake and more importantly, the life of an innocent child.

XXX

They made camp when they reached the border just as night fell. There was a somber silence among them as they were all concerned for the prince's fate. If there was any doubt that Odin was plague upon the lands, it was gone now. Odin had failed to consider the ramifications of his actions. When you harmed one family member, you hurt them all.

In the middle of dinner, Hubert collapsed and was helped to his feet by Mira-Liana and Mordred.

"Are you alright, Hubert?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just some old aches and pains. Nothing more," lied Agravain.

"Well, just to be on the safe side, I think Mordred should examine you," said Mira-Liana, firmly. When he tried to protest, she added, "Please, I insist. Mordred has been taught by the best physician within the five kingdoms. He'll make you fit to take on a dragon."

"Well, if Your Majesty wishes it," said Agravain.

He was taken away by Mordred and tended to under Mithian's watch in a separate part of their camp. Moments later, Mordred returned looking concerned.

"Is something wrong with Hubert?" asked Arthur.

"No. He's resting now and there seem to be no physical ailments aside from exhaustion, but his blood seems to be racing through him with the vigor of someone half his age," said Mordred. "In fact, he's in better shape than anyone his age."

"How is that possible?" asked Merlin, frowning.

"Either magic or he's fitter than I give him credit for," said Mordred.

Whatever the reason, it did not bode well and aroused their suspicions. There was no doubt that they would have to keep a closer eye on Mithian's manservant.

XXX

As the sun rose, so did Arthur and Mira-Liana. They were worried about Merrick. They had tried to find him or at least contact him with magic to see if he was alright or assure him help was coming, but his prison blocked off so much magic that even Mira-Liana combining her powers with Merlin could hear and feel very little. The Queen watched the rising sun as she waited for it to be time to leave and was joined by her husband.

"Talk to me," said Arthur, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "You've been too quiet, Ana. Talk to me."

"I can feel him, Arthur," said Mira-Liana, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I can feel Merrick's emotions. He knows we're coming. He's being brave and he's full of hope, but he's so scared. I want my baby back. I want him in my arms and I never want to let go, ever."

"I know," said Arthur, as he held her. "So do I. We'll get him back, I promise."

Just then, Leon came up to them. "Your Majesties," he said. "The outriders have returned. They caught sight of Odin's men patrolling just beyond the border."

"They're looking for Rodor," said Mira-Liana. "We'll use a Cloaking Spell to conceal ourselves so we don't get caught."

"Yes, but if I may, wouldn't it be wiser to wait until nightfall when we have less chance of being seen? We're so few in number and—"

"And it's out of the question," interrupted Arthur. "My son's life is in danger, Leon. Time's a luxury we don't have. If we don't hurry, Merrick could be lost to us and I'm not about to take that risk. We're to press on to Nemeth. Get everyone ready to ride within the hour."

Leon nodded. "Yes, my king."

One way or another, all of this nonsense would end today.

XXX

Gwaine was packing up the saddlebags when Mithian came up to him.

"Your Majesty," said Gwaine, smiling.

"Good morning, Sir Gwaine," said Mithian, returning the smile. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"But of course, my lady. Anything," said Gwaine. He was a flirt, but he was also a gentleman and unable to resist a pretty young maiden, especially when said maiden was a damsel in distress.

"Would you mind filling my flask with water for me?" asked Mithian, holding out her flask.

"Sure, but you can use mine, if you like. I just filled it last night," said Gwaine.

Mithian looked uneasy as Hubert came into view. "Actually, I prefer to use my own, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I won't be a moment," said Gwaine. He bowed and then walked over to the stream. However, just as he finished filling the flask, he noticed an inscription in one of the rocks that turned his blood cold. It read, _Agravain._

_Oh, not good. _Hubert was Agravain in disguise! Why hadn't they seen it before! Quickly, Gwaine got to his feet and ran straight for the camp, only to be sent flying into a tree by Agravain, who'd followed him.

As a result, Gwaine suffered a severe head wound. He was barely conscious before Agravain choked him into unconsciousness.

At that point, Gwaine's absence was noticed and before long, he was found and taken back to camp where he was treated for his wound.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Hubert found him down by the stream," said Percival. "He must've fallen."

"He's suffered a heavy head wound," said Mordred, after examining the knight. He was already applying bandages and a poultice of herbs to the wound. "I can treat it, but I can't say for certain when he'll awaken and he'll most likely have a concussion."

"But you're certain he'll be alright?" asked Merlin. Gwaine was a close friend and they didn't want him to die.

Mordred nodded. "Quite certain. In the meantime, you should resume the journey to Nemeth. You can't afford to wait if you want to reach Merrick and Rodor in time. I'll take care of Gwaine. Someone should be here when he awakens."

"Alright. But send word when he awakens and go straight back to Camelot if you sense trouble," said Arthur.

"Yes, Arthur."

And with that, they rode onto Nemeth, unaware of the snake that was with them or the danger they were walking into at Nemeth.

The moment they were gone, Mordred placed his hand over Gwaine's wound. "_Waise helie._" He had not performed the magic earlier as he didn't trust Mithian's manservant.

Moments later, Gwaine was gasping for breath as he clutched Mordred's arm. His wound was healed and he was alright again.

"Easy, easy," said Mordred. "You took a nasty blow. What happened?"

"Hubert attacked me," said Gwaine, as he sat up. "No, Agravain attacked me. Hubert _is _Agravain. He's using an aging spell. That's why he was always so tired and Mithan looked so scared of him."

Mordred's eyes widened. "What? You're sure?"

"Positive." He quickly told Mordred what had happened at the stream before finishing with, "Where are the others?"

"Heading to Nemeth as we speak," said Mordred. "They're walking into a trap!"

Quickly, the two men rose to their feet and ran for their friends and kin, praying they weren't too late.

XXX

Meanwhile, Mithian was leading the people of Camelot to the tomb. Before long, they crossed the border and were in Odin's territory. Thanks to Merlin and Mira-Liana's Cloaking Spell, they remained hidden from the patrols of Odin's men and before long, they reached their destination.

"Is this it?" asked Mira-Liana.

Mithian nodded. "Yes. We should find my father and your son inside."

"Let's go then," said Arthur. "Elyan, Lancelot, you stand guard with the others. Percival, you're with us. Ana, you and Merlin hold hands and stay together. We may need your combined powers."

Everyone obeyed and soon there was a guard outside the entrance while the others went inside, following Mithian's directions.

They walked deep in a tunnel underneath the tomb and eventually came upon the burial chamber. But when they entered the chamber, there was no sign of Rodor or Merrick, which caused them to frown.

"I don't understand. Where're my son and your father?" asked Arthur.

Mithian looked as though she was about to cry. "They're not here."

"Then where are they?" asked Mira-Liana, her voice dangerously calm.

"I'm sorry," said Mithian, tearfully. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone drew their blades and the twins prepared to use magic as they were suddenly surrounded by Odin's men who were all armed to the teeth. A battle went underway, but soon those of Camelot were bound and trapped.

"What wrong have we have done you?" yelled Arthur, to Mithian.

"It's not what wrong you've done her, but what wrong you've done _me_, Arthur Pendragon," said Odin, as he entered the room. "I've waited many years for this day. You killed my son." He snapped his fingers, and then his men brought in two others. Mithian was then reunited with her father while Merrick was brought forth. The boy looked both frightened and relieved, but seemed unharmed.

_Merrick, _said Mira-Liana, relieved. _Thank heavens. Dear, are you alright? Did they hurt you?_

_No. I'm alright, but I'm still a little scared, _said Merrick. He smiled a little. _I knew you'd come for me._

_Always, _said Mira-Liana, smiling a little. _You've been so brave. We're going to get you out of here, I promise. Everything's going to be okay. _

"Let him go!" ordered Arthur. "My son's innocent! He's done nothing to you!"

"On the contrary, beyond _your _son, he's far from innocent," said Odin. "You see Arthur, you took what was most precious from me and now you will pay the forfeit."

"And not a moment too soon," said Agravain, as his disguise fell and he returned to his youthful form. "You are not alone in having waited for this moment, Odin. Appearances can be deceiving, can they not?"

"You filthy, backstabbing, cowardly, arrogant worm!" snarled Mira-Liana. "No wonder Odin was able to steal Merrick. Cowards like you know no end to evil!"

"Silence!" shouted Odin. He turned to Arthur. "Now, you will pay the forfeit, Arthur Pendragon."

"Was my father's life not payment enough?" asked Arthur.

"No!" said Odin, flatly. "I want you to suffer as I've suffered before I kill you."

"Please," said Arthur. "Kill me if you must, but spare my boy."

"Kill either one of them and you'll have all of Camelot to answer to," warned Merlin.

"Camelot is nothing with the three of you," sneered Odin. Granted, he didn't know that he'd have the wrath of dragons on him if he slew his prisoners, but he was failing to consider that their relatives, all twelve members of the Council of Magic and the Knights of the Round Table would have his head for his actions.

Arthur chuckled. "You clearly don't know anything about my people or my family and friends. They will hunt you, and they will find you and they will not rest until they're through with you."

Odin didn't look the least bit concerned. "I will deal with your allies soon enough. But now, the time for my revenge has come."

He drew his sword and was about to strike, but then Merlin managed to grab Mira-Liana's hand and they incanted a spell in their minds before stomping their feet and causing an earthquake and doing so much damage that a cave-in soon followed.

Those from Camelot escaped their captors and within moments, Merrick was safe in his mother's arms as the knights slew their captors just as Mordred and Gwaine arrived and helped out with the fight. Agravain was knocked out as they then fled for their lives.

When they escaped the tomb, they battled Odin and the rest of his men. This time after luring Odin and his men into a trench, Merlin and Mira-Liana used their magic to make the vines, roots and other plants turn as hard as steel and tightly bind their foes while Arthur dueled the wicked king. Being younger, faster and better skilled and armed with Excalibur, he naturally won.

Arthur held his blade to Odin's throat with a cold look in his eyes. "I should strike you down where you stand for what you've done," he growled. "My family should curse you and your land into oblivion."

"But it would bring nothing good," said Mira-Liana. She had a tight grip on her son with one hand and had her other hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We want peace and the lands united. Killing you will not accomplish that," said Merlin.

"You think I care for your plans?" spat Odin. "Kill me! Finish it and be done!"

"And what then? If I kill you, your people will seek revenge and then there will be a war without an end," said Arthur. He wanted Odin dead, but it was not worth risking so many lives and destroying the future they'd been working so hard to create. Also, he wanted to be the kind of father and husband his family would be proud to call their own and taking revenge would not accomplish that.

"There is no other way," said Odin.

"There is _always _a way!" said Mira-Liana.

"In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth," said Arthur.

"Even if I agree, it solves nothing. What about us, Pendragon?" demanded Odin.

"A truce," said Arthur, "binding our kingdoms to peace."

Odin looked outraged. "Never!"

"Is this what you want?" demanded Arthur, as he pressed his blade harder. "To die here and now, knowing that you condemned this land to war? Odin, we cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

"You killed my son!" hissed Odin.

"You killed my father, you kidnapped and nearly killed my own son!" yelled Arthur. "We have both lost people whom we hold dear. We've both lost and suffered much at the other's hand. Let us lose no more. I'm offering you the chance to end it. Take it!" As if for proof, he sheathed Excalibur and held out his hand to Odin.

After a few moments, Odin accepted Arthur's hand. "So be it. A truce it is," he said.

And with that, they left Odin's territory and as soon as they were across the border into Camelot, they took a moment to rest. Merrick then left his mother and ran into his father's arms. Arthur didn't hesitate to shower his boy with love and relief at his safe return.

XXX

Everyone was relieved and rejoiced at the prince's safe return upon when they came back to Camelot and Mithian and her father were looked over and treated as guests. By now, the spell upon Mithian had been discovered and broken, so she was free to speak as she wished.

"Your wounds are painful, but superficial, Your Majesty," said Gaius, after he finished tying off Rodor's bandage. "You'll heal in good time."

Rodor looked grateful. "Thank you, Gaius."

Arthur then entered the room and was accompanied by his wife and children. None of them were letting Merrick out of their sights.

"Good news, Odin's removed his armies from Nemeth. The kingdom is yours once again," said Arthur.

"All thanks to you," said Mithian, smiling.

"Well, everyone played their part," said Arthur, humbly.

Mithian looked regretful. "I know I played mine. I am so sorry for what I did. But you must know, I never wanted to harm any of you. When Merrick was taken, I was coming to warn you, but Agravain caught me and used a spell to keep me silent. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"Mithian, you don't have to apologize," said Mira-Liana. "You had no choice and you did what you could. No one would've done any differently. The important thing is, we're all safe, there's peace, and Merrick is back with us."

Mithian smiled. "Camelot is lucky beyond measure to have a king and queen such as the two of you."

"It's us who're lucky. Camelot would be nothing without the courage and loyalty of its friends and people," said Arthur. "Friendship, family and loyalty are things people like Agravain will never understand."

"Indeed," said Rodor, looking impressed.

"Well, we best be going. We'll see you later," said Mira-Liana, as they left the chambers.

XXX

That night, Arthur tucked his children into bed after Mira-Liana had finished reading to them. For the moment, the king and queen were keeping a bed big enough for their three children in their own chambers so they might keep an eye on their little ones.

"You alright, Merrick?" asked Arthur. "You can lay with your mother and I if you wish."

Merrick shook his head. He showed little signs of trauma and was in good health. (Amora or Igraine would've said something, if they thought he wasn't) Merrick was curled up with his sisters, both of whom were asleep and holding hands. Amora's hand lay tightly intertwined with Merrick's, just like how Merlin and Mira-Liana used to sleep.

"I'm alright," he said. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"When I was trapped with Rodor, even though I was scared and I couldn't really sense anyone, I knew you were still coming for me," said Merrick. "I knew it, even though I couldn't really use my magic to contact you."

Arthur smiled as he stroked Merrick's hair. It touched him to know that his young boy had had such faith in his family. "That's because we're family and family looks out for each other. And I promise you, your mother and I, will always come for you and your sisters no matter what."

Merrick nodded and then reached up, careful not to wake up his sisters, and hugged his father. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too, my son," said Arthur. He then kissed his son's forehead and had him lay back down. Within moments, the boy was asleep.

Mira-Liana smiled as she was taken into Arthur's arms and they shared a tender kiss. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too," said Arthur.

"I'm so proud of you," said Mira-Liana. "You chose the better path with Odin and gave us hope for the future."

"I had you and Merlin and our friends to help with that," said Arthur. "I don't know where I'd be without any of you. My family is my life."

Mira-Liana smiled again as she kissed him once more. "And you'll always have us with you."

Of that much, they were certain. As long as they stood together united, nothing could stand in their way.


	5. The Disir

The Disir

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The day was chilly, but bright and clear as Arthur and the knights did the day's training.

At the moment Arthur was doing one-on-one duel practice with Mordaunt while Merlin watched from the sidelines at his sister's request. Though there was little proof that Mordaunt was evil or truly Arthur's bane, neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana could forget their horrible vision of him killing Arthur or the dreaded prophecy they'd received and so, they watched Mordaunt carefully.

Mordaunt was certainly proving to be a skilled fighter. He came close to, but not quite best Arthur in their morning duel. It ended with him on his backside while Arthur doing the honorable thing and throwing down his sword before helping the young knight up.

"Well done, Mordaunt. Well done," said Arthur, smiling. "Your skills have improved. Been practicing have you?"

Mordaunt smiled back and humbly nodded. "Yes, milord."

"Keep it up," said Arthur.

He then ended practice and then he and Merlin went up to his chambers where Mira-Liana was waiting. She'd been dealing with some paperwork that wouldn't wait and was slightly anxious to hear about practice.

"How'd training go?" she asked, when they came into the room. She handed Arthur a clean set of casual clothes before he went behind the dressing screen. "I could hear quite a bit of fighting from my window."

"Very well, actually. Mordaunt's certainly proving to be a good fighter. You should've seen his moves he used today," said Arthur.

"Yes, he…" Merlin then explained the types of sword moves that Mordaunt had used that day. "What do you think of him, Mir?"

"Honestly, I think that so far Mordaunt's shown that has all the makings of a fine knight, but nevertheless I'm still wary of him," said Mira-Liana.

"Don't tell me you two are still worrying about that vision you saw," said Arthur, as he emerged from behind the dressing screen. He'd become somewhat good friends with Mordaunt and while he was being careful, he wasn't constantly dwelling on the possible future like Merlin and Mira-Liana were.

So far, Mordaunt had proved to be a kind, friendly and very likeable young man and he'd already acquired several friends in his brief stay at Camelot.

"Considering how terrifying it was, how can we not?" sighed Merlin. "Mordaunt's an excellent swordsman and modest, but he's young and headstrong and we don't know much about him."

"True, but you were warned about Mordred being my bane, you knew little about him and yet you took a chance with him. Look how that ended out," said Arthur.

"Yes, we did. And knowing that makes us feel like hypocrites," admitted Mira-Liana. She'd been thinking about it for some time now. Kilgarrah's father had warned them about Mordred possibly being the cause of Arthur's death and yet none of them had accepted it. They'd changed Mordred's future by showing him nothing but friendship and love, and yet they were struggling to do the same for Mordaunt. "I think part of the problem is, Mordred was just a child at the time and so innocent, and easy to change, whereas Mordaunt's a full-grown man and probably more dangerous."

"But nevertheless, Mordaunt is Mordred's friend and we all know that Mordred's trust doesn't come easily," pointed out Arthur. "And besides, if there's one thing I know, it's that the future isn't set in stone. It can easily be changed. Besides, Mordaunt has shown no evidence that he has any ill-will towards any of us."

"We know," said Merlin. He sighed again. "He's a likable person and our friend. We like him, and so does everyone else here, but Mir and I can't get that vision or the warning out of our heads. Sometimes, I don't know what's worse, knowing of the future or not knowing it." Knowledge or lack of could truly be heavy burden sometimes. How those who foresaw future or knew of it like the dragons bore it, he would never know.

"Well, in the meantime, all you can do is show him the same kindness and friendship we gave Mordred and hope for the best," said Arthur. "You once told me that worry is not a wise counsel. We must trust in ourselves and do what we believe to be right."

"He's right, Merlin," sighed Mira-Liana. They'd been kind to Mordaunt, but their fear had kept them from forming a true friendship with the young man. "We've been unfair to him and that needs to change. We can't keep worrying like this over possibilities we're not completely sure of."

"But what about the vision and the warning?" asked Merlin.

"You think I'm not scared? But look at our past. Whenever we were told of a possible future, we took a chance and made our own future. We took a chance with Mordred when we were told he was Arthur's bane, and look at what he's become now. We owe Mordaunt the same chance," said Mira-Liana. "Where would any of us be, if no one gave anyone a chance?"

Merlin sighed for the third time, knowing his sister was right. Mordaunt had yet to show any solid proof that he was truly Arthur's bane. They owed Mordaunt the same chance they'd given Mordred.

"Alright, fine. But if he does anything wrong or hurts any one of us, I'm feeding him to the dragons," he said.

That earned a laugh from Arthur and Mira-Liana and lightened the mood considerably before they journeyed down to the hall for their midday meal.

XXX

Later that day, Lancelot and his men returned from patrol looking very grim as they entered the hall, where Arthur and the others were waiting at the Round Table.

"Lancelot, what news do you bring from the east?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Nothing good, my queen," said Lancelot, sadly as he sat down. "As you know, a few days ago our garrison in the Forest of Breckfir intercepted a man who goes by the name of Osgar."

"The renegade sorcerer?" said Arthur.

Lancelot nodded. "The same. They were trying to apprehend him when he used his powers to escape. I'm deeply sorry to report that Sir Ranalf was fatally wounded. We tried to save him, but in the end he died in arms and asked that I tell you, my king, that it was his honor to serve you and a greater honor to be your friend."

Arthur grew pale and he stiffened as he tightly held his wife's hand. Sir Ranalf had not just been a brave and loyal knight, he'd been one of Arthur's closest childhood friends.

"Sir Ranalf was a truly loyal knight and an even greater friend," said Arthur, after swallowing painfully. "Place all the men on the eastern territories on high alert. Send money and condolences to Sir Ranalf's family. We'll hold a vigil for him when we return."

Lancelot bowed his head. "Yes, sire."

"I personally shall lead a patrol to bring Osgar to justice," said Arthur. "Tell Mordaunt I wish to speak with him. This meeting is over."

The meeting was then dismissed and everyone left the hall to prepare to bring the criminal to justice.

Mira-Liana followed her husband to their chambers, where he began pouring over maps and drinking a large cup of wine to settle his nerves.

"Is it necessary for you to go in person?" she asked.

"The king must lead or what's the point of him?" said Arthur.

Mira-Liana bit back a sigh as she knew there was more to it than that, even if Arthur wasn't really willing to admit it. There was "I know Sir Ranalf was a close friend and I know the anger and hurt you're feeling, but please remember what happened with Odin. Don't give into your hate."

"I won't," he promised, as he kissed her. "I'll be alright, Ana, I promise."

"Then you won't mind if I come with you just to be sure," said Mira-Liana.

"While normally I wouldn't refuse such an offer, you can't come this time," said Arthur. "With Morgana and Frik on their second honeymoon, one of the Royal Family has to be in charge while I'm gone. Since the children are too young, that only leaves you."

Mira-Liana sighed as she knew Arthur was right. "Alright, fine. But I want you to take Merlin and Mordred with you. We don't know how powerful Osgar is and I don't want you or the others going out there without some form of magical protection."

"Okay, fair enough," said Arthur. He wouldn't dream of leaving without Merlin and he knew taking his brother-in-law and one of their closest friends would ease his wife's worried mind. There was little he wouldn't do for her. Plus, she was right that they would need magical protection to be on the safe side. "Besides, you needn't worry. Everything will be alright. As you've said before, we've many fine knights."

Mira-Liana chuckled as she shook her head. "That'll never change. Worrying just means I care."

"Indeed," said Arthur, smiling. "Ana, what would you say if I told you I intend to ask Mordaunt to come as well?"

Mira-Liana sighed again. "I would say that as long as he's loyal to Camelot and to us, I'm alright with it."

Arthur looked relieved.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Mira-Liana.

The door opened, revealing Mordaunt. "You asked to see me, Your Majesty."

"Yes, do come in, Mordaunt," said Arthur. He rolled out a map onto the table and looked solemn. "The time has come for you to accompany your king."

Mordaunt's eyes widened. "My lord?"

"I want you to join me on a patrol through the White Mountains," said Arthur.

Mordaunt looked both shocked and thrilled. "You wish for me to accompany you to Breckfir?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, my lord. This is a great honor," said Mordaunt, smiling.

"Think nothing of it. You've earned your place." He gave Mordaunt a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Now, go pack and inform Mordred and Merlin that they'll be joining us. We'll ride out at dawn."

Mordaunt nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, I shall. You won't regret this, I promise." He then humbly bowed. "Good day, Your Majesties."

Mira-Liana and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

XXX

The following morning at dawn, Arthur, Merlin, Mordred, Mordaunt and the knights prepared to ride out and bring Osgar to justice once and for all.

Gwen hugged and kissed her husband good-bye. "I love you. Stay safe and try not to get into any trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" teased Merlin, as he kissed her.

Gwen laughed and returned the kiss.

Mira-Liana spoke to Mordred after she'd said good-bye to her husband and brother. She was also helping Mordred pack up herbs and potions in case someone fell injured or ill.

"Mordred, could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Of course, anything," said Mordred.

"Take care of Merlin and Arthur for me," said Mira-Liana. She knew they were both highly skilled and capable men, but she knew Arthur and Merlin would worry about her if she was going off without them.

Mordred smiled as he nodded. "I will do my best, but they don't always make it easy," he said, jokingly, making her laugh.

"And make sure you come home safe or Morgana and Frik will have your hide," said Mira-Liana.

Mordred nodded again before getting onto his horse and then riding off with the rest of the knights.

XXX

They rode deep into the forest for several hours.

The journey was hardly a quiet one as Gwaine and the others decided to give Mordaunt a "proper knight's initiation" which involved making him think he'd forgotten or was missing necessary items like a waterskin and dagger, and tying his wrists to the saddle of his horse while making him ride backwards. It was something they claimed to have all done on their first patrol as knights of Camelot.

Anyone else probably would've found it annoying or been angry, but thankfully it was all in good fun and Mordaunt didn't seem much bothered by it.

It wasn't long before Mordred and Merlin stopped in their horses in their tracks.

"Everything alright?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"No. It's Osgar, he's close," said Merlin. "We can sense him."

That caused everyone to get off their horses and search for clues. Before long, they found tracks and Percival discovered a torn cloth on a broken branch.

"Look at this. He's getting careless," said Percival.

"Or he could be waiting for us," said Mordred, frowning.

"I think you're right. Look!" said Mordaunt. He pointed with his sword to an area not too far ahead where a cloaked covered figure just disappeared.

"Spread out," ordered Arthur. "I want at least one magic practitioner with each group. Mordred, you go with Gwaine and Elyan. Mordaunt, go with Lancelot and Percival. Merlin, you're with me. Find Osgar and bring him to me, dead or alive."

Everyone nodded and obeyed Arthur's orders as they split up into three groups and went to find Osgar.

Carefully and stealthily, Mordred, Gwaine and Elyan made their way to where they thought Osgar might be, and found him sitting on a log, looking bored and slightly impatient. He was a raggedy middle-aged man with faded ginger hair and beard, and dressed in entirely in dark grey and black.

The two knights and young Druid surrounded him on all sides with their swords drawn and magic at the ready. But he showed no signs of malic or attacking as he stood up and faced them.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you'd taken the wrong path," he said.

"You're Osgar, aren't you?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, I am. And I have an important message for your king," said Osgar. "Please, take me too him."

"Oh, it'll be our pleasure," growled Elyan as he and Gwaine placed their blades at Osgar's throat.

Osgar just gave them a look. "Do you not know who I am?"

"You're a heretic and a murderer," said Mordred, flatly.

Osgar narrowed his eyes as he glared. "I'm just a man who values his freedom and doesn't turn his back on his beliefs, unlike you, Mordred. If anyone's a traitor, it's you. Now, take me to your king."

Gwaine and Elyan pressed their swords in closer, which caused Osgar to attack. He flung the two knights into trees, before Mordred attacked him with a fireball, which burnt him badly. Gwaine then managed to get up and stab Osgar before Osgar flung them all away with his magic.

The sorcerer then made his way to Arthur and Merlin, who took defensive stances when they saw him. But they lowered their defenses a little when they saw his injuries.

"Sire, my name is Osgar," he said, as he collapsed.

"We're well-aware of you who are," said Arthur, coldly.

"Then you must also know that I'm sent here from the sacred Disir to pass judgment on you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King."

"What rights do have you to pass judgment on him?" demanded Merlin, outraged.

"No one is above the judgment of the Disir, no matter how royal," said Osgar, faintly.

Merlin then took pity on the man and tried to help him, only to have Osgar push him away.

"No, my time has come," said Osgar. "I must now fulfill a sacred duty to pass the Disir's judgment onto your king, as it was once commanded by Morgause, High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"Morgause?" repeated Arthur, angrily. "You would follow that lying evil witch?" They had not heard anything of Morgause for years and presumed she was dead. Long had she been an enemy to Camelot and any who followed her or her son, Agravain, was Camelot's enemy as well.

"I do my duty, nothing more," said Osgar. He weakly reached into his cloak and pulled out a strange gold medallion, two inches thick with strange markings. "Your hand, Arthur Pendragon."

Cautiously and warily, Arthur knelt down and held out his hand as the medallion was placed in his palm.

"It is done," whispered Osgar.

Arthur and Merlin frowned in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Arthur.

"It is both judgment and fate," said Osgar. "After her first encounter with you, Morgause told the Disir that you would become your father's son. You claim you seek only peace with those of magic, but you are a liar and you will become an enemy of the Old Religion just as your father did. Now, the ancient gods will decide your destiny. The Disir have spoken and the circle of life begins, for even as Albion flowers the seeds of her destruction are being sown."

"That is sheer nonsense. I would never do what my father did!" said Arthur, his tone stern but soft. "My own kin are magic. Why would I wage war on their kind?"

But his words fell upon deaf ears as Osgar grabbed his hand. "It is not too late, Arthur Pendragon, to find the truth path and redeem yourself. No further chance shall be given."

And with that, Osgar perished, leaving Merlin and Arthur very confused and highly concerned.

XXX

Despite the man being a renegade sorcerer, Merlin found himself burying Osgar and leaving a stone marker for him out of pity, with Mordaunt and Mordred's help once they had regrouped.

"It's a shame about Osgar," said Mordaunt, after they'd finished. "I'd heard stories of Osgar once or twice. He could've been a fine ally of Camelot."

"Indeed, but no one forced him to listen to Morgause or follow the path he did. He made his own choice, as must we all," said Merlin. _But how he could've followed her, I'll never know. _

"He wasn't evil. He was just misguided," said Mordred. He sighed and shook his head. "Still, it's sad day when one of us dies. Even if he was an enemy, the least we can do is show him a little kindness." He then noticed the look on Merlin's face. "Are you alright, Emrys?"

"No, I'm not. This doesn't bode well for Arthur and Mir's going to have a fit when she finds out. I just don't understand how so many people can believe that Arthur will be the same as Uther. He's done nothing but good for our kind for so long. Why can't they just believe that we've finally gained our freedom and can be accepted for who and what we are?" murmured Merlin.

"Uther didn't always fear magic, Merlin. I grew up with stories that he tolerated it to some degree before his wife's death. Some feel that history is merely repeating itself," explained Mordaunt. "And those that do have their hearts hardened with anger and bitterness by years of unjust pain and suffering. But there are just as many, if not more, who believe in all the good that's been accomplished since you and Mira-Liana entered Arthur's life and still believe in the golden age that will be Albion, myself and Mordred included."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Mordaunt." _Perhaps we were wrong about you after all. _

Mordaunt smiled back. "Come on, the king will want us back at camp."

XXX

Later that night, they were all resting and gathered around a campfire. Mordred tended to Elyan and Gwaine, who had bumps bigger than eggs on the back of their heads and were fortunate to escape with only minor concussions from Osgar's attack.

"Does that feel better?" asked Mordred, as he finished applying a poultice to Gwaine's wound.

Gwaine nodded. "Thanks, Mordred."

Mordred looked pleased as he went to sit down.

"How are they?" asked Arthur.

"Aside from a headache, they should be fine," said Mordred. "I've given them medicine and they'll make a full recovery before the week's out."

"Glad to hear it," said Merlin, pleased.

"You're a skilled physician, Mordred," said Mordaunt, smiling.

Mordred smiled back. "Thank you. I'm still learning, but I've had some fine teachers."

"Nonsense," said Merlin. "You've come a long way from the little boy that sought to learn under Gaius's tutelage. You're just as good as him."

Mordred just blushed under Merlin's praise.

Arthur then raised his cup. "And speaking of praises, here's to Mordaunt for his first successful mission. Percival and Lancelot said you were of great help to them. You sensed Osgar's movements and alerted Mordred. So, here's to you."

"To Mordaunt," they murmured in unison.

"Congratulations," said Merlin.

Mordaunt humbly bowed his head under his friends and king's praise. "Thank you. But I was merely doing my duty."

"Nevertheless, you did well," said Arthur, smiling.

Mordaunt smiled. "So, is dinner almost ready? It smells delicious and I hear that Merlin's cooking is spectacular," he said, changing the subject.

"Well, it's not much of a meal, but I think you'll find it delightful," said Merlin, as he dished out their dinner. They'd caught some wild game and Merlin had mixed it up with some herbs to make a delicious stew. "And it's hot and ready, so come get it before Gwaine eats it all."

Gwaine gave a look of mock-offense as they all laughed and partook of their share of their evening meal.

Some time later, Arthur noticed that Merlin had fallen into worrying-in-silence routine. He sighed as he put down his dinner dish. "Alright, Merlin, out with it. You're only this quiet when you're worried about something, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking as Osgar," said Merlin. "He was a powerful sorcerer, yet he wouldn't heal himself and he didn't try to kill you. And whoever the Disir are, they're dangerous and mean business. Why else would someone like Morgause tell them you're like Uther? And what about the rune mark?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose you're right, but honestly Merlin, time and time again we've come across many dangerous foes and obstacles, but we've always stopped them and stood strong, because we have what Morgause and Agravain never will—family, true friendship, loyalty and love. As long as we stand together, what can't we overcome?"

"True enough, but I once heard it be said that a man without fear is a man without hope," said Merlin. It never hurt to be cautious and they knew better than to underestimate their enemies. Besides, they weren't invincible. Who knew what would happen?

"Well, either way, whatever and whenever it happens, we'll face it together," said Arthur. "I'll have Gaius examine this when we get back. Now, are you going to relax a little or am I going to have to give you the noogie of your life?"

When Merlin didn't reply in time, Arthur was true to his word. He held Merlin in a headlock and gave him a noogie until Merlin finally called "uncle!" and pulled away looking amused.

"You know Mir's probably going to slap you again when she finds out about this," said Merlin. "Someone else is after your royal backside, you nearly got killed and we're probably going to have to save your hide again. She won't be happy."

"Oh, heavens, don't remind me," said Arthur, groaning slightly. He'd been on the receiving end of his wife's angry slaps twice before and he didn't fancy a third time.

Merlin just laughed at the look on Arthur's face while Mordred and Mordaunt looked at them with amusement.

"Are they always like that?" asked Mordaunt.

Mordred nodded. "They're brothers. That's what brothers do."

Mordaunt said nothing, but looked at Arthur and Merlin with perhaps the smallest hint of envy.

XXX

As predicted, while Mira-Liana was glad to see her friends and family's safe return, she was not at all pleased to learn of what had occurred in the forest and insisted that they learn more about the Disir and what the rune mark meant as soon as possible.

Gaius examined it and when he'd completed his examination, he called in Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur and looked very grim indeed.

"Well, Gaius, what've you found out?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," said Gaius. He held up the gift from Osgar. "In times past, this rune mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanted by the Court of the Disir."

"Who are the Disir?" asked Mira-Liana.

"They're a court of the Old Religion," said Gaius. "Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers, and their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgment, their word was final."

"But if they're truly seers and soothsayers, then they must know of what I believe," said Arthur. He couldn't believe he was still being judged by what his father had been and not for the man he was. "Have I not been a fair and just king since I took the throne? Have I not ridded it of the wrongs and injustices of the past? Have I not granted freedom and equality to those of magic?"

"You have, but you can't always change what people believe, Arthur," said Gaius. "There are many whose hearts are hardened by years of bitterness and suffering and are beyond hope."

"Regardless, I would never do what my father did to those of magic. My own friends and family are magic, for heaven's sake. Why would they think I'd turn against them?" asked Arthur. "These past years since I took the throne, I've only helped those with magic and formed a council specifically for that purpose. How can the Disir judge me for things done so long ago?"

"It's likely they've been in the darkness for some time. If their last contact with the outside world was from Morgause, then they've little reason to believe that you're truly helping those with magic," said Gaius. "After all, back then the public didn't know of your beliefs that magic and those who possess it could be a force for good. But whatever the reason, the Disir have decided to make a judgment against you. The Old Religion held that the rune mark contained not only the man's guilt, but the path that the gods had chosen for him. That is why it is both judgment and fate."

Arthur looked slightly concerned. "Is there no way to appease the Disir and prove to them that I'm not what Morgause told them I was?"

"Perhaps, but I will need to do further research," said Gaius.

Arthur sighed as he rubbed the space in between his eyes. "Well, whatever happens, no one controls my destiny. I make my own path."

"Do you?" asked Merlin. "Kilgarrah's father once told us that no one can choose their destiny or escape it."

"No one made me choose to accept magic, Merlin. That was my choice," said Arthur. "Just as what happens now will be my choice. I'll appease the Disir and prove to them that Albion's time here, by whatever means necessary."

"At what expense? Your own life?" demanded Mira-Liana. She looked worried as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, the Disir are not to be trifled with. We need to take them seriously. We need to be cautious and careful and not gain another enemy. There are some beings in this world that are even more powerful than Merlin and I combined and I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Arthur gently stroked her cheek with his hand. "I promise, I'll be careful, Ana. Nothing could ever keep me away from you for too long."

Mira-Liana looked a little relieved, but not much.

XXX

Later that same night, Merlin and Mira-Liana decided they needed an old friend's counsel, so they went out and summoned forth Kilgarrah, who swiftly arrived and stood before them.

His large golden eyes were full of concern.

"Young Dragonlord and Dragonlady, you seem very troubled. What is it that concerns you so?" asked Kilgarrah.

"The Disir have chosen to make judgment on Arthur," said Merlin. "Apparently, Morgause once spoke to them and told them that he was his father's son. We fear he's in danger. We need to know more about the Disir so we can protect him."

Kilgarrah looked very grave at this. "You were right to summon me. The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate."

"And what is it to be?" asked Mira-Liana, liking this less and less.

"The rune mark predicts Arthur's death," said Kilgarrah.

_Death? _repeated Merlin, horrified as he exchanged an appalled glance with his sister.

_No, it cannot be! _said Mira-Liana. Aloud she asked, "When? When will Arthur die?"

"The future is unclear, my queen, you should know that by now," said Kilgarrah. "There are many paths. Not all lead to Camelot's ruin. You saved Mordred and prevented his fate despite knowing that he might be Arthur's bane. Perhaps you can do the same with Mordaunt."

"So, Arthur's fate and Mordaunt's _are _bound together," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah nodded. "But it is not a straight and narrow path. It is like ivory around a tree, taking many twists and turns. He is dangerous, and there is good cause to doubt him, but the same could easily be said about anyone with power and there are some things that Arthur must do alone."

"Is there nothing at all that we can do about Mordaunt?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You may influence him, but in the end, only Mordaunt can choose his path," said Kilgarrah, gently. "If he proves to be a threat, then you must cut the ivory from the tree. If he is not, then you will have gained a strong ally and possibly a friend."

Merlin and Mira-Liana sighed as they shared a silent conversation. So much rested upon their shoulders, and yet there was only so much they could do. If Mordaunt fulfilled the dark prophecy, everything they'd been working for would be lost forever. Yet, if they chose wrong and condemned him now, they would never be able to forgive themselves for such an act.

"Your load is heavy, little ones," continued Kilgarrah, soothingly, "but remember that you are not alone."

"We won't forget," said Merlin. "Thank you, old friend."

Kilgarrah nodded and then took off into the night.

XXX

Arthur didn't seem to take his own advice about worrying, because the following day he was very quiet, barely ate a thing and kept fiddling with the rune mark. Finally, after supper that evening, Mira-Liana went to see him in their chambers with a plate of her own cooking. She'd been thinking a lot that day and felt she knew what to do to ease her husband's troubled mind.

Arthur was sitting as his desk, rolling the rune mark in between his fingers and unaware of his wife's presence until she put the tray of food down and rubbed his shoulder as she sat on his desk.

"Ah, Ana," said Arthur.

"Hey," said Mira-Liana. She looked at him with concern. "Is everything alright, love? You've barely said a word or eaten anything all day."

Arthur sighed. "Well…call me a hypocrite, but I can't stop thinking about the Disir and Osgar. It's worrying me."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Remember, worry isn't a wise counsel and you said it yourself, you've been helping those with magic for years and you wouldn't do what Uther did," said Mira-Liana, soothingly. "Perhaps the Disir will be willing to listen to you if we sought them out."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But Ana, before you and Merlin came into my life, I shared many of my father's views on magic and I can't forget when that spirit sought vengeance on me," said Arthur. "And Gaius is right. Until I became king, no one outside of our little circle knew that my views had changed."

"But that was a long time ago. You've come a long way from the young prince I met so many years ago," said Mira-Liana, as she rubbed his shoulder. "And besides, you helped Mordred just because he was an innocent boy, the spirit forgave you and you've been more than a fair and just king, you've been a good and noble man for many years."

"I know, but…" he sighed again. "You didn't see the look in Osgar's eyes, Ana. His belief that I would become my father drove him to such madness. He didn't look at me with hatred or anger, he looked at me with pity and he was willing to die for it."

"Many men would die for what they believe in, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be judged like this," said Mira-Liana, shaking her head. "We should treat this with seriousness and caution, but you must remember that neither Osgar nor the Disir know you like I do. If they did, they'd feel nothing but love and respect."

"That may be, but once in a while, I honestly wonder if I'll become my father," admitted Arthur. The thought had plagued him for some time.

"I don't believe that," said Mira-Liana, firmly. From the time she'd first met Arthur, she'd known that he was not Uther and she'd never once believed that her husband would become her late father-in-law. "And neither does any one of our friends or our family. You are not your father, Arthur. You're your own man."

"I know that, but what if the Disir are right? What if I need to judged and punished for my past and I've brought danger to Camelot?" asked Arthur, as he put the rune mark down.

"Arthur, look at me," said Mira-Liana. She slid into his lap and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you more than anything else in this world. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. It's over and all we can do is move on and focus on our present and our future. And whatever happens with the Disir, Merlin and I will be right by your side as we've always been. Your load is heavy, but you're not alone. We're with you, always."

That seemed to cheer Arthur up considerably, because he smiled and kissed her as he ran his fingers through her silky black tresses. "I love you so much. What would I do without you?"

Mira-Liana returned the kiss and smiled when they broke apart. "Go stark raving mad," she teased, making him laugh. "Would one of my massages help you relax?"

"Actually, that would be perfect right now," admitted Arthur. His wife's massages always relaxed him and his muscles had been rather stiff and sore from the training and cold weather.

"Eat first and then I'll give you one," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "It's not going to do any good to worry yourself into starvation and you look like you're going to pass out, so eat."

Arthur chuckled, but did as she said. After she got off his lap, she went to change into her nightgown. While she was changing, Arthur ate every bite of his meal and drank every drop of the goblet of wine she'd brought him.

Once that was done, Arthur slipped off his shirt and then laid down on the bed, burying his face in a pillow. He then let out some satisfied and happy groans when Mira-Liana talented fingers began massaging his stiff and sore back. It seemed to relieve him of his stress and worries. When he began to fall asleep, Mira-Liana stopped her work and curled up under his arms before joining him in deep slumber.

_Everything will be alright, _she thought to herself as she slumbered. _As long as we're together, we'll be alright. _

So, why then, did she have a nagging feeling in her stomach that something was wrong?

XXX

Try as he might, Arthur could not sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he'd been plagued with worrying dreams and there was a painful knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He couldn't stop thinking about the Disir and the Triple Goddess. If they posed a threat to Camelot, his family and friends were in danger. This was all happening because of him and now he had to set things right, no matter what the cost.

Arthur then tenderly kissed his wife's head as she slept. She was going to kill him for this, but hopefully she would understand why he had to do this and do it alone. He had to protect his loved ones and his people and he was not about to risk the lives of those he cared about.

"Forgive me," he whispered, before carefully slipping out of the bed.

He then wrote out a note, grabbed his spare set of clothes, chainmail and armor and quickly changed before going down to the castle library and searching for information on the Disir's location.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for. The Disir were believed to have divined using an ancient pool and said pool was fed by the sacred spring of Kiranda and the spring was located in the White Mountains.

Armed with this knowledge, Arthur took a map, armed himself with Excalibur and then went down to the stables to get his horse so he could ride to the White Mountains.

He'd just gotten his horse out when a voice, "My lord, what're you doing?"

Arthur turned to see Mordaunt, standing behind him carrying a torch looking surprised.

"I could ask the same of you, Mordaunt," said Arthur.

"I'd just finished the evening patrol and thought I heard an intruder. My lord, please, what're you doing?" asked Mordaunt. "Where you going?"

Arthur sighed and turned away. "It's not your concern. Retire to your chambers, Mordaunt."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, you are my king and I am your knight. Whatever concerns you, concerns us all," said Mordaunt. "You're going to appease the Disir aren't you?"

Arthur froze and then narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Mordred said you looked worried and I overheard you and Merlin talking the night Osgar died," said Mordaunt. He had a determined look on his face. "I should accompany you."

"Absolutely not," said Arthur, firmly. "You're still a novice and I'm not about to risk your life over this."

"Have I not proved my loyalty and mettle and served you well?" demanded Mordaunt.

"You have, but it is not a mere practitioner I'm going up against. This is far more dangerous," said Arthur. The young man had become a good friend and Arthur was not prepared to lose another friend so soon after Sir Ranalf's demise. "This is my battle and I must do it alone."

"I may not be as powerful as others here, but my magic is strong and you might need magical help. Where you're going is at the very heart of the Disir's powers. You're straight into fire and without at least one good man by your side," he pointed out. "Besides, what would your family say if they knew you were going off alone?"

Arthur sighed again, knowing that Mordaunt was right. He was walking straight into terrible danger and it would be unwise to go without some form of assistance, however small.

"Very well, you may come, Mordaunt," he said, finally. "But I'm leaving within the next half hour, so be ready or be left behind."

Mordaunt looked pleased and after disposing of his torch, quickly prepared a horse and then accompanied Arthur into the night in search of the Disir and hoping to cease the threat they posed.

Eventually, they came upon their destination, recognizing it from the book and map Arthur had read and the item that bore the mark of the Old Religion hanging from a tree branch near a cavern.

"Sire," said Mordaunt, as they got off their horses and began walking to the cave. "This is a sacred place. I don't believe we should go in armed."

Arthur raised a skeptical eyebrow, but then decided it wasn't worth the argument. He knew the consequences of being disrespectful to those of magic and their sacred places. With slight reluctance, he unsheathed Excalibur and placed it at the entrance of the cave. Mordaunt did the same with his own blade and then followed Arthur inside.

The cave was dark, cold and looked most unfriendly as they journeyed deep inside it. It sent chills of unease down both men's spines and their unease increased when they came upon three women wearing hooded cloaks and carrying staffs. They were, no doubt, the Disir.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," he said, as he humbly bowed before them. "I've come to know the meaning of the runemark you sent to me via Osgar. Why have you chosen to judge me in my absence?"

"We do not judge," said the first woman.

"We do not condemn," said the second woman.

"We are but the servants of the one who presides over all, who sees all, who knows all," said the third woman.

"The Triple Goddess," they said, in unison.

"And you, Arthur Pendragon, have angered her," said the first woman. "After her first encounter with you, Morgause told us of what you were and the man you would become. You are the blood of Uther, a sworn enemy of our kind who wrecked vengeance upon us all until we were nearly extinct. It took us all this time to gain the strength needed to do what we were commanded."

"You seek to punish me because Morgause told you that I am not a follower of the Old Religion, that I would become my father," said Arthur, quietly as he knelt down and bowed his head. "Your anger is justified and I understand the goddess's desire for revenge, but you must know that Morgause was only ever a liar and an evil soul. She tried to kill my family and my people and claim the throne for her son, Agravain. She did not know at the time she sought you out that I had been in acceptance of magic for quite some time or that my own wife, brother-in-law and kin are of magic and I would sooner die before I became my father. I concealed that information at the time because I feared my father's wrath and wished to protect my loved ones. But I changed Camelot and made my beliefs known when I took the throne."

The Disir froze and a chill went through the cave.

"Tell us of your wife and brother-in-law, Arthur Pendragon," said the first woman. "Who are they?"

"Many know them as Merlin and Mira-Liana, but others know them as Emrys and Emrysa, the son and daughter of Balinor the Dragonlord," said Arthur, making them gasp slightly. "I am willing to admit that I shared my father's views on magic before they entered my life, and there are things in my past that I regret, but I changed many years ago. The people that I care about helped me to change and ever since I first began to change, I've seen those with magic as I do anyone else. If they are evil, then I judge them as such. If they are not, then they are welcomed in Camelot. They're treated with fairness and equality. I even have a Council of Magic who help me in my duties. I seek nothing more than peace and happiness for Camelot and to bring forth the golden age that will be Albion."

There was a long moment's silence before the Disir broke it.

"You've shown great respect, Arthur Pendragon, and we sense that you speak the truth, yet to be certain, we must see your memories," said the second woman.

"No!" said Mordaunt, loudly. He had been kneeling, following Arthur's example but now he was standing up and looked both outraged and horrified. "You can't! That could kill him! If you wish to punish someone, punish me and claim my life!"

"Mordaunt, silence!" hissed Arthur, not taking his eyes off the ground. "Kneel and speak not until you are spoken to." When the young knight did as commanded, Arthur said to the Disir, "Do with me what you will, but please, if you still seek to punish someone, spare Mordaunt, and those in Camelot, for they are innocent and do not deserve to be punished. This is my doing and therefore, I must be the one punished."

"We shall see," said the third woman. "You may leave, young knight, if you desire. This is not a pleasant thing to witness."

"No, I'm staying with my king," said Mordaunt, stubbornly.

"As you wish."

The Disir then placed their free hands on his heads as they chanted.

Arthur then knew the worst pain he'd ever experienced in his mind as every single one of his memories from the time he was born until the present. Nevertheless, he remained still and did not cry out or plead for mercy. Then, just when it seemed as though the pain would kill him, it ceased and he found himself breathing hard as he leaned on Mordaunt for support.

"Arthur Pendragon," said the Disir in unison. They were now kneeling before him and humbly bowing their heads.

"Forgive us for our transgressions, for we have seen now that we were misled," said the first woman.

"We have been in the shadows for too long and allowed our people's sufferings to harden our hearts," said the second woman.

"The Triple Goddess now seeks your forgiveness for condemning you for your father's sins as others have," said the third woman. "Our judgment has been rescinded."

"It's alright," said Arthur, as Mordaunt helped him to stand. "You did what you thought was right. But I hope now that this means we can be allies in the future."

"It does," said the first woman, as they all rose. "Rest assured, you have gained an ally in the Disir and Triple Goddess and we will do our best to see that others judge you for your own actions and beliefs, and not that of your father's. Should you ever have need of us or the Triple Goddess, use the rune mark to call us and we shall be there to aid you."

Arthur humbly bowed his head. "Thank you. I am greatly honored by this."

"And we are honored and proud to know of the man you are and what you have accomplished with Emrys and Emrysa," said the second woman.

"You are quite young, Arthur Pendragon, but wiser beyond your years and Camelot shall blossom under your rule as long as you maintain your chosen path," said the third woman. "But be wary of your enemies and of the future not yet known and remember that though you carry a great burden, you are not alone."

And with that, the Disir disappeared and the two men left the cave, returned their blades to their sheathes and then returned home.

XXX

When the two men neared Camelot, they could tell that the situation wasn't good.

There were dark and thundering storm clouds around the castle and city, which probably meant that Merlin and Mira-Liana had learned of what he'd done and were either very angry or worried sick. Either case meant that Arthur was in deep trouble, which was why he'd gathered the prettiest wildflowers he could find and a small trinket he hoped to appease them with.

As they neared the gate and got off their horses, Arthur turned to Mordaunt and said, "Mordaunt."

"Yes, my lord?" asked Mordaunt.

"You showed great courage and loyalty to me today, for that I thank you," said Arthur.

Mordaunt smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure and my duty, sire."

"Nevertheless, I'm grateful you were there. You were right. I couldn't have done this alone. Thank you," said Arthur, gratefully. "You're more than just a knight, you're my friend."

Mordaunt looked happy as he nodded again and then went to return the horses to the stables.

As Arthur walked up the steps of the courtyard, the storm ceased and disappeared, which meant that the twins were aware of his return, and most likely Mordred had met with Mordaunt and had told Merlin and Mira-Liana of what had happened.

_I'll be lucky if they don't feed me to the dragons for this_, thought Arthur as he made his way to his chambers.

He knocked on the door when he arrived.

"Come in," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur swung open the door and within moments, was met by a painful slap to the cheek and a rather hard blow to the back of his head, courtesy of Mira-Liana and Merlin, who looked both severely angry and relieved at the same time to see him.

"_That _was for leaving in the middle of the night without so much as a word and nearly getting yourself killed," said Mira-Liana, furiously.

"So help us, if you _ever _do something like that again, we'll curse you, feed you to the dragons, resurrect you and then never speak to you again," swore Merlin.

"Alright, I promise I won't do that again," said Arthur. If he could avoid it, then he honestly wouldn't. He then held out his apology gifts. "Will these do for a suitable apology?"

"They're a start," said Mira-Liana, softly as she smelled the flowers and placed in a vase of water. She then hugged him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he held her. "_Never _scare us like that again. Ever."

"I'll try not to," promised Arthur, as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I had to do this and I wanted to protect you."

"We understand, just tell us next time," said Merlin. "We're family and family sticks together."

"I will," said Arthur. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Merlin and Mira-Liana heaved sighs of relief at this.

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear that we had a little chat with Mordaunt and now everything is alright between the three of us," said Mira-Liana, when they broke apart.

"Really? That's excellent," said Arthur.

"Well, after what's just happened, he more than deserves a chance. We knew of one possible future with Mordred, and we took a chance with it. Look at what he's become now. The future isn't set in stone. If Mordaunt truly is our enemy, then we'll fight him when the time comes. If not, then he'll be treated as our friend," said Merlin.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "There's nothing more we can do."

"And one another thing, you're taking the day off. I've handled today's work," said Merlin. As the king's chief advisor, it was the least he could do. Besides, he knew Mira-Liana would want time alone with her husband after what had just occurred."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Arthur.

Merlin then left the room and Arthur spent the rest of his day with his wife and children being pampered, loved and relishing in the fact that they were together and safe and sound. It was a fine day for Camelot indeed.

The future was always changing and shaped by choices made everyday. They could not accurately predict what outcome their choices would create or what would occur. They could only hope that the future would be what they wanted it to be.


	6. The Dark Tower

The Dark Tower

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The day was bright and clear which was in sheer contrast to the mood of Gwen and her brother Elyan. They'd been away on a pilgrimage to their father's grave and had been accompanied by their closest friends along with Merlin and Mira-Liana.

Gwen's face was sad as she placed a bouquet of daisies on her father's grave. "Even after all these years, I still miss him," she murmured. It had been a long time since Thomas had passed away, but Gwen thought of him often and wished her father could've been there for her wedding and to see his grandchildren grow.

Merlin wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders while Elyan comfortingly held her hand.

"Of course you do. He was your father and you loved him," said Merlin. He knew all too well the grief of losing a father and how much it hurt to miss him. "But he's always with you in your heart."

"He was a good father," said Elyan, as he squeezed his sister's hand. "I'm glad we came."

Gwen smiled softly. "So am I," she said. "Let's go."

"Are you sure? We can stay longer if you wish," offered Merlin.

Gwen nodded and then they left the hilltop where Thomas's grave resided. They returned to the others, their close friends of the Knights of the Round Tables, who were waiting for them, got onto their horses and started their journey back to Camelot.

"I think Thomas would be very proud, Gwen," said Mira-Liana, as they journeyed onward.

Gwen smiled as she nodded in agreement. "He'd be particularly proud of Elyan."

"Me?" said Elyan, in surprise.

"Not because you're a knight, but because of the man you've become," explained Gwen. Elyan had changed greatly from the nomad he once was.

"I don't think so," said Elyan.

"She's right," said Merlin, smiling. "You're a very great man, Elyan. One, I'm particularly happy to call my brother-in-law."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Elyan, smiling.

"And you're especially outstanding when it comes to sweet talking the ladies if nothing else," teased Gwaine, making them all laugh.

"Don't listen to him," said Mira-Liana. "We all know who Elyan loves."

"Who?" asked Gwen, curiously.

"You, of course," said Elyan, making her smile.

"Tell me. I'm your sister," said Gwen. As his sister, she had the right to know who her brother was in love with, if anyone. It was a sister's privilege. Something Gwen knew Mira-Liana would fully agree with.

"Did Merlin not tell you?" asked Gwaine.

"Tell me what?" asked Gwen.

"Who Gwaine's in love with, of course," said Elyan.

"Oh, I already knew that. Gwaine's in love with himself," said Gwen, teasingly.

Gwaine feigned a look of offense as everyone laughed and the mood was considerably lightened. But while they were all laughing and enjoying themselves, they were unaware that Agravain was watching them and he had a rather devious plot intended for his enemies.

Quickly, Agravain slipped away before he could be spotted. He then cast a spell and waited for his trap to be sprung. He did not have to wait long before his enemies came into view. Their horses were startled by the conjured snakes and many of the knights were flung off their horses.

"Protect my sister, the queen and the chief advisor!" ordered Elyan. "To the trees!"

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gwen obeyed, riding off into the woods, only to stop in their tracks when they came upon Agravain. They weren't the least bit surprised to see him.

"Long time no see," said Agravain, with a sickening grin on his face.

"Not long enough," growled Mira-Liana, angrily.

"Gwen, get out of here and get the others. We'll handle him," said Merlin, not taking his eyes off their foe.

Gwen looked reluctant, but did as she was told. She fled the scene, but not before she sent a silent prayer for her husband and sister-in-law's safety as she went to retrieve the others.

"You needn't worry about your precious lady wife, Merlin," sneered Agravain. "It's not her I want."

"Then what do you want?" demanded Mira-Liana. She and Merlin had gotten off their horses and were now in defensive stances as they prepared to fight.

Agravain's eyes gleamed. "You two."

Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and cast a powerful spell, only to have it blocked by Agravain, who'd been prepared for them by "borrowing" magic from a coven of witches. Said magic resided in an amulet around his neck and made him quite strong. He then managed to knock Merlin and Mira-Liana out cold.

"Sleep well, my foes," he murmured. "For it'll be some time before you do so again. Thunderstorm, come here!"

Agravain's companion and loyal pet, a magnificent grey and black hippogriff, appeared. The beast's eyes widened when he saw Merlin and Mira-Liana's unconscious forms on the ground. Though he knew they were Agravain's enemies and he was loyal to the sorcerer, Thunderstorm had secretly considered the two friends, as they'd shown him unprecedented kindness, despite what his previous attack.

"Carry them," ordered Agravain, as he magically placed his foes on the creature's back. "I have much in store for them and we cannot afford to waste any time."

Thunderstorm reluctantly bowed his head and obeyed Agravain's orders. Even as they took off, the beast wondered if he would have to choose between his friend from bondage or his friends from kindness.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana's absence did not go unnoticed. After Gwen had fled and retrieved the Knights after telling them of Agravain's prescence, they'd found the riderless horses and tracks belonging to Agravain and the hippogriff.

Despite a frantic search, Camelot's Queen and Chief Advisor and Head Warlock remained missing and with heavy hearts, they returned to Camelot to report their missing family and tend to those who'd been bitten by the snakes.

Arthur burst into Gaius's chambers, where the elderly physician and Mordred were tending to the wounded. He looked disheveled for he'd been a frantic mess ever since he'd been told of Merlin and Mira-Liana's kidnapping

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where's my wife? Where's Merlin?"

"We were riding home when we came upon a nest of snakes," said Gwen, as tears came to her eyes. "Merlin, Mira-Liana and I took off at Elyan's command when we ran into Agravain. They told me to leave while they took care of him and I went to get help. When we came back…"

"Their horses were riderless and they were gone," finished Elyan. "From the tracks we found, it would seem Agravain knocked them out and then took them away on his hippogriff pet. We've no idea where they are."

Arthur's face lost all its color before a look of fury and determination set in. "Summon the Council of Magic. Have them perform their strongest Locator Spell and then notify the knights. We ride out at dawn."

And with that, he stormed out of the room as his orders were carried out.

_No one _messed with Arthur's loved ones without serious repercussions. He'd come close to losing his wife and brother-in-law before. He would die before he allowed them to be lost to him again.

On Mordred's advice, Gwen returned to her home with a bottle of Calming Draught with her brother. She was upset over the incident, but she was also as equally determined as Arthur, if not more, to get her family back.

Meanwhile, Gaius and Mordred were finishing up their work.

"This is no accident," murmured Gaius, as he bound Percival's wound. "There's dark magic coursing through their veins. They walked into a trap today."

"Indeed. But what I don't understand is how Agravain managed to do this," said Mordred, frowning. "He's a powerful sorcerer, yes, but it takes more magic than he has to conjure up snakes with venom this powerful, much less do what he did to Emrys and Emrysa."

Gaius frowned as well before retrieving a book and flipping through its pages until he found what he was looking for. "This does not bode well."

"Why? What is it?" asked Mordred, worried.

Gaius showed him the page he'd been examining. "If Agravain's power has indeed increased, then there's only one way he could've done it. The Eye of the First Warlock. It's an amulet that allows the wearer to steal and use the power of at least twelve magical practitioners."

Mordred's eyes widened. "That was supposed to have been lost thousands of years ago," he said.

"And now it's been found by Agravain," said Gaius. "Unless the amulet is destroyed by a creature of magic, he'll remain very powerful. Perhaps even more so than Merlin and Mira-Liana."

Mordred paled, and then he rose up from his seat. "I've got to warn Arthur and the Council. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Be careful," said Gaius.

Mordred nodded and then left the room.

XXX

At dawn the following morning, Arthur rode out with the Knights of the Round Table, Mordred, Gwen, and the entire Council of Magic, armed and ready to rescue the twins.

They knew not what exactly they were facing or even if they'd have enough strength to take on Agravain while he possessed the amulet, but they cared not. Nothing mattered to them more than the lives of their friends and family. One way or another, they _would _be brought home safely."

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana slowly came to after a while.

When they fully woke up, they found themselves in the middle of a forest, bound and with strange metal collars around their necks. Agravain was sitting beside them with a smug look on his face and Thunderstorm was standing to one side, munching on some meat.

"Good morning, milady, milord," said Agravain, mockingly.

Mira-Liana narrowed her eyes at the amulet on his neck. She recognized it from her readings. "So that's how you did it. Only you would stoop so low as to steal an entire coven's magic."

"'Steal' is such a strong term. I prefer, 'borrowed without permission,'" said Agravain. "But then again, what does it matter? They were wasting their power. I'm putting it to good use."

"By doing what, talking us to death?" asked Merlin, rolling his eyes. "Tell us why shouldn't we just zap ourselves out of these and curse you for the rest of your miserable life?" He had half a mind to summon the dragons and have them flambé Agravain.

"Probably because you can't," said Agravain, smirking. "When I set my trap, I came prepared. Those collars around your necks are not only the only ones of their kind, but they're enchanted to block your magic. And if you even try, you'll suffer great pain. So, you are at my mercy."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged glances and decided to put Agravain's explanation to the test. They tried the smallest of spells, moving an object with their minds, and agonizing pain shot through their bodies. Though Agravain didn't notice as they'd managed to conceal their agony well from him.

"Whatever it is you're planning, if you think we're going to help you, forget it. We don't want anything to do with a monster like you. So, if you're going to kill us, Agravain, get it over with," growled Merlin.

Agravain chuckled evilly. "Oh, believe me, Merlin, you'll get your wish after I'm doing playing my little game with you and your precious sister."

"What game?" demanded Mira-Liana.

"Oh, merely to find out how much those so-called friends and family of yours actually love you," he sneered. "Particularly, dear Uncle Arthur."

"What makes you so certain that you'll actually get away with your insanities, much less that Arthur won't come without powerful help?" demanded Merlin. "He'll know you took us and he'll know it's a trap."

"That didn't stop him from just coming along with you and your wife to rescue your sister from my parents before, did it now, Merlin? Believe me, I know how that pathetic king's mind works. With Thunderstorm at my side, this amulet and you two without your powers, _I _am in control now and _I _will win!" snarled Agravain. "Now, get up and _walk_."

He stood up and then magically yanked on their bonds, forcing them to rise up. He then got onto Thunderstorm and rode off, dragging his captives behind him.

They were taken through the woods and across a hot, barren wasteland where a dark and treacherous tower stood. It was surrounded by a great wall and the tower itself was black as pitch and seemed to swallow the sunlight in its complete darkness.

Agravain forced the twins to enter the tower and walk up a very high and somewhat dangerous spiral staircase until they reached the highest point where a dark room was.

"What is this place?" asked Merlin.

"Your new living quarters. I trust you'll find them adequate," said Agravain, smirking evilly. "Good night.

"AGRAVAIN!" yelled Mira-Liana.

But it was too late, the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. Their bond wrists were free, but the collars were still on their necks, preventing them from even attempting a magical escape.

"Now what?" asked Merlin.

"Now, we try and get out of here," said Mira-Liana. She grabbed the lock pick she'd stowed away in her hair and tried to undo the door's locks, only to drop the pick when it burned her hand. "It's no use. He's trapped us."

Merlin knelt down and held his sister in his arms. Though their magical link was blocked, he still knew his sister's thoughts and feelings. "Don't worry. We'll get through this." _Somehow._

Mira-Liana squeezed her brother's hand. _Everything will be alright, somehow_.

But the ear-piercing screams that hit their senses told them differently.

XXX

That night, Arthur and the others had stopped their search to water the horses and eat for a few moments. Though it was dark, the witches and warlocks of the Council were using their magic to create glowing lights so they could follow the trail. Though they all had faith in Merlin and Mira-Liana, they were all worried for their dear friends.

Arthur was worried most of all. It had broken his heart to tell his children and mother-in-law that Merlin and Mira-Liana were kidnapped. His children's tears and the look on Hunith's face had been more than he could bear. He could only pray that they were alright and would be so until they were brought home. While he knew they'd overcome worse odds in the past and would no doubt do so again, he'd barely touched his food as he felt sick to his stomach. When he finally looked up from his brooding, he saw Gwen standing alone by a tree.

"Gwen?" he asked, as he rose up. "What is it?"

Gwen sighed as she wiped her face of the tears that had fallen. "Merlin told me to leave him and Mira, and to get help when we ran into Agravain. It was a mistake. I never should've left him."

"Gwen, you cannot blame yourself for this. If you hadn't left, Agravain probably would've taken you as well or worse, killed you," said Arthur, gently. "You did the right thing. If you hadn't left, we wouldn't know who had done this. I'm worried too, but we must stay focused for Merlin and Ana's sakes."

"I know," said Gwen. She sighed again. "I just miss him so much. He came into my life when I least expected it and changed everything for me. I don't know where I'd be now if it wasn't for Merlin. Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly," assured Arthur.

"It's a dreadful thing to say, but sometimes I think there'll never be any true peace until Agravain's dead," said Gwen, softly.

"You don't need to apologize. It's what we're all thinking," admitted Arthur. Would they ever truly have the long-foretold Golden Age of Albion until Agravain was out of their lives forever? They could only wonder.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Gwen.

Arthur sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her this, but it wasn't fair to keep her in the dark. "According to the Council of Magic, they're being held at the Dark Tower. It's a place every young knight's taught to dread and rightly so."

"Why?" asked Gwen, curiously.

"Because it's a place where many have met their ends. It's not commonly known for good reason. It's said that the mere mention of it can bring doom to those who hear it and it's a place of magic of the darkest kind," said Arthur.

When Arthur had learned this, he had offered to make the journey alone, but everyone who'd accompanied him had insisted on coming as not only was Merlin and Mira-Liana their Chief Advisor and Head Warlock and their Queen, but also their friends and family.

"Which makes it the perfect place to hold Merlin and Mira-Liana prisoner," said Gwen, horrified. "Oh, heavens. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"We will," promised Arthur.

Everyone else was ready to go and as soon as Arthur and Gwen were on their horses, they rode off as swiftly as possibly, not daring to waste another moment in the rescue of their family.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin and Mira-Liana were not enjoying their capture in the slightest for they had discovered the room they were in was filled with dozens upon dozens of mandrake roots.

Without their magic and as they had nothing to burn the roots with, they were defenseless against the magic of the mandrakes. The screams were not only deafening, but also terribly heart-wrenching and causing them great agony, both physical and emotionally.

"It's not real, it's not real," murmured Mira-Liana, over and over again as she tightly held Merlin's hand.

"Shh, it's okay," murmured Merlin. He was just as terrified as she was, but was trying to be strong for her. He held her close and rocked her. Her presence comforted him greatly. He looked up when he heard a noise. "Mir, do you hear that?"

Mira-Liana looked up when the screams ceased and they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Someone's coming," she said.

Quickly, they rose up and went to see who it was.

"Who's there?" called Merlin.

But there was no reply and nor was there anyone in sight. There was not even a sound, saving for the dripping of the black gunk of the mandrake roots and the twins' labored breathing. When they turned around, however, they nearly jumped out of their skins to see Freya standing behind them pale as a ghost.

"Freya?" said Mira-Liana, in disbelief.

"Hello, Mira-Liana, Merlin," said Freya.

Slowly, the twins began backing up. The voice was cold and unfeeling, not soft and warm like Freya's.

"You're not real," said Merlin, sounding frightened as he protectively covered his sister. "YOU'RE NOT FREYA!"

Freya just began to cackle evilly and then within moments, her laughter was joined in by voices that couldn't possibly be there.

The nightmare had truly begun.

XXX

Arthur and the others continued their journey onwards. It wasn't long before dawn came and they came upon a cliff that looked over the Impenetrable Forest and the plain where the Dark Tower lay. It was a grim sight to behold to say the least.

"Everyone be careful," warned Arthur. "The forest is dangerous, even for those with magic. Stick together and keep your blades ready."

Everyone obeyed.

The witches and warlocks of the Council began trying to clear a path through the forest by carefully blazing away the thick and tangled vines and roots that blocked their paths while the knights chopped off the remains. But even with this, it was still dangerous and tricky getting through due to the very deep mud and thorns that seemed to be everywhere in sight.

"I know we're supposed to be going north, but how can you even be sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Gwaine. He was slightly frustrated due to being tired and his sword breaking on one of the vines.

"Because of the ivy," explained Mordaunt, as he replaced Gwaine's broken sword with his spare. "Pale leaves face south and the dark leaves face north."

Gwaine looked skeptical, but then checked the ivy and found Mordaunt to be right. "Interesting fact," he muttered.

"Keep moving!" barked Arthur.

Before long, they came upon a hill that allowed them to see the Dark Tower.

"How much longer until we reach the tower?" asked Mordred.

"At the rate we're going? We'll be there by sundown. We need to pick up the pace," said Arthur.

No one argued and they continued pressing forward despite their traveling difficulties.

XXX

By now, the mandrake roots' magic had shaken Merlin and Mira-Liana to the core. Though they knew it was only illusions created by the dark magic, it didn't help them cease being afraid for the images and illusions were terrifying and wracked them with guilt and sorrow. They'd seen people they'd cared for and lost—Balinor, William, Freya, and others—who all screamed at them, blaming them for their fates and were truly the stuff of nightmares.

Merlin lay on the floor with his head in his sister's lap. Silent tears escaped his eyes as he held one of Mira-Liana's hands and she rubbed soothing circles on his back with her other. She herself was leaned against a column in the room, had her eyes closed tightly and was trying to block everything except for Merlin out.

"Merlin? Mira-Liana?" said a soft voice.

The voice supposedly belonged to Gwen, but neither one of them dared to open their eyes, especially since "Gwen" roared and tried to attack them moments later.

Right after "Gwen" appeared, the door to the cell swung open, revealing Agravain looking even smugger than usual as he towered over them.

"Care for something to eat?" he asked.

"Not if it comes from you," said Merlin, coldly.

Neither one of them moved or opened their eyes as they didn't want to see Agravain, real or otherwise.

"I'm sorry. Did I give you the impression that was a request?"

Agravain forced their bonds back onto their wrists and forcibly dragged them down to a filthy dining hall, full of dust and cobwebs and black kitchenware. He made them sit down and then turned the ropes on their wrists into shackled chains, allowing the freedom to eat.

"I do hope you enjoy beef. It's one of my personal favorites," said Agravain, as he served them their meal. "It always makes me feel better. My mother, Morgause, heaven rest her soul, always served it for me when I had a troubling day. If not, I can always provide you with chicken."

"Thank you, but no. We're not hungry," said Mira-Liana, stiffly.

They were hungry, but they wouldn't touch a single drop or a crumb of any food or drink offered by Agravain and with good reason. For all they knew, it was poisoned.

"Really, Your Majesty, I know you're used to finer cuisine, but you must eat. You're fading away," said Agravain, shaking his head. "Whatever you desire, name it and I shall grant it to you. Any boon you like."

Merlin glared at him. What did he care about their health or their desires? He wanted them dead, for heaven's sake. "We don't know what kind of a sick game you're playing, but you can leave us in that room all you like. You won't break us. We're stronger than you will ever be." He knew that to be true in more ways than one.

Agravain tsk-tsked as he shook his head. "Really, Merlin. Did you really think me a cruel host? I'm trying to be gracious and kind here by giving you food and company. Count your blessing that your prison allows you have daylight, and you're able to move and see."

"If you're trying to make us feel grateful, Agravain, it's not working," snarled Mira-Liana. She hated every moment of this. Being near him was bad enough, but having her connection to Merlin blocked off was worse. "You're a monster. You always have been and you always will be."

"Monster's such a strong word," said Agravain. "Does a monster suffer or have feelings? I think not. I loved my mother, I care for my father and dear Thunderstorm. And I suffered for _two years_ in darkness, chained to a wall in the bottom of a pit with no one but Thunderstorm for company."

"We know," said Merlin. They'd felt something terrible and traumatic when they'd met Thunderstorm. While they pitied the hippogriff, it was difficult to feel compassion for Agravain after all his treachery and acts of evil.

"Then you also know I would've sold my soul for someone to show _me _kindness," hissed Agravain. "If you want me to take you back up there, then I will. But know that this time, _you _are the ones denying yourselves anything good."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged glances and shared a silent conversation before Mira-Liana said, "You're worthy of pity for what you suffered during those two years, but it changes nothing between us. Kidnapping us, trapping us in that room and holding us prisoner like this is no way to gain someone's compassion or friendship. You had a chance when we first met to be part of something greater than yourself, and you refused it. You think we're doing the same thing? You're wrong. You're doing this for yourself. You haven't changed and you never will."

Agravain's only response was a harsh glare.

XXX

When Arthur and the others stopped to rest for a few moments later that night, Mordred wandered off when he heard a strange noise and felt a magical presence nearby.

He soon found a strange-looking small woman crouched on a tree long, smirking at him. "Hello, Mordred."

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Queen Mab of the Fae," she replied. "I am the spirit of this place and all the places that bring despair to men's hearts. Few have ever seen me, Mordred. You should count yourself fortunate."

"Indeed, Your Majesty," said Mordred. He'd heard tales of Mab growing up and few of them were ever pleasant. "What do you want?"

"Merely to help you," said Mab. "I am dark, but there must always be balance and right now, it has been tipped and far too much for my liking. Emrys and Emrysa are trapped within the Dark Tower, suffering greatly and unable to escape, and all my kind fears for them."

"Why can't they escape? Why haven't they summoned the dragons?" asked Mordred.

"Because they cannot use their magic, little one," explained Mab. "Agravain is blocking their magic with special yet cruel collars and has locked them in a room filled with mandrake roots."

Mordred's heart sank at this news.

"They are strong, but everyone can be broken," continued Mab. "Emrys and Emrysa are too important for the balance to be lost now. They must be saved before too long."

"Then why not free them yourself? Surely you have the power to do so," said Mordred.

"In events such as this, my lord and father, Oberon, forbades us from directly interfering in the affairs of mortals," she explained. "Moments in time such as this are crucial and must not be meddled with by those like me. However, he said nothing about _talking _to you."

_Isn't that just typical? _"Then how do we get out of this forest?" asked Mordred. They were starting to get lost and the forest was puzzling them all greatly.

Mab laughed. "Silly child, you needn't ask. Left is right, right is left and the way behind is the way ahead. It is very simple. You have great magical potential, Mordred. Use it and use it well, for far greater challenges lie ahead once you leave the forest. The Tower is not a real place. It is the heart's rest, the mind's deepest fear, and man's greatest fear."

Mordred nodded. He didn't like this one bit, but he was glad of the warning nevertheless. "Thank you for your time and warning, Your Majesty."

"My pleasure," said Mab. "Oh, and Mordred? Beware of the one that you call friend, for a broken heart can turn even the purest of hearts into ones black as pitch."

Before Mordred could ask what she meant, Mab disappeared, leaving a confused Mordred behind.

_How am I going to tell Arthur of this? _

When he went back to the others and told them of his encounter, some were skeptical of Mab's appearance and directions, but that all ceased when he began leading them in the right direction. In private, however, he confided in Arthur of Mab's dark prophecy. While it worried them, they had no time to dwell on it as they had more pressing issues at hands.

Though the forest was like a labyrinth with countless twists and turns, once those with magic did as Mab advised, they found themselves making their way through the forest and out onto the plain where the Dark Tower lay.

"Finally! We can see where we're going," said Gwaine, sighing in relief.

"Mordred, old friend, your parents are going to be so proud when they found out about this," said Mordaunt, as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Mordred smiled at his friend's praise.

"Yes, well done. All of you," said Arthur.

"Come, we must hurry!" said Gwen. "They're waiting for us."

No one hesitated and they all began to run towards the ominous tower in the distance.

"We're coming Ana," murmured Arthur, as they continued onwards. "We're coming. Just hold on a little while longer."

Nothing was going to stop them now.

The journey across the plain was anything but pleasant. It was hot, dry and dusty and full of skeletons of knights who'd tried and failed to cross the dreaded plain and they could only guess at what dangers awaited them once they actually entered their destination.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana lay asleep on their cell floor.

When they had refused yet again to partake of the food and drink from Agravain or speak any further to him, he'd locked them up again and eventually, they'd fallen into a fitful slumber.

They comforted each other by snuggling together and holding onto one another's hands, just like they used to before their weddings. Though they could not completely block out the illusions and screams caused by the mandrake roots, having each other so close brought them some peace and gave them strength.

Suddenly the door opened and they found themselves being awakened by someone or some_thing _nudging them.

Slowly, they woke up and saw Thunderstorm standing before them, looking saddened at their wretched state.

"Thunderstorm," said Mira-Liana, softly. "What do you want?"

The hippogriff just raised his talons and then sliced off their bonds before emitting a small bolt of lightning that broke off their collars, allowing them to use their magic once again. Thunderstorm then aimed his lightning at the mandrake roots, which set them on fire and caused them to turn to dust. All at once, the screams and illusions caused by the mandrakes ended.

_We're free, _gasped Mira-Liana. She felt far better than she had in days. _We're free!_

_I can't believe it_, said Merlin. He turned to hippogriff and stroked his feathery head. "Thank you, Thunderstorm." He was both surprised and grateful for Thunderstorm's help.

Thunderstorm just let out a happy noise before yanking the saddlebag off his back and nudging it towards them. The saddlebag had Camelot's mark on it and inside was fruit and pouches of water from their kingdom. How Thunderstorm had gotten it, they had no idea, but they didn't care. They quickly devoured the food and drink and felt stronger as a result.

"Thank you so much," said Mira-Liana, as she fed him an apple. They'd set aside part of the food for him as a token of their gratitude. "But why're you helping us?"

Thunderstorm placed his talons on their joined hands and then they saw and felt many things. They saw that Thunderstorm had been imprisoned and harmed for two years with Agravain before they managed to escape. He had stayed with the sorcerer out of a friendship formed from traumatic bondage and a sense of duty. But then he'd met Merlin and Mira-Liana, who'd been kind to him and shown him friendship and love just out of the goodness of their hearts even though he'd attacked them before, and for the first time, Thunderstorm knew true friends were and he wanted to cease working with Agravain.

"Thunderstorm, we're so sorry for what you suffered. We wish we could change the past for you," said Merlin, as he rubbed Thunderstorm's neck. "If you truly want to come with us to Camelot, we'll do everything in our power to ensure your happiness. Do you truly want to come with us?"

Thunderstorm seemed to purr as he nodded and nuzzled Merlin's hand.

"Then you may come," said Mira-Liana. "But we've got to get out of here and we can't take down Agravain as long as he has that amulet. Can you get it away from him?"

Thunderstorm nodded again. He then humbly bowed his head and allowed the twins to lean on him as they shakily rose to their feet. They were still a bit weak and it would take a little while to regain their strength. But soon enough, they'd make Agravain sorry he'd ever kidnapped them.

"Come on, let's go," said Merlin.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and the others were making their way through the Dark Tower, which was full of cobwebs, dust, grime, muck, skeletons and was as dark as its name.

They were all being very cautious and were all armed and prepared to strike at whatever came their way as they didn't really know what to expect. Before long, they came upon a spiral staircase and began making their way up.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this is just a little too easy?" asked Lancelot.

"Are you always such a pessimist?" asked Gwaine.

"Gwaine, be quiet," snapped Arthur. "He's right. Everyone, be on your guard."

He didn't warn them too soon, because they came upon a large room that was booby-trapped. A bolt shot out of a gargoyle's mouth when someone took a wrong step and hit Percival in the leg.

"No one move!" ordered Arthur.

No one moved so much as an inch forward. The most movement Percival did was yanking the bolt out of his leg and bandaging it up.

"What triggered the trap?" asked Leon.

"The flagstones must react to pressure," said Arthur, frowning. "Any wrong step could trigger one of the traps."

"Well, if we can't tell which ones trigger the traps, then can the Council form a shield around us?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen, that's brilliant," said Elyan, smiling at his sister.

The Council of Magic all chanted a powerful incantation and then a shimmering shield was formed around them. It protected them from the booby-traps as they made their way across the room and resumed their quest.

Moments later, they burst into a room where they found Agravain lying unconscious with the amulet shattered, and their missing loved ones standing near him with the hippogriff looking exhausted but no worse for wear.

"_Merlin!_" gasped Gwen.

"Gwen?" said Merlin, sounding shocked.

"Merlin!" cried Gwen. She ran into his arms, crying as she held him tight and showered him with kisses. Merlin returned the kisses and breathed in the scent of her hair as he held her close, as if he was assuring himself that she was real.

"Ana," said Arthur, relieved. He swept her into his arms and held her tight against him before kissing her with an intense passion. For a moment, he'd been so afraid he'd lost her, but now she was safe and in his arms again.

"I knew you'd come," said Mira-Liana, as a few tears escaped her.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you for too long," he murmured. He was grateful beyond words for hers and Merlin's safety and wasn't going to let either one of them out of his sight anytime soon.

"Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we continue this conversation elsewhere?" asked Gwaine, eying Agravain.

"It's alright. He's not going to wake up for at least a week," assured Merlin.

After Thunderstorm had shattered the amulet with a lightning bolt, they'd put Agravain under a sleeping spell that would allow him to endure the effects of the mandrake root. It was a fitting punishment, seeing as how he seemed to enjoy inflicting the mandrake root's magic on others.

"But how did you escape? What happened to your collars?" asked Mordaunt.

"You can thank Thunderstorm for that," said Mira-Liana, beckoning to the hippogriff. "He broke our bonds, got rid of the collars, helped us escape and shattered the amulet that gave Agravain his power."

"Why?" asked Percival, frowning.

Merlin quickly told them what they had seen and felt from the poor beast and everyone looked sympathetic. There were no arguments or protests regarding the decision to bring Thunderstorm to Camelot and soon, they found themselves back home at long last.

XXX

The following day after their return to Camelot, Arthur found Mira-Liana in their chambers with their children in their bed. She was softly reading to them even though they were already asleep. Their return to Camelot had not gone without tears from Hunith, who'd been crying with happiness to see Merlin and Mira-Liana safe, and the children who refused to let them out of their sights.

Aside from some bruising where their collars and bonds had been, Merlin and Mira-Liana were physically alright. Emotionally, however, was another story. Though they tried to conceal it, Merlin and Mira-Liana were quite shaken from their ordeal and it was clear that it would be a while before they fully recovered. Time and love from their family would help greatly in the recovery process.

"Hey," whispered Arthur, as he slid in the bed. He curled up beside her as she magically placed the book back on the shelf and snuggled up with him. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than I was before," she admitted. "I'm just glad Merlin and I are home safely. How's Thunderstorm?"

"He's fine," said Arthur. "One of the stable boys has taken a liking to him and is taking good care of him."

"Good," said Mira-Liana. She let out a soft sigh as Arthur wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She was glad that their new friend was settling in well. The poor creature deserved a proper home and care after all he'd suffered.

"I haven't seen much of Merlin today. Is he doing alright?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. He's doing much better. Gwen's keeping an eye on him and he's sleeping peacefully as we speak," said Mira-Liana. Since their link was no longer blocked, she and her brother were helping one another keep calm and keep the nightmares away. "I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't been there. The mandrake root's magic…"

"Is no more," interrupted Arthur. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her head. He wanted to punish Agravain severely for his actions, but had decided it could wait as he'd already been beaten and there was no harm in beating a fallen opponent. "You and Merlin are safe now and I will never allow anyone to take you from me again."

"Nor I you," said Mira-Liana. She leaned her head up and kissed him softly. "I love you, Arthur. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Arthur, as he returned the kiss.

Eventually, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Agravain may have been powerful and willing to cross lines they weren't, but he would never truly know what it meant to love and be loved and nor would he ever truly know friendship or family and that was what made his foes stronger. As long as they stood together, there was nothing they couldn't overcome and one way or another good would always triumph over evil.


	7. Let Me Be Your Wings

Let Me Be Your Wings

_A/N: Since none of my characters have been brainwashed, _A Lesson In Vengeance_ and another will not work with my storyline. So, there will be a few more fillers which I hope will be more enjoyable._

_**Ever wondered how Frik proposed to Morgana? Now you'll know **_

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was just after sundown one evening and Lady Morgana was softly humming to herself as she gazed upon her reflection in the mirror of her bedchambers while she brushed her long silky black tresses. She was in an exceptionally good mood because Frik had told her that morning that he had a special evening prepared for the two of them.

She was eagerly anticipating the surprise. She had no doubt it would be something spectacular because Frik was the sweetest and most romantic man she'd ever met. She was wearing her best dress and some of her nicest jewelry as she wanted to look splendidly lovely for Frik. She'd been in love with the shape-shifting elf ever since they'd first met at a Druid camp some time ago. Morgana would daresay she'd never met a more perfect soul in all her life and she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever while raising Mordred, who was their son in all but blood.

Morgana had a suspicion that the young boy knew what it was that Frik had planned, because Mordred had been in an exceptionally good mood that day also and he'd even helped Morgana decide what to wear that evening while also telling her that she was going to be most incredibly happy by the time she returned to Camelot.

Just then a pair of hands covered her eyes just as she put down her hairbrush.

"Guess who," said Frik, teasingly.

Morgana giggled as she removed his hands, stood up and then kissed him. "I was wondering when you'd come, Frik."

"Well, here I am. And I'm not a minute late, for I have been and always will be one of the best, you see," he said, jokingly. "Now, close your eyes and come with me, I have something spectacular planned for you."

Morgana did as she was told. She closed her eyes and allowed Frik to lead her through the castle until they came upon the highest peak where few ever went.

"Open your eyes," said Frik.

Morgana did, and saw a magnificent white winged stallion standing on the rooftop. It was something she'd only ever seen in books and never dreamed she'd see in real life.

"Frik, is that—?"

"A pegasus? Yes," said Frik, smiling. "His name is Whitestar. He's an old friend of mine."

"He's beautiful," said Morgana, as she stroked the pegasus's muzzle. The beautiful creature seemed to share her affection, because it nuzzled her hand as she stroked it.

"Would you care to ride him?" asked Frik.

"I'd love to," said Morgana. She was a little nervous, but also very excited at the same time.

Frik helped Morgana mount him before he slid on. Morgana sat in the back with her arms around her lover's waist as Frik took the lead. He gripped Whitestar's mane and then said, "Hold on tight, love. Yah!"

Whitestar then took off into the night, flying gracefully over all of Camelot and far beyond the kingdom's boundaries. The view and all the sights were the most spectacular thing Morgana had ever seen.

"Wow. This is incredible. It makes me wish I had wings so I could do this more often," said Morgana, longingly.

"Then allow me to be your wings," said Frik. He then began to sing a beautiful song with a clear, sweet voice.

_(Frik)__  
Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take your far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

Frik then shape-shifted, giving himself beautiful golden wings before he turned around and held Morgana in his arms. He then lifted them off of Whitestar and they flew together in the skies, dancing a beautiful dance in the air with grace and serenity.

Morgana found it all thrilling and she didn't worry one bit, for she knew as long as Frik was there, she had no reason to be afraid. It was the most fun she'd had in years and she never wanted the night to end.

_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe and dance of Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings  
Anything that you desire_

_Anything at all_

Morgana found herself singing along with him as though she knew the words. They came quite easily to her as they continued on their magical and beautiful night together. They seemed to dance on a lake that they came upon and everything looked so beautiful and was so peaceful.

_(Morgana)—Anything at all…_

_(Frik)—Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

_(Morgana)__  
You will be my wings _

_(Frik)- Let me be your wings_

_(Morgana)—You will be my only love _

Frik's heart was full of such great happiness as he danced with Morgana before they returned to Whitestar, who'd been flying close to them. Everything was going so perfectly. He had another surprise planned for Morgana and had high hopes that she would accept it. If she did, then his life would truly be perfect, for he had a home, friends, a son and perhaps he would also have a wife.

_(Frik)- Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

_(Morgana)—Wondrous things are sure to happen_

_(Both)__  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings_

_(__Frik__)  
Heaven isn't too far…_

_(__Morgana__)  
Heaven is where you are_

As far as Morgana was concerned, anywhere Frik went was paradise for her heart had been his from the beginning. He made her happy and feel safe. How could she not love him?

To hear Morgana say such words brought joy to Frik's heart that he'd never known before, for he'd been hers the moment he'd first laid eyes upon her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, bring her eternal happiness and raise Mordred with her.

_(Both)  
Stay with me and let me be your wings…!_

Eventually they stopped to have a little picnic at a beautiful lake that reflected the starry night sky. It was quiet and peaceful, and quite lovely. After finishing their delicious food and drink, Frik lay against a tree with his arm wrapped around Morgana, who lay against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Frik, thank you. This has been the most amazing night," said Morgana.

"I'm glad your enjoyed it, my love, but it's not over yet. I have one last surprise for you," said Frik.

"Oh?" asked Morgana, as they stood up. "What might that be?"

Frik reached into his pocket and then got on one knee as he produced a small gold ring adorned with tiny sapphires and emeralds and one large diamond, Morgana's favorite jewels. He'd already asked Uther, Arthur and Mordred for their consent and blessing to ask for Morgana's hand in marriage, and they'd heartily given it.

"Morgana, ever since we met, I've loved you more than I could ever say. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" asked Frik.

Morgana's breath caught in her throat as she nodded. "Yes," she said. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Frik smiled as he slipped the ring onto her hand and then swept her into his arms bridal style for a deep, passionate kiss that fully expressed their love for one another.

It was one of the happiest moments of their lives and they wished it could last forevermore.


	8. The Hollow Queen

The Hollow Queen

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Much time had passed since Agravain's last attack on the Royal Family and Thunderstorm's defection to Camelot's side and ll had become rather quiet and somewhat peaceful since then. But the peace was about to meet its end.

The quiet night was dark and somewhat chilly as a young soul in a dark cloak made his way through the entrance of the castle, avoiding the guards and doing daring feats over the walls. He let out a hiss of pain when he injured his arm, but paid it little heed as he went about his way, for he had a job to do.

He was just making his way through the lower town when a voice cried out, "You there! Halt!"

He turned to see a patrol of knights being led by the queen.

"Show yourself," said Leon, as he drew his blade.

He did not disobey. He drew back the hood of his cloak, revealing his young face as he knelt down in courtesy.

"Lay down your weapon. He's just a boy," said Mira-Liana. He didn't look older than thirteen or fourteen to her.

"Out here, wearing a dark cloak in the middle of the night," said Leon.

"Leon, that's _enough_. Put down your sword," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "If he's a threat, I'll handle him."

"Yes, my queen," said Leon, as he obeyed her.

Mira-Liana had a smile on her face as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright. You're safe. No one will harm you. You may rise up."

He nodded and did as he was told.

"You're new to Camelot, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, milady," he said.

"What's your name and what brings you here at such a late hour?"

"My name is Daegal. I'm a Druid," he said. As if for proof, he pulled back one of his sleeves, revealing his Druid mark. "I'm looking for some people I heard would be here. People of magic."

"Who?" asked Leon.

"I was told that Camelot's queen and her brother were powerful practitioners and may be able to help me," explained Daegal.

"Bold, isn't he?" muttered one of the knights.

Mira-Liana shot him a silencing look before turning to Daegal with a kind look on her face. "Come with me, I'm sure we'll be able to help you."

Daegal looked relieved. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

XXX

After sending the patrol in another direction Mira-Liana notified Merlin of Daegal and brought the boy before her brother in a room where a tray of food and hot tea were waiting.

"Please, sit down. I'm sure you must be tired and hungry after your journey," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty," said Daegal, gratefully. He sat down and took sip of his offered cup of tea.

"So, Daegal, what's happened that's made you seek us out?" asked Merlin.

Daegal sighed as he put down his cup. "I'm sorry for coming to you like this. I'm sure you must have more important matters than me to attend to, but I didn't know where else to go. My little sister, Luna, is in danger."

Merlin and Mira-Liana looked concerned.

"From what?" asked Mira-Liana.

"The sweating sickness," said Daegal, sadly. "I've done everything I can, but she's getting worse and I fear she doesn't have long. She's only six years old and has a lifetime ahead of her. I can't lose her now. I believe that magic stronger than I possess is her only hope."

"Why come to us, though? Surely there are other well-trained practitioners you can turn to?" asked Merlin, curiously.

"Well, yes, but many have said your magic is stronger than anything they've ever seen before," admitted Daegal. "I don't want to take any risks with my sister's health."

"Why not simply bring her here?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I have no horse, Your Majesty. And even if I did, she's in no state to be moved," he explained. "Please, I know I'm just one person and my matter is a small one compared to the ones you bare, but please. Please, I need your help. Please say you'll come and help."

Merlin and Mira-Liana's faces softened. They sighed as they exchanged looks.

_We have no choice_, said Mira-Liana. _He obviously risked a lot to find us and he seems so desperate, _said Mira-Liana. _What choice do we have? We both know the lengths we'd go for to protect and help one another. What would you do if we were in his place?_

_Indeed, _agreed Merlin. Aloud he said, "Daegal, we'll do our best to help you and your sister. But we need to know where she is first."

"She's in the Valley of the Fallen Kings," said Daegal.

Merlin and Mira-Liana tensed. The last time they'd set foot in that accursed valley, they'd nearly lost Arthur, saw horrifying visions in the Crystal Cave, and learned the consequences of trying to defy definite futures. They had had nightmares of the place ever since. They had no desire to return to the Valley of Fallen Kings, but they'd given their word to help Daegal's sister. What choice did they have?

"Be at the Darkling Woods at first light," said Mira-Liana. "We'll take things from there. Now, do you need a room for the night or are you already accommodated?"

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Thank you," said Daegal, gratefully. "I won't forget this."

Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded and then Daegal departed from the room.

XXX

An hour before dawn the following morning, Merlin hurriedly packed the supplies he would need to help Daegal's sister. Gwen assisted in the packing, but didn't look very pleased at her husband leaving again.

"I don't like this, Merlin," said Gwen. "You don't even know who this boy is."

"He's a Druid and he needs my help. What more do I need to know?" asked Merlin, as he stuffed a waterskin into his bag. "He risked a lot trying to find me and Mir."

"I understand that, but you're going to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It's at least half a day away and it's very dangerous there, Merlin. Even for you," said Gwen. "At the very least, you should take your sister with you."

"I can't," said Merlin.

"Why not?" demanded Gwen.

"Because she and Arthur are meeting King Sarrum of Amata today," explained Merlin. "My sister and a powerful witch Mir may be, but she's also Arthur's wife and the queen. The Queen of Camelot cannot disappear on a mission to help one Druid's kin on today of all days."

Mira-Liana hadn't been at all pleased at being left out, but she knew that this was one time that she couldn't accompany her brother on a mission. However, she was adamant that they use their link so Merlin could use the strength of their combined powers to help Daegal's sister or if danger arose and Merlin had agreed.

"Won't you be needed here as well? You're the Head Warlock of the Council of Magic and Arthur's Chief Advisor."

"That's not the same as being one of Camelot's rulers or a knight," said Merlin. "Arthur already gave me permission to go. It'll be fine. I don't want to go anywhere near that Valley, but I couldn't live with myself if I let that girl die. I have to do something."

Gwen sighed, looking even unhappier than before. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to argue with you. I know how important this is, I just…I came so close to losing you when Agravain kidnapped you. I'm just afraid if you walk out that door, I'm not going to see you again."

Merlin's face softened as he ceased his packing. _Heavens, I'm such a complete and utter prat. _Why hadn't he realized why she was worrying so much? He then turned around and pulled Gwen into his arms. "I'm sorry. I've been an idiot," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "I know that you're worried about me, but everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"But how can you be sure?" asked Gwen, slightly muffled by Merlin's jacket.

"Because I love you and death itself couldn't keep me from coming home to you and our children," said Merlin. He then tenderly kissed her before giving her his neckerchief. "What do I always promise when I give you this?"

"That you'll come home to me," said Gwen, softly.

"And have I ever broken that promise before?" asked Merlin.

"No," she admitted. They'd had many adventures over the years, each one more dangerous than the last and Merlin had been separated from her many times, but he'd always promised to come back to her and he'd never once broken his word.

"So, why would I break that promise now?" Merlin lifted her chin and his blue eyes met her brown ones. "I love you so much, Gwen."

"I love you too, Merlin," said Gwen. She kissed him once more before he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. "Be back by nightfall or I'll have your sister curse you!"

Merlin just laughed as he waved good-bye and went to meet Daegal.

He found the young Druid waiting for him in the Darkling Woods just as the sun began to rise. Daegal looked nervous, but upon seeing Merlin, he looked relieved.

"Good morning," said Merlin, cheerfully. He tossed Daegal a small bundle of food. "I hope you're hungry, because I brought breakfast."

"Thank you," said Daegal, gratefully. He began eating as they started walking to the valley. "It's good of you to do this for me, sir."

"It's fine. I just hope I really can help your sister," said Merlin. "Oh, and you don't need to call me 'sir.' It's fine to just call me Merlin."

"Yes, of course si—_Merlin_," said Daegal, apologetically. "Won't your sister be coming with us?"

"She wanted to, but she can't. She and my brother-in-law have an important guest to greet today. But, if I really need her, I'll contact her and she'll be here quicker than you can imagine," said Merlin.

Daegal still looked a little uneasy, but didn't press the matter as they continued onward to the dreaded Valley of the Fallen Kings.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was feeling quite frazzled as he tried to prepare for the day. He could run a kingdom, face off dangerous enemies and creatures, become a strong advocate for those with magic while also being a father and a husband yet he could never ever find his comb.

"Arthur, what're you looking for?" asked Mira-Liana, as she emerged from behind the dressing screen, fully prepared for the day.

"I can't find my comb," said Arthur.

"Did you look in the drawers in the vanity?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Of course I did. I looked everywhere," said Arthur, frustrated as he sat on the bed.

Mira-Liana bit back a chuckle as she went over to the drawers and found the comb in the first drawer she opened within two seconds flat.

Arthur looked somewhat baffled before saying, "It must've been under something."

"Yes, it was under your nose," she teased.

Arthur gave a look of mock-offense. "It's not my fault I don't have your way of seeing things, Ana."

"Oh, indeed. I have two of them. They're called eyes," said Mira-Liana, teasingly.

Arthur smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Yes and they are the most beautiful I've ever seen."

Mira-Liana chuckled. "Don't think you can talk your way out of this."

"Out of what?" he asked.

"How hopeless you are," she said.

"I am. I'm hopelessly in love," said Arthur, grinning.

Mira-Liana giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ana," said Arthur, as he ran his fingers through her silky black tresses.

"And as much as I would love to just spend the day here with you, we can't. You have to get ready for the Sarrum's arrival," said Mira-Liana. She would be quite content to remain as she was for a while longer, but they had royal duties to attend to.

Arthur sighed and looked a bit disappointed. "Alright, but as soon as all this is over, you and I are having a day to ourselves and then some time with the children. Agreed?" It felt like it'd been a lifetime since he'd had some time to just relax with his family.

"Agreed," said Mira-Liana. She slid out of his lap, took his hands in hers and had him rise up. "Come on, I'll help you get ready."

Arthur smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Fall to pieces," said Mira-Liana, laughing.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin and Daegal were making their way to the Valley of Fallen Kings. They'd walked quite a distance, but they still had a great deal of ground to cover.

"Thirsty?" asked Merlin. He held out his spare waterskin he'd brought.

"Yes, thank you," said Daegal. He took a quick gulp of water and failed to conceal the small hiss of pain that escaped his lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin, concerned.

"It's my arm," he explained, as he rubbed it. "I injured it while trying to get into the city."

"You should let me examine it," said Merlin.

"It can wait," said Daegal, shaking his head. "It's my sister who needs help. Not me."

He tried to keep moving forward, but Merlin grabbed him and made him sit down on a log. "Daegal, I know how you feel, believe me." With a sister of his own, how could he not? "But we've got a long journey ahead of us and you aren't going to do your sister any good if you let your injury get worse. Let me treat it."

Daegal hesitated, but then allowed Merlin to tend to his injury.

Before long, Daegal's arm was treated with herbs to dull the pain and bring down the swelling before it was wrapped up in bandages.

"You should be better in a few days, a week at most," said Merlin, as he tied it off.

"You're a good physician Merlin. Where'd you learn how to do this?" asked Daegal.

"My uncle Gaius the Court Physician," explained Merlin. "When he took Mir and I in when we came to Camelot, he taught us a great deal about herbs and medicines and so much more. I'm not as good as him or Mordred or my sister when it comes to the physician's art, but I do my best."

"You do quite well," said Daegal, smiling. "My arm feels much better than it did before."

Merlin returned the smile as he began cleaning up. "So, what about you and your family?"

Daegal sighed as he looked down. "I only have Luna."

"What about your parents?" asked Merlin.

"They died two years ago," said Daegal.

Merlin looked sympathetic and felt a swell of pity for the young man. He knew all too well the pain of losing one's kinfolk, especially the loss of a father. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. Were your parents Druids as well?"

"Yes," said Daegal, nodding. "You're luckier than you know, Merlin. You've got an entire family that loves and cares for you. Luna and I only have each other."

"Well, maybe that can change," said Merlin. "Maybe once this is over, you and your sister can come live in Camelot. I'm sure we could find work and accommodations for you both."

Daegal's face lit up with disbelief. "You mean it?"

Merlin nodded and then held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Daegal smiled as he took Merlin's hand and they resumed their journey onward. It wasn't long before Merlin tossed Daegal two of the apples he'd placed in his bag for the journey.

"Here," he said. "Eat. Your stomach's been growling nonstop for the last hour."

Daegal caught the apples and looked at them with a hungry look in his eyes, but hesitated. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I had a big breakfast and besides, I've got food to spare in my bag," said Merlin. "My sister and my wife gave me some of their best cooking before I left."

Daegal decided he believed Merlin and then took a bite before asking, "Merlin, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I've got to ask. Why're you being so kind to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Merlin, surprised he was asking such a thing.

"Well, other people I've met before, they're…well, they're not like you or your sister," admitted Daegal. "They don't care about me or Luna. We don't matter."

Merlin frowned both in anger and sympathy. How could anyone treat a youngling like that? "Well, those people are wrong. I'll never think that and neither will my sister," he said. "Everyone matters, Daegal. The only one who can make you believe otherwise is yourself. Believe me."

Daegal gave him a grateful look. "Thank you," he said.

Merlin patted him on the shoulder as he smiled.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was tying off his cloak while Mira-Liana watched him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just a little nervous," said Arthur. "Sarrum has quite the reputation. Even my father feared him."

Mira-Liana looked surprised. "It's hard to believe Uther ever feared anyone."

"Trust me, Sarrum is not to be trifled with. They say he takes joy in impaling men," said Arthur, grimly. "And not just men, but women and children too and he has a fondness for assassinating his friends."

"Then why are we entertaining him as a guest?" asked Mira-Liana. She couldn't understand why they were having Sarrum over in the first place if he was such a cruel and barbaric man.

"I could hardly refuse him when he asked to come here, could I? In his letter, he claimed he wanted to discuss peace between our lands and a possible allegiance against Agravain's forces," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana had to admit he had a point. "I hope he doesn't have any children like him."

"He doesn't. His only son, Prince Liam, is the complete opposite of his father," assured Arthur. "He's a good, kind and caring man."

"Well, that's something at least," said Mira-Liana. She sighed. "Arthur, there's something else. While Merlin and I were Agravain's prisoners, he mentioned that he and Thunderstorm were once imprisoned for two years and what they endured there was anything but pleasant. There are rumors flying around that Sarrum was the culprit."

If they were true, then it was possible that Sarrum was an even crueler man than they first believed. Granted she had no love for Agravain, but to imprison and torture someone and a innocent creature for _two years_…

Arthur looked slightly ill at hearing this. "Well, perhaps we can find out more. I don't agree with his regime, Ana, but we don't have much choice in dealing with him."

Mira-Liana nodded. She didn't like this one bit, but it was their duty to the kingdom and their loved ones to handle Sarrum. If need be, she could always turn him into a toad.

"Come on. We don't want to be late," said Mira-Liana.

She took her husband's hand in hers and tightly intertwined their fingers before heading down to the courtyard to greet their guest.

XXX

Merlin and Daegal neared the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

It was just as grim and unsettling as Merlin remembered. He tried to block out the knots in his stomach he felt as they began to walk into the valley. However, he ceased walking when he saw Daegal had stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Is it your arm?" asked Merlin.

Daegal just shook his head. He looked very uncomfortable, as though the valley was disturbing him.

Merlin sighed. "I understand if you're afraid, but we can't afford to waste anymore time. We need to get to your sister before it's too late." For someone so certain his only living kin was on the verge of death, Daegal didn't seem as worried as Merlin would've expected.

"Sorry, it's just…I'm scared that if we go in there, I'll find that we were too late," said Daegal, softly.

Merlin squeezed Daegal's shoulder in sympathy. "You have every right to be worried, but you need to be strong now, for Luna's sake. Understand?"

Daegal nodded and then he followed Merlin into the valley.

It wasn't long before Merlin sensed something was amiss. He looked up when he heard the sound of a branch snapping and saw bandits walking above them. How could he have forgotten the valley was a prime spot for thieves and bandits?

Quickly, Merlin dove down out of sight, but Daegal failed to do the same.

_Daegal, there're bandits here. Get down! _hissed Merlin.

Daegal was either not listening or didn't hear Merlin, for he didn't do as he was told.

_Daegal, get down! _yelled Merlin. When he failed to heed Merlin again, Merlin grabbed him and forced him down out of sight before he could be spotted.

"Wha—?"

"Shh!" interrupted Merlin, sternly. He pointed upwards to the bandits. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No," admitted Daegal, looking ashamed. "Sorry. You saved my life."

"We're not safe yet," whispered Merlin. The fact that Daegal hadn't heard his telepathic warnings concerned Merlin, but he said nothing on the subject. As soon as the coast was clear, he grabbed his bag and helped Daegal to stand. "Come on. The sooner we find your sister the better."

Something definitely wasn't right and it wasn't the valley.

XXX

In the courtyard of Camelot, King Sarrum of Amata arrived with his young son and many of his knights and guards. They were all armed to the teeth and looked quite fearsome. Sarrum was a tall, bald man with great muscles and a face that would send even the fiercest of lions cowering into their caves. His son, however, was quite the opposite. Prince Liam was strong-looking but he was also quite handsome with a youthful and gentle face.

"We are most grateful for King Sarrum of Amata for his most gracious arrival," said Arthur. "We welcome him and his son and his warriors with friendship."

Sarrum narrowed his eyes, as if in disbelief or sneering. "The last time I met you, King Arthur, you were ten years old. Uther held a tournament in your honor."

"Indeed he did," said Arthur, faking a smile. "But I fight my own tournaments now."

"Then we shall enjoy putting you to the test," said Sarrum, smirking.

Mira-Liana barely restrained herself from cursing Sarrum then and there for his rudeness.

XXX

Merlin's legs were beginning to ache as he and Daegal continued their seemingly endless walk. But being a survivor, he didn't complain.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

"She's on the other side of those trees," said Daegal, nervously as he beckoned to a small area up ahead.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin, noticing his nervousness.

"Nothing. I just hope she's still alive, that's all," said Daegal.

However, when they reached the area, Merlin found nothing but flora and fauna there. There was no other human beings around, save for him and Daegal.

"There's no one here," said Merlin, as he dropped his bag. "Luna was never here, was she? Why have you brought me here? Who are you?"

"I can explain—" began Daegal, but he was cut off.

"You're not a Druid," hissed Merlin. He grabbed Daegal's wrist, revealing the Druid mark that was half wiped off. It was a fake, nothing more. "Enough with the lies already! I want to know why you brought me here and I want to know _now!_"

Tears came to Daegal's eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I had no choice. He said he'd kill Luna if I didn't bring you and your sister here. She's all I have. I had no choice."

"Who said that?" demanded Merlin. But even as he said it, a terrible feeling set in and within seconds, Merlin realized what had happened. "Agravain got to you, didn't he?"

"Indeed I did, Merlin," said a cold voice.

Merlin had no time to react to Agravain's sudden appearance before he was flung into a tree and knocked out cold.

Daegal swallowed painfully as Agravain approached him. With him was Daegal's six-year-old sister, Luna. She was small with golden hair and was quite pretty, despite her shabby clothes. But her wrists were bound with rope and there were drying tear tracks on her cheeks. She looked terrified, but said nothing.

"You've done well, Daegal. Merlin always did have a weakness for doing the right thing, especially for Druids," said Agravain. "Though I must admit, you could've done better. I did promise your sister's freedom in exchange for Merlin _and _Mira-Liana, did I not?"

"Please, my lord. I tried, but she couldn't come," said Daegal, timidly. He was trying and failing to be strong for his little sister. "She and the king are entertaining a guest, King Sarrum."

Agravain's eyes gleamed at this. "Sarrum of Amata?"

"I believe so," said Daegal.

"Well, then, I believe you've done better than I expected," said Agravain, grinning evilly. He'd suffered more than anyone should've at the hands of Sarrum and had been looking for the opportune moment for vengeance upon the cruel king.

"But…why are you doing this?" asked Daegal. He didn't understand any of this.

"Because Merlin and Mira-Liana have interfered in my plans once too often and have turned even what I thought to be my most loyal ally against me," said Agravain. He'd been furious when Thunderstorm had turned on him in favor of his enemies and his desire for revenge had increased considerably.

While keeping Luna bound, he knelt down to Merlin's level and forced open his mouth before pouring a disgusting black poison into Merlin's mouth. "The agony you feel, Merlin," hissed Agravain, "will make you glad when death comes. You and your sister will pay with your lives for what you've done, I swear it."

The poison took effect immediately and within moments, Merlin's skin was pale blue. Agravain relished it as he kicked Merlin off the cliff, causing the warlock to fall painfully into the crevice down below. Agravain then released Luna of her bonds and the little girl immediately ran into her elder brother's arms, crying as he held her tight against him. "You're both free to go, but if you betray me, the consequences will not be pretty. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Agravain," said Daegal, softly.

Daegal carried his sister away, but not before he caught sight of Merlin's dying form and guilt threatened to swallow him whole.

_I'm so sorry, Merlin. Please forgive me, _pleaded Daegal.

XXX

Meanwhile, Mira-Liana was growing increasingly worried for Merlin.

It was nightfall and he had yet to return and nor had he made contact in hours. She'd decided if she didn't hear from him by midnight, she would send a search party out to look for him. She would join the search party if need be. She would've left at that moment, but she didn't dare leave in the middle of their feast for Sarrum.

She tried to listen to her husband's conversation with Sarrum, hoping it would distract her for a few moments.

"I feel we have much in common," said Arthur to Sarrum. "We have many allies and friends."

"But we disagree on certain matters of sorcery," said Sarrum, as he gave Mira-Liana a somewhat disapproving look. Like Uther, Sarrum had little tolerance for magic and those with it. "However, we do have one common foe. Cenred and Morgause's filthy son, Agravain."

"Indeed," said Arthur. "There is a rumor that you held Agravain prisoner for two years. Is that true?"

Sarrum nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Oh yes, quite true. He's nothing to be feared. I kept him like an animal."

"But how did you do it?" asked Mira-Liana, ignoring the look he was giving her. "He's a powerful sorcerer, a High Priest and a son of a High Priestess."

"Everyone has their weakness and I found his," said Sarrum, as he took a bite of his chicken. "It seems Agravain had a soft spot for a rather special hippogriff he'd once encountered. His weakness for that stupid beast caused him to suffer more than he'd ever imagined. Not more than he deserved. I knew that he wouldn't dare use magic against me or call upon his wretched father for help, not as long as I had his precious little _pet_ as a prisoner."

Mira-Liana felt a rage of fury as she remembered the pains and trauma she'd felt from Thunderstorm. No one deserved that kind of treatment, not even Agravain, much less Thunderstorm. Sarrum was a cruel and sadistic monster. She felt Arthur hold her hand under the table and rub it gently, as if to soothe her and calm her down. It worked. Mostly.

"It's a shame," continued Sarrum. "All that power, all that strength and courage in a living grave."

"You're a harsh judge, Sarrum," said Arthur, softly.

Sarrum shook his head. "When it comes to filth like Agravain, there can be no mercy. Unfortunately, I wasn't merciless enough. Agravain and his stupid beast escaped. A lapse on my part. But I'll not be so foolish again." He smirked. "Not that his time with me was entirely wasted. As the hippogriff grew, Agravain's pit became too small. Gradually, the creature was crippled and twisted. At night, you could hear its cries. They were even more heartbreaking than Agravain's. He fixed the beast after they escaped, though."

Mira-Liana felt sick to her stomach and struggled to maintain control over her emotions and magic. She then nearly dropped her goblet when she felt a terrible, horrendous feeling from Merlin through their link.

"Ana, are you alright?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"It's Merlin," she said, as she tried to catch her breath. "Something's wrong, really wrong. I need to find him."

"Then by all means, go. It won't offend me if you try to find your kin, Your Majesty," said Sarrum, with forced kindness. "Please."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana, forcing a smile as she rose up. "Please excuse me."

"Ana," said Arthur.

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

Mira-Liana nodded and kissed Arthur's head before she left the room. Within moments, she fetched Thunderstorm and rode on him out to a clearing in the woods where she summoned Kilgarrah, Saefir and Aithusa, who looked worried, if they were sensing her distress.

"Young Dragonlady, what is the matter?" asked Kilgarrah.

"It's Merlin. Something's happened to him," said Mira-Liana. She told them about Daegal and what she'd felt through the link she shared with her brother. "I can't really feel him anymore. I can't tell his exact location and I'm afraid he may be dying. I never should've let him go alone."

"You can't blame yourself for this," said Aithusa, gently. "If you had gone with him, there would be no way of knowing what happened to him."

"I suppose you're right," said Mira-Liana, sighing. Though still quite young, Aithusa and Saefir were becoming as wise as Kilgarrah. Still, she could not help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Why didn't you go with him?" asked Saefir, curiously.

Mira-Liana sighed and reluctantly told them about Sarrum, causing Thunderstorm to bury his feathery face and beak into her shoulder.

"We'll worry about him later," she said. "Right now, we need to find my brother. Split up, take to the skies and find him. Whoever does so first must notify the others. We'll meet wherever he's found. Agreed?"

They all agreed and took off in separate directions, searching as far as they could. Mira-Liana rode on Thunderstorm's back when he offered and they flew through the night sky.

_Merlin, wherever you are, please hold on. I'm coming to find you_, said Mira-Liana, hoping Merlin would hear her.

XXX

Merlin slowly awoke the following morning.

Due to the poison's effects, he could barely move and he was in a great deal of pain. His insides were on fire, though he was also quite cold. His head ached terribly from a headache and from the head wound he'd sustained from Agravain's attack and his leg was badly injured from his fall.

He tried to examine it, only to pull back when he coughed up most of the poison, which seemed to set throat on fire. He tried to perform even the simplest spells, only to find that he could not do so.

_Mira-Liana, if you can hear me, please find me…_he begged.

But his voice sounded faint even to him and he could barely feel his sister at all.

Was this to be the place where he'd died? He could only hope that wasn't the case.

XXX

Gwen went to see Gaius first chance she got the following morning. She was worried sick about Merlin, especially after she'd found out Mira-Liana had gone out in search of him.

"Gaius, is there any news of Merlin?" she asked.

Gaius regretfully shook his head. "No. Mira-Liana has not yet found him. She's combing the valley and everywhere else she can think of with Thunderstorm and the dragons."

"I should help her," said Gwen.

"No," said Gaius, firmly. He grabbed her hand and kept her from leaving. "Gwen, I understand your feelings. Believe me. But your children need you now. They're already missing one parent. They should not miss another."

Gwen sighed and nodded as she knew that he was right. Her children were already missing their father. They needed her now more than ever.

"Please let me know if you find out anything," said Gwen.

Gaius nodded. "Of course."

Gwen tearfully left the physician's chambers. _Oh, Merlin, where are you? _

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was having a small duel with Sarrum's second-best warrior, Albin. Sarrum had refused to allow his son to duel and had insisted on Albin doing it instead, as Liam still needed further training and "fought as well as a blind man."

Albin was taller than Arthur with muscles like Percival and a heart as cold as his king's. He certainly proved to be Arthur's equal in swordplay. After a long and hard duel, Albin was the victor and both men put away with their blades as their watches applauded and smiled.

"You fight well, Arthur," said Sarrum. "Almost as good as your father, I daresay."

"Thank you, Sarrum," said Arthur, as he shook his opponent's hand. "Your warrior is one of the finest I've ever seen in my life."

"I know, I trained him myself," said Sarrum, proudly. "I hope one day Liam will be as great as Albin, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

Arthur felt a swell of pity for Liam, who had a brief glisten of tears in his eyes at his father's criticism. But the prince said nothing and just continued to sip his wine as he sat in the tent on the training grounds.

"Perhaps one day, I'll teach you as I taught Albin," said Sarrum.

Arthur faked a smile at this. "I'd be honored," he lied.

But there was no chance he would ever be willing to learn anything from a man like Albin.

"Would you mind if Liam stayed here with you and trained with your men for the day? He could use some practice," said Sarrum.

"Not at all," said Arthur.

Liam looked delighted and within moments, he was training with Arthur and his men while Sarrum and his warriors went elsewhere.

XXX

As Sarrum and his warriors returned to their chambers, they suddenly found all the lights going out and the doors slammed shut. When the light returned, Agravain was standing before them.

"_You!_" said Sarrum, as he and the others drew their weapons.

"Drop your weapons, Sarrum. I'm not here to fight," said Agravain, sounding bored. He disarmed them all when they didn't obey him. "I came here to speak with you."

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" demanded Sarrum. "Why shouldn't I just throw you back into the pit where you belong?"

Agravain's eyes flashed and suddenly Sarrum found it difficult to breathe. "I'm not the same helpless boy you kidnapped and imprisoned, Sarrum!" he hissed. "My weakness is gone and you have no power over me. If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to what I have to say and take the offer I'm so generously about to make to you. Understand?"

Sarrum could only nod as he was turning blue.

Agravain then released him, allowing him to breathe once more.

"Now, listen to me. We both know that an alliance between you and the Pendragons is impossible. Arthur may not have magic himself, but his own kin are magic and he has been a strong supporter of it for quite some time." _Though I highly doubt that will last for much longer. _"You on the other hand, abhor magic even more so than Uther himself did."

"What's your point?" demanded Sarrum.

"My point is this: you and I both want Arthur and his pathetic little family gone. We both want Camelot's lands. So, why not a flag of truce?" suggested Agravain. "If your warrior, Albin, kills Arthur, I'll see to it that the others are dealt with and then once the kingdom is ours, we'll split the kingdom. Do we have a deal, Sarrum?"

He had no intention of sharing anything with Sarrum, but the king wasn't to know that.

Sarrum paused in consideration for a moment before nodding and shaking Agravain's hand. "We do indeed."

XXX

Merlin kept drifting in and out of consciousness as the poison wracked through his body. He finally woke up properly when he felt someone shaking him and then water slid down his throat.

He opened his eyes to see Daegal and Luna kneeling next to him looking worried and ashamed.

"You," said Merlin, weakly before launching into a painful coughing fit.

"Shh," said Daegal, soothingly. Tears of regret glistened in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Why did you come back?" demanded Merlin, hoarsely.

"I couldn't leave you here to die," said Daegal. "I didn't know what Agravain was planning, I swear. I was just afraid for my sister's life. I couldn't lose her."

Merlin could not find fault with that as he knew what it was like to risk everything for the sake of a loved ones. However, a part of him was still hurt over Daegal's betrayal.

"What can I do for you?" asked Daegal. "We can help, just tell us what to do. I'm sorry for this, I truly am. What can we do?"

"You can get away from him before I have you flambéed," snarled a voice.

Merlin, Daegal and Luna looked to see Mira-Liana approaching them with Aithusa, Saefir and Thunderstorm at her side. All three magical creatures looked ready to do something drastic to the one who'd harmed their favorite warlock.

Merlin was both shocked and relieved at the sight of his sister. She cast a furious look at Daegal and Luna.

"Saefir, Thunderstorm, keep an eye on those two. Don't let them go," she ordered. The young dragon and hippogriff obeyed and let out growls at Daegal and Luna, who backed away from Merlin as Mira-Liana and Aithusa knelt down to Merlin's side.

Aithusa breathed on Merlin, healing him of his physical wounds. As the white dragon's magic was still developing, he could not heal as quickly as Kilgarrah and it didn't rid him of the poison in his body. Mira-Liana looked both worried and relieved as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Merlin…what has he done to you?" she murmured.

Merlin weakly grasped his sister's hand as he whispered, "Agravain…poison."

Mira-Liana's eyes widened. _Agravain did this? Oh, heavens…_

"Hold on, I'm going to get you to Kilgarrah," she said.

"Can't we help?" asked Daegal. He and Luna looked less frightened and more surprised than anything else to see the creatures before them and no less determined to help.

"You've done enough," snarled Mira-Liana. "We trusted you and you betrayed that trust by leading my brother to his death. Why should I allow you anywhere near him?"

_Mir, _said Merlin, softly. _Don't be too angry with him. Agravain was holding his sister prisoner. He threatened to kill her if Daegal didn't do as commanded. He didn't know what Agravain had planned. He came back to help me._

Mira-Liana frowned slightly as she looked at Daegal and Luna. She beckoned for her friends to step away before asking, "Is what he says true? Was Agravain blackmailing you into doing this?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Luna, nodding quickly. "Agravain took me from my house. He said he was going to kill me if my brother didn't do as he was told."

Mira-Liana felt a wave of regret as her face softened. "Then it seems I owe you an apology."

"No, this was my fault, Your Highness. I'm sorry," said Daegal, sadly. "I was just scared for Luna and I didn't know what to do. But I swear, I had no idea what he wanted with you and your brother. Please, forgive me."

"It's already done," said Mira-Liana, softly. "If you truly wish to help, then assist me in getting Merlin onto the hippogriff's back and swear to me that you will say nothing to anyone regarding the dragons."

Daegal and Luna agreed and assisted Mira-Liana with her brother.

They then all journeyed to a clearing where Kilgarrah arrived and then he healed Merlin of the poison in his body.

"You were very lucky, Merlin," said Kilgarrah. "Had you been found any later, you might not be so well right now."

"Believe me, I know," said Merlin. He was well-aware how fortunate he was and considered himself lucky that he had such a devoted sister. He was feeling much better and felt grateful towards Daegal for returning for him.

"What'll happen now?" asked Luna.

"Now, you're going to tell us what you know about Agravain's plan and then we're going to get you somewhere safe until this is over and we can take you to Camelot," said Mira-Liana.

Daegal and Luna looked surprised.

"But…but I…"

"You tricked us, yes, but would you have done so if Agravain had not held your sister captive?" interrupted Merlin.

Daegal shook his head. "No."

"You were trying to protect your sister because you love her and wanted her to be safe. You never meant anyone any harm and you came back to help my brother even though you knew it was dangerous," said Mira-Liana. She no longer felt any anger towards Daegal, for he was merely a brother trying to protect his kin and his sister reminded Mira-Liana of her daughters. "You're a good man, Daegal. If you weren't, you never would've tried to make amends or risked everything for your sister. For that, you've earned our trust and when this is over, I'll see what I can do about getting you a job and a home in Camelot."

Daegal looked grateful and Luna looked excited.

"It's more than I ever dared hope for," he murmured.

"Thank you," said Luna, as she hugged the queen's legs.

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled softly before looking serious.

"Do you know of Agravain's plans?" asked Merlin.

Daegal shrugged. "Not for certain. I only met him once. But I think he intends to kill the king."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged worried glances. If Arthur was in danger, then they had to return to Camelot and protect him.

They then sent Kilgarrah away with the promise to summon him if he was needed, before commanding Aithusa and Saefir to protect Daegal and Luna and take them to a safe place until Agravain was dealt with. Though Thunderstorm feared Sarrum, he refused to abandon Merlin and Mira-Liana, and they found themselves flying on the hippogriff back to Camelot, praying they weren't too late.

XXX

It was well into morning the following day when they returned and they did not arrive a moment too soon.

Albin was about to assassinate Arthur with a crossbow from a well-concealed position and was barely stopped in time. However, Albin was stopped by Liam, who'd suspected his father was up to no good and had followed Albin. His actions caused the warrior to misfire and hit Sarrum instead on accident and Albin was imprisoned and executed for trying to kill Camelot's king.

While Liam grieved for his father, he did not regret saving Arthur. He signed a peace treaty with Camelot and promised to be a better king than his father was. He left the kingdom with tokens of sympathy and goodwill. It seemed a new ally and friendship had been found in more than one place.

XXX

Merlin let out a soft groan as he sank into his bed.

With all the excitement of recent days, helping Daegal and his sister, enduring a stern lecture from his wife and spending the day with her and his children, he was absolutely exhausted behind belief and ready for some well-deserved rest.

Daegal and Luna were now happily living in Camelot with a new family that wanted more children but couldn't have them and Daegal had a job as a tailor. (Who would've suspected the boy was good at sewing?) Luna was quite content with her new brothers and sisters and was enjoying a happy childhood now. All was well.

Merlin was almost asleep when he felt the bed shift. He looked to see Gwen snuggling up with him. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry if I woke you," said Gwen, softly,

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep," said Merlin. He soothingly rubbed her back when he felt her trembling. "Gwen, I am so sorry I worried you like that. I promise that the next time I do something crazy, I'll be more careful and bring more people with me so this won't happen again."

Gwen heaved a sigh of relief. "You came back to me safely as you promised. That's all I care about." She'd given him a stern lecture about worrying her when he'd come home, true. But she'd been more relieved to see him home in one piece than anything else.

Merlin smiled before kissing her. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," said Gwen, as she returned the kiss.

Merlin just chuckled before holding her close and falling into a deep, peaceful slumber with his beloved wife. For a moment, everything was alright with the world and that was just fine.


	9. Suddenly

Suddenly

_A/N: This will be the last filler, I promise_

_**A sneak peek into Gaius's feelings during the first few days Merlin and Mira-Liana were in his care **_

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The night was quiet and calm in Camelot as Gaius, the Court Physician, finished his last bit of work for the day. It had been quite an exciting week. Recently, his sister Hunith, had written to him asking him to take in and help guide her two young children, Merlin and Mira-Liana. They were born of magic and they needed help controlling their budding yet very strong powers and finding the best use for their abilities.

Being unable to ever deny his sister anything she asked and wanting the chance to know his niece and nephew better, Gaius had agreed to Hunith's request. And soon he'd found himself as the guardian of his sister's children.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were quite a pair. They were different, yet also very much alike. They were a bit reckless and full of curiosity about the world, but Gaius also found them to be very helpful, compassionate, strong, brave and wonderful people and he loved them dearly. Now, they were also Prince Arthur's personal servants and there was a great destiny that lay ahead of them.

After his work was done, he decided to check on them before retiring for the night. In their shared bedroom, Merlin and Mira-Liana were sleeping soundly and peacefully while holding one another's hand.

Gaius could not help but smile as he tucked their blankets up to their shoulders. Softly, he sang to them as they slept.

_Suddenly you're here  
Suddenly it starts  
Can three anxious hearts beat as one?  
Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here has begun._

They'd come into his life somewhat unexpectedly, but while he was concerned for their future and destiny, he was glad that they'd come to him. How could it be that so much had changed in so little time? Within a few days, he'd become a guardian over the most special people he'd ever known. He was taking care of them and they not only helped him and the rest of the kingdom, but they brought smiles to his face such as he hadn't had in a long, long time. Something amazing and incredible was happening and for once in his life, he didn't really know for certain what it was.__

Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace, full of light.  
How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we must stand strong in the night

How was it that he'd been content with his life before Merlin and Mira-Liana were placed in his care? His past life seemed rather empty and he dreaded to think of what life would be like if they were to ever leave him. They brought hope to his heart he'd never dared dreamed he could have. They brought about a promise for a better and happier future for them all. And even more than that, he cared about them greatly. __

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just children who know that danger will follow where you go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share

While Gaius was deeply touched by the amount of trust Merlin and Mira-Liana placed in him. He could not deny that he was worried for them. They were born of magic and protecting the king's son with magic in a place where magic was forbidden upon the pain of death. Not to mention, there was no telling what would occur in the future, regardless of what the prophecies foretold.

Gaius never thought he could be so happy before in his life. His niece and nephew meant so much to him. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them. If he were to ever fail them or worse yet, lose them in some way…he didn't know what he would do.

But no matter what happened in the future, Gaius would gladly do everything he could to ensure his niece and nephew's safety and happiness. He would teach them everything he knew and do his best to make sure they led good and happy lives.__

Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart like the sun.  
You have brought the gift of life  
And love so long denied me

Gaius was glad that Hunith had sent her children to him. In the short space of time they'd been with him, he'd already come to cherish them more than anything else in the world. Having been denied a life with his betrothed and never being able to become a father, Merlin and Mira-Liana seemed to have restored some of his youth to him. They made him feel young and happy again and he loved them as a father loved his children. Gaius may not have been Mira-Liana and Merlin's father by blood, but they were his children in heart. He would make sure that they never felt alone in the world ever again.__

Suddenly I see  
What I could not see  
Something suddenly  
Has begun

With a soft smile on his face, Gaius gently placed a kiss on their heads and then went to sleep, unaware that they'd heard everything and were already making plans to show him how much they loved him come the morning. Merlin and Mira-Liana then silently promised to make sure Gaius always knew that he was like a father to them and would always be cherished and protected by them.

For they were family and that's what family did for one another and nothing in the world would ever change that.


	10. The Kindness of Strangers

The Kindness of Strangers

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The night was dark and cold as Alator of the Catha, warrior and priest, member of the Council of Magic of Camelot and friend of the Pendragons, fled for his life from his relentless pursuers.

Some years ago, he had learned the identities and location of the long foretold magical practitioners of prophecy, Emrys and Emrysa, at the request of Agravain when he had mistakenly believed Agravain's beliefs about the Pendragons to be right. However, instead of telling Agravain of the information he so desperately sought, Alator had turned on him and joined the side of Agravain's foes.

While Alator's choice had gained him powerful allies, it had also gained him a strong foe. During his attempt to make a pilgrimage to the graves of his friends and kin, Agravain had found him and now he was about to be captured for information and revenge.

As Alator ran, Agravain spotted him and used a spell to trip the man before Agravain's henchman captured him and held him before Agravain.

Agravain shook his head in disappointment. "I was hoping for more of a challenge. Your time with the Pendragons has made you soft, Alator. There was a time when your name inspired fear in even the most courageous. Your kidnapping of Mordred and Gaius spread much fear throughout the lands once."

Alator glared at Agravain. "What I did then and at your request all that time ago is nothing to be proud of," he hissed. He would always regret the mistakes he'd made in his past, no matter how much good he accomplished with his new friends and family.

Agravain cackled. "What was it you used to say? 'The victim talks…eventually.'"

"Enough games, Agravain!" growled Alator. "What is it you want from me?"

"I would've thought that would be obvious, old friend," said Agravain. "I want you to tell me who Emrys and Emrysa are and _where _they are."

Alator glared again. "I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than tell you anything."

Agravain smirked evilly. "I was rather hoping you'd say that."

XXX

The day was bright and sunny as Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Mira-Liana rode their horses out into a clearing in the woods. They'd agreed with all the adventures and excitement of late, the four of them could use a bit of peace and quiet. As it had been quite a long time since they'd spent time together, they'd decided to spend the afternoon together and have a picnic and some fun.

"This looks like a perfect spot," said Arthur, as he got off his horse. "Sometimes I think I forget how beautiful Camelot is." He smiled at Mira-Liana as he helped her of her horse. "But I could never forget how beautiful my queen is."

Mira-Liana chuckled as she kissed him. "You're sweet."

Merlin and Gwen smiled at the sight before they started setting up the picnic blanket and food.

"It's been a while since I saw Arthur so happy," said Merlin, as they laid down the blanket.

"Coming out here was a good decision," agreed Gwen. "Heaven knows we could all use the relaxation."

"Indeed," said Merlin. After certain events of late, it was a wonder they hadn't all gone mad. He gave Gwen a tender kiss before setting up the food and drink they'd packed. "What better way could there be to relax than this? It's a beautiful day, a perfect place to rest, great refreshments and the best company."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Mira-Liana, smiling as she sat down.

"Makes you wish we could have more moments like this, doesn't it?" asked Arthur, wistfully. "No battles, no trouble. Just peace and quiet, nice weather and pleasant company."

"It just makes us grateful for the moments we do have," said Merlin. "And perhaps once Agravain's no longer a threat and the prophecies are fulfilled, we can have as many as these moments as we like."

"Hear, hear," said Arthur. He held up his goblet of wine. "To the glory and golden age that will be Albion."

"To the glory and golden age that will be Albion," they said in unison as they clinked their goblets together.

Several hours later, after an enjoyable time together, they packed up their things and were about to head back when Arthur noticed strange markings on a tree. He went to examine in and a frown crossed his face as he did so.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, does this look like magic to you?" asked Arthur.

Merlin frowned as he examined the damaged tree. "Definitely. Something bad happened here. I can feel it." His frown deepened when he saw a small trinket resting at the roots of the tree.

"Do you recognize it?" asked Arthur.

"No. But someone back in Camelot probably will," said Merlin, as he pocketed it. "We should hurry back."

Arthur agreed and then they were off.

Upon their return to the castle, they found many poor unfortunate people either wounded or frightened in the courtyard, being attended to by knights, the Council of Magic and the physicians.

"What's happened here?" demanded Mira-Liana.

"These people are refugees, Your Majesty," said Leon. "They sought sanctuary at the western garrison."

Arthur frowned in confusion as they got off their horses. "Ashton's been at peace with Camelot since before my father's time."

"They're not from, Ashton, sire. They fell over the border from Odin's lands," said Lancelot.

That news didn't bode well at all.

An emergency meeting with the Knights of the Round Table was called and then Percival announced the news.

"Two days ago, the city of Elbur was attacked and only a handful of people managed to escape," he said.

"Who was responsible?" asked Merlin.

"At first, we assumed it was the Saxons. They've been active in that area before," said Lancelot. "But the refugees tell another story. They say magic was involved and they saw a man being pursued by someone matching Agravain's description with a small band of henchmen."

"Any idea as to who it was Agravain was pursuing?" asked Mira-Liana, concerned.

The knights shook their head.

"They couldn't see much, I'm afraid," said Lancelot. "But whoever it was, he or she is no doubt in grave danger from Agravain."

Arthur shared grim looks with his wife and brother-in-law before giving out orders. "Double the patrol on the border and alert the Council of Magic. See if they cannot find some way to identify who it is Agravain's pursuing and their location."

The knights bowed and obeyed.

XXX

Later that day, Merlin and Mira-Liana showed Gaius and Mordred the trinket they'd found in hopes of identifying its origin and its owner.

"This is quite a fine piece of workmanship," said Gaius, as he examined it. "See how the pattern repeats in each circle? It was made in Elbur."

"Is there anything else you can tell us, a name or a date, perhaps?" asked Merlin.

"I'm afraid not," said Gaius.

"But no one would part willingly from such a fine work of art such as this one," said Mordred, as he took it from Gaius. "Do you think it's possible a refugee dropped it?"

They shrugged. They didn't know anymore about it than Gaius and Mordred did. Which meant only one thing, they would have to go and find answers elsewhere.

"Well, thank you for your help. We'll see you later," said Mira-Liana, as she rose up from her seat.

"You're not going back there, are you?" asked Gaius.

"What choice do we have?" asked Merlin. "Something happened back there. Something only strong magic could do. We could feel it."

"We need answers. Agravain's up to no good and the sooner we get a clue as to who he's after, the sooner we can stop him," said Mira-Liana. "Besides, what if Agravain's within Camelot's borders? We have to protect our loved ones and our people. It's our duty."

"All the more reason for you to at least take someone with you or at least inform Arthur," said Mordred.

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled a little at this. They appreciated the concern, but they could take care of themselves. Besides, if Agravain was out there, it would be better if they went by themselves and not risk lives in the process.

"We appreciate the concern, but we'll be fine, really. We'll stick together and summon Thunderstorm and the dragons if we absolutely need to," said Merlin. "We'll be back before Arthur even notices we're missing."

"Merlin, Mira-Liana—!" said Gaius.

But they were out the door and on their way before he could stop them.

XXX

When they returned to the location of the trinket, they investigated the area further and found little that boded well and only concerned them further.

The marks on the tree were indeed formed by magic, and by the looks of things, someone was pursuing somebody. Further investigation found a torn piece of cloth that looked oddly familiar. Not too far from all that, they found a lost horse along with a forsaken cart.

The cart was covered with a large red cloth and inside it were dishes, old remains of food, a torn map and torn papers written in a language neither of them spoke.

"Merlin, take a look at this," said Mira-Liana, frowning as she examined the engravings upon the cart. "It's the same language as the writing on the papers."

Merlin frowned as well. "This looks familiar. Where have we seen it before?"

"I can't remember. Gaius or Frik might know it," said Mira-Liana. "We should go."

Merlin agreed with her and they journeyed back to Camelot to speak with their friends and family about what they had discovered. They found Arthur waiting anxiously for them in the courtyard. Naturally, Arthur was anything but pleased when he found out what they'd done, as he hadn't been informed they were going out in the first place.

"I cannot believe you went back there alone and without telling me!" ranted Arthur, in Gaius's chambers. He'd been in something of a foul mood ever since he'd found out about Merlin and Mira-Liana's little adventure. "What were you thinking? It could've been a trap!"

"Arthur, calm down," said Mira-Liana, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry we went off without telling you. Next time we go off, we'll tell you. But you need to stop yelling. Nothing happened. We're both fine. Now, please, sit down and try to relax."

Arthur sighed and looked quite exasperated, but did as he was told. His concern was only to be expected considering what had happened the last few times Mira-Liana and Merlin had left his sights with little warning.

"Did either of you decipher the writing yet?" asked Merlin.

Frik, Gaius and Mordred shook their heads.

"We've put it all together, but we can't quite make it out," said Mordred.

"I've learned much in my time, but reading and writing Catha is not one of them," said Frik. "I tried once, but it made my head ache something terrible, Master Merlin."

Merlin and Mira-Liana paled at this information.

"Did you say Catha?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes. Why?" asked Gaius.

"Alator's from Catha," said Merlin. "Is his signature in the bottom right-hand corner?"

"Yes, it is," said Gaius, surprised.

"Well, that explains why Agravain attacked Elbur. Alator was going there to pay his respect to his fallen kinsmen. Agravain must've found him there and decided to take a chance," said Mira-Liana. "Alator's one of the few that not only knows we're Emrys and Emrysa, but where we are."

"And if Agravain's captured Alator…" Arthur's voice wandered off as a worried look crossed his face.

"Alator wouldn't tell Agravain our secret," insisted Merlin. "He's been our loyal friend for years."

"He may not tell Agravain willingly, but everyone has their weakness, Merlin," said Mordred. "There's no telling what Agravain's willing to do to find out what he wants. Alator's a strong man, but Agravain's willing to cross lines he wouldn't. Agravain will use every resource and power, both physical and magical, at his disposal to break Alator's spirit and gain the information he desires."

"We can't let that happen," said Arthur. "We need to find Alator and get to him as soon as possible before Agravain gets what he wants."

"Then let's not waste time. Merlin, inform the Council of Magic of what's happened and see if they can locate Alator or Agravain with a scrying spell. I'll have Thunderstorm and the dragons see what they can find out," said Mira-Liana.

"Frik, use whatever contacts and tricks you have to gain further information about Agravain's resources and possibly his location. Mordred, Gaius, be prepared for a patient. I'll double the patrols and see if they can't find anything," said Arthur.

Everyone agreed and then obeyed the king and queen's orders. They all knew what was at stake if they didn't. If Agravain found out the identities and whereabouts of Emrys and Emrysa, then they were most certainly all in very, _very _grave danger.

XXX

The following morning, Mordred was out gathering herbs when someone grabbed his arm, startling him. He turned to see an old woman dressed in dark blue and wearing a hood, holding his arm tightly.

"Be still!" she whispered.

Mordred didn't move, but spotted the mark on her wrist, which was the form of several squares bound together.

"The Great Battle is nearing," said the woman. "You must listen to me, Mordred."

"How do you know my name?" demanded Mordred.

"Don't be frightened. I'm not your enemy," she assured him. "But Arthur's foes are closer than you think. If your value your king and queen, and the lives of your friends and family, then you must deliver a message to Emrys and Emrysa for me."

Mordred wanted to ask how exactly she knew of Emrys and Emrysa, but decided it best to ask such questions later. "I'm listening," he said. "What is it you have to say?"

"Tell them that they must meet me at the Temple of Eru at nightfall. They must come alone or not at all," she said.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Because without me, they cannot hope to save Alator from Agravain," she said, before disappearing.

Mordred was left quite startled by this occurrence and quickly ran back to the castle to inform the others of what had just happened.

"And she actually called us by name?" said Merlin, after Mordred had finished his story.

"Yes. She asked for you specifically," said Mordred. "Don't ask me how she knew, because I haven't the slightest idea how. She wasn't a druid, that's for certain."

"So, what was she?" asked Mira-Liana, concerned.

"If this mark is what I think it is, then it's the mark of the Bendrui," said Gaius. He'd been examining the paper that Mordred had drawn the woman's mark on.

"What's a Bendrui?" asked Arthur, confused.

"Before the Great Purge, there were girls who were chosen at birth for the priesthood. They'd be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates of the Old Religion."

"Weren't they all wiped out, though?" asked Mordred.

Gaius shook his head. "Many tried, but few succeeded. Ordinary magical gifts were not enough. Only those with exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the Nine. But you mustn't underestimate this woman's ability. _All _Bendrui are practiced in potent magic."

"It makes sense," said Mira-Liana, after a moment's thought. "She did say that Arthur's foes were closer than we thought."

"You don't still suspect Mordaunt, do you?" asked Mordred.

"Of course not," said Merlin. They had long since decided not to worry over possible futures as nothing was written in stone. If Mordaunt was an enemy, they'd deal with him when the time came. If not, then they had a friend and ally against Agravain. "She could've meant anything. But I think it'd be bad not to take her warning seriously."

"You're failing to consider that she's drawing you in," said Gaius, warningly. "This could be a trap. She knew your real names."

"Many beings and people of magic know our names. It doesn't necessarily mean they're all evil." Mira-Liana pointed out. "Besides, if she's right, then we're Alator's only hope."

"You can seriously be considering going off alone!" said Arthur, appalled. "Need I remind of what happened the last two times we've tangled with Agravain and you were alone? Merlin, you were poisoned and almost died last time. And before that, you were both captured and trapped in that forsaken tower."

"We know, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "But you're forgetting that we survived both those things and we don't have much of a choice in this. Whoever this woman is, she may be our only lead to finding Alator before it's too late." She gently touched his face. "I know you worry about me, but I think I've finally found a way to help worry a little less. I've been working on this for some time now and I've finally finished." She took a small pendant in the shape of a golden dragon with two tiny rubies for eyes out of her pocket. "As long as you wear this, it'll let you know if I'm alright or not."

Arthur looked slightly relieved, but not much.

"Did it never occur to you two that Alator may have already unwilling told this woman your secret and now Agravain's using her to lure the two of you into a trap?" asked Mordred. "I don't think you should go to her."

"If she can help us protect Arthur and stop Agravain, is there any choice?" demanded Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "Don't you understand? If something happened to the two of you, we would all be lost. You mean more than you will ever know to me, to your family, to the entire kingdom. I beg of you, don't go."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged a silent conversation before sighing.

"Gaius, we love you. You've been like a father to us for so long and you've taught us so much. But you always taught us to do what's right," said Mira-Liana, gently.

"We believe that going to meet this woman is the right thing to do. If we ignored her and didn't help Alator, we could never forgive ourselves. You know we'd never do anything to hurt you. But Alator is our friend. He risked his life for us when he turned against Agravain and he's been loyal to us for years. We can't turn our backs on him now," said Merlin.

"You're going to go no matter what we say, aren't you?" said Arthur. It wasn't a question.

They both nodded.

"Alright," said Gaius. "But you must send word and if you are not back within a week, we'll come looking for you."

"Understood," said Mira-Liana.

"And promise me you'll come home safely," said Arthur.

"We promise," said Merlin, soothingly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got preparations to make before tonight."

And with that, they left Gaius's chambers, not quite knowing what awaited them beyond the castle walls.

XXX

That night, Merlin and Mira-Liana snuck out of the castle and journeyed down to the Temple of Eru to meet their mysterious acquaintance. They found her waiting for them and when she saw them, she immediately smiled and knelt down before them.

"Great ones," she said, in awe.

"Please, that not necessary," said Merlin.

Accustomed to being treated like that they may have been, but they were still a little uncomfortable with it.

The woman nodded as she rose up. "It is an honor to meet you both at last."

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana, uncertainly. "Forgive me, but who are you and how do you know about us?"

"My name is Finna. I was told of you by my friend and former teacher, Alator. He felt that I should know, in case something befell him. He sends you both greetings and also a warning."

While they were relieved to hear this and now fully trusted Finna, they were concerned when she mentioned the warning from their old friend.

"A warning? About what?" asked Merlin.

"He does not want you to come after him as he fears it's too dangerous. He also says the Great Battle of Camlahn nears and the fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only the two of you, Great Emrys and Emrysa, can ensure the triumphant of the Once and Future King," said Finna, gravely.

Merlin and Mira-Liana didn't like the sound of that.

"And just how're we to do that?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I only know this one other warning: beware the one you call friend, for a broken heart can turn even the greatest of allies into the bitterest of foes," said Finna.

_Isn't that the same warning Queen Mab gave Mordred? _asked Mira-Liana, as she shared a concerned look with her brother.

_Yes. Which can only mean that something dangerous is coming, _said Merlin. Aloud he asked Finna, "Who're you talking about?"

Finna shrugged. "I regret to say I do not know," she confessed. "Neither does Alator. He was warned by a voice in a dream. It could be anyone, I'm afraid. But I must implore you to be cautious."

"We will," promised Mira-Liana. _But which friend could it possibly mean and why would a broken heart turn someone close to us against us? _It didn't make much sense, but prophecies rarely did.

"Come. We must go if we're to save Alator," said Finna.

Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded in agreement.

The three of them then journeyed on long through the night until they finally stopped to catch a little sleep before resuming their mission.

XXX

Meanwhile at Agravain's latest hideout, Alator sat on the floor in front of him.

Alator was in a great deal of pain from the physical and magical torture he'd endured at the hands Agravain and his henchmen as he steadfastly refused to give up the information Agravain sought. However, he paid it little heed as he was more worried about Emrys and Emrysa. From a message he'd received via Finna's pet bird, he knew they were coming for him despite his warnings that it was too dangerous. He could only pray that either he would be dead soon or something would stop them from coming. If they came with Finna and were caught, he would not forgive himself.

"Why are you putting up such a fight, Alator?" asked Agravain. He was greatly frustrated by Alator's lack of cooperation. "Your sufferings would be over if you would just tell me what it is I wish to know."

"I'll see you burn in perdition first," snarled Alator. He would _never _give up his friends, no matter what the cost to him may be. "You're wasting your time, Agravain. I am a Catha Priest."

"And you think that'll protect you?" sneered Agravain.

"No matter what you do, you cannot break me. I have been trained from birth to withstand any kind of pain that I may endure," said Alator. He was a stronger man than some.

"So it would seem," said Agravain. An evil smirk crossed his face. "However, you may still yet be useful to me."

"You may as well kill me now," snarled Alator. "I do not fear death. In fact, I shall pass through to the other world happy knowing that what you seek, you shall never gain from me. You will _never _find Emrys and Emrysa, Agravain. They are your destiny and your doom. This has been foretold for centuries and you cannot escape your fate."

"We shall see," said Agravain, coldly.

Just then, Agravain's hired torturer came into the room. "Master."

"What is it now?" asked Agravain, impatiently. He was not in the mood for bad news.

"We found this in the prisoner's cell," he said.

Alator mentally berated himself. Finna had sent him a message just before he'd been brought before Agravain. He thought he'd kept it hidden, but apparently he'd dropped it by mistake.

Agravain took the folded up note and read the following message. "'_Master Alator, I have found Emrys and Emrysa. We are coming for you no matter what you say. Stay strong, for we will be there soon. Our sacred mission continues. Your faithful servant and friend, Finna._'" Agravain looked greatly pleased by this. "Well, well, well, isn't this an unexpected but most pleasant turn of events. You poor fool. It seems your efforts have been wasted, Alator. Your little friend is bringing my enemies straight to my doorstep."

"It will do you no good. You'll only fail to defeat them as you have so many times before," said Alator. Inside, however, he was worried and feared the worst. _Oh, my friends. Why did you not listen to me? _

Agravain just slapped him hard. "I no longer care what you think," he hissed. He turned to his men. "Take Alator to his cell. He may yet still be of use to us. Find this 'Finna' and bring her to me, alive."

"Yes, master."

Alator could only pray all would be well as he was dragged back to his cell and flung inside. _Oh, my friends, be careful and watch what you do! _

XXX

The following day, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Finna continued onward in their mission to rescue Alator. They knew not what awaited them, but cared not as their only concerns were for their friend.

They had just stopped to refill their flasks with water from a stream, only to freeze in their tracks when they felt blades at their backsides.

"I don't suppose you have a spare coin or two, do you, Merlin?" said a familiar voice.

"Percival," said Merlin, relieved as they saw it was just a patrol of knights from the round table. "Don't do that! You scared the life out of us."

"I doubt that," said Percival, grinning as he sheathed his sword.

"What're you two doing out here?" asked Elyan. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Finna," said Mira-Liana, as the older woman bowed. "She's a former student of Alator."

"Alator?" repeated Leon, concerned. "I haven't seen him in days. Is he alright?"

"Far from it, I'm afraid, Sir Knight," said Finna, gravely. "He's been captured by that monster, Agravain. We're on our way to rescue him before Agravain gains the knowledge he seeks."

"What is it he seeks to know?" asked Gwaine, puzzled.

"What else?" said Mordaunt, grimly. "The identities and location of the ones he knows are his destiny and doom."

"Ah."

All the knights nodded in agreement.

"And Arthur just let you go off by yourselves on such a dangerous mission?" said Lancelot, in disbelief.

"We made him," said Merlin. "He doesn't like it, but we didn't give him much of a choice. We've handled worse stuff than this on our own before.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Gwaine, concerned. "These are dangerous times and the last two times that madman's been faced, you two almost didn't return. Perhaps we should accompany you."

"We appreciated it, but the answer is no," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "You'll do no such thing. The fewer people who are involved in this mission, the better. We need to handle this quietly and with discretion. Agravain will most likely be expecting an army. Why would he assume only three are coming?"

"She has a point," said Mordaunt. "Besides, they are the most powerful practitioners we know of and the most likely to be able to take down Agravain. And need we be reminded that their father's blood runs strong in them and they can summon help if they need it?"

None of the knights protested at this, though Finna looked confused as she didn't know of Merlin and Mira-Liana's parentage.

"Well, if you insist on going, at least take some of the horses," said Elyan. "You'll get to where you're going faster if you do."

Seeing that their friends would not be dissuaded, they agreed. Merlin and Finna got on one horse while Mira-Liana got on the other.

"Be careful, old friends," said Lancelot. "Don't let us lose you."

"You won't," promised Merlin, as he gave Lancelot a reassuring smile. "Come on, girls. Let's go."

And with that, the three of them rode off and continued onward, unaware that Agravain and his men were searching for them and becoming closer with every passing moment.

It was long however, before they were attacked by Agravain's forces. They got off their horses and fought valiantly, but then Mira-Liana took an arrow to the side for her brother.

"Mir!" cried Merlin, as she fell to the ground.

Furious, Merlin let out a powerful yell that sent their attackers away and knocked them all out cold before turning his attention to his sister. She lay in Finna's lap as Merlin examined her.

"It…it's not bad," said Mira-Liana, weakly.

But Merlin could tell she was lying through their link. She was in a lot of pain but was trying to conceal it so she wouldn't worry her brother.

"You're going to be okay, Mir," said Merlin, softly. "Hold onto me as tight as you want. I'll get the arrow out and then I'll fix you up, okay?"

She nodded and then while holding Finna's hand, she used her other one to grasp Merlin's arm so tightly, he thought it would break. But he didn't complain.

"On the count of three," said Merlin, as he gripped the arrow. "Three!" He didn't even bother counting; he just yanked it out as she bit hard down on her lip to keep a cry of pain from escaping her. Finna comforted the poor girl by stroking her black locks and murmuring soothing words.

Merlin then took out the herbs that Mira-Liana had packed in her satchel and applied them to her wound before muttering a spell that healed her of her wound and pain. "Better?"

"Much," said Mira-Liana. She hugged her brother tightly before doing the same with Finna. "Thank you."

Finna smiled. "It was my pleasure, milady." She then looked serious. "We mustn't linger. They won't be alone and Agravain mustn't find you."

Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded in agreement before getting back on their horses and riding onward.

XXX

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at Alator's prison.

He was trapped within an abandoned tower that looked quite gloomy. After making sure no one was around, they carefully made their way through the tower. They went down many halls and up many flights of stairs. Finna knew the way through the tower because before Arthur took the throne, she had spent many years on the run and knew the best places to hide from enemies.

Eventually, they came upon a cell door, which was sealed shut. But fortunately, Agravain hadn't thought to ward it from magic, and it was broken down by a spell of the twins' doing. They were appalled at what they saw inside.

Alator lay on the floor, barely breathing. He was terribly injured, covered in many cuts, bruises and scars. Proof of the pain he'd suffered at Agravain's hands and what he was willing to endure for the sake of his friends.

"Alator," said Mira-Liana, looking horrified at his terrible state.

"My queen, Merlin…" said Alator, hoarsely.

"Master Alator, what has that wretched man done to you?" murmured Finna, tearfully.

"Hush, Finna," said Merlin, gently.

He nodded at Mira-Liana, who began tending to Alator with healing spells and herbs, which took away most of Alator's injuries along with most of the pain, but he still needed help. "We need to get him back to Camelot, immediately. Is your part done, Merlin?"

"Yes," said Merlin. His eyes, which had been flashing gold with magic for the last few moments resumed their usual blue color. "As soon as they arrive, they'll think they've won."

"How?" asked Finna. She'd been watching Mira-Liana and Alator and had not seen what Merlin was doing.

"Simulacrums," he explained. He gestured to his newly finished creations. Supposedly what lay on the floor were Alator and Finna's bodies, but were in fact just dust and wood bound together with powerful magic. "Mir and I have practicing such spells for an emergency. Now's as good a time as any. By the time they find out the truth, we'll be long gone from here."

Finna looked impressed while Alator just shook his head and looked grim. "I am grateful for this, my friends. But you shouldn't have come. I told Agravain nothing, but he knows you're coming. I'm not as strong as I was before and I can barely walk. I'll only slow you down. You should leave me behind."

"The devil we'll leave you here," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "You're our friend and we're not abandoning you to Agravain. You're coming with us and that's final."

Alator could see arguing would be useless, so he just nodded. "Alright. But how do you propose we escape?"

"As soon as we get to the roof, we can call an old friend who'll take us to Camelot. We'll be safe with him. Few would dare cross him," said Merlin.

Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of raised voices and approaching footsteps. Agravain and his men were getting closer and they'd be caught if they didn't leave then and there.

"Come, we must go. Now!" said Mira-Liana.

While she used spells to slow their enemies down, Merlin and Finna helped Alator walk to their next destination.

Once they reached the roof, Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and cried out of Kilgarrah, who swiftly arrived and not a moment too soon.

Finna and Alator looked astonished beyond belief and in awe of the great creature before them. But they had no time for admiration. Agravain and his men were still in pursuit and they had to leave. Quickly, they climbed onto Kilgarrah's back and the dragon took off with them far from Agravain's reach.

Eventually, the dragon landed just a few miles away from Camelot's gates and the four climbed off him.

"Thank you, old friend," said Mira-Liana. "We're sorry to have had to ask you for a lift again. We know you're not a horse—"

"That is because I am not," interrupted Kilgarrah. "But I am your friend and your kin, and I will always come when you have need of me and do what must be done to help you."

"Thank you," said Merlin, smiling. "Will you heal Alator?"

"Please don't," said Alator, before the dragon could reply. "I am not deserving of your help, dragon."

"That is not for you to decide, young one," said Kilgarrah, sternly. Without waiting for further protest, Kilgarrah breathed on Alator, healing him of his wounds. "Now, Alator, why is it you think you are undeserving of my help?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Mira-Liana, as she, Merlin and Finna all turned to Alator with perplexed looks on their faces.

Alator sighed. "My friends, there are things in my past I have not spoken of that I regret deeply. Especially what I did to Gaius and Mordred all that time ago. I cannot forgive myself."

Kilgarrah pressed his face forward and came quite close to Alator. "Alator of Catha, let me ask you something and reply truthfully."

Alator nodded, wondering what on earth the dragon would ask him.

"Do you regret the mistakes of your past?"

"Yes," said Alator, confused. Hadn't he just said that?

"Didn't you choose to go against Agravain despite knowing the risks it would bring?"

"Yes."

"Have you not served Merlin and Mira-Liana and Camelot with the utmost loyalty ever since?"

"Yes."

"Have you only done what you thought was to be the right thing in your life and then sought to make amends when you were mistaken?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you choose to keep Merlin and Mira-Liana's secret, despite knowing it might bring you your death?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever turn against them and do you truly believe in what has been foretold of them?"

"I would never willingly turn against them and I believe in them with all my heart and soul," said Alator, firmly.

"Then how can you say that you have not paid the price for your mistakes or that you are not deserving of forgiveness or friendship or love?" said Kilgarrah, wisely. "Alator, you are a good man and your pains have been great, but you are stronger than you realize. You must cease to dwell on the past, for it will do you little good. We cannot change the past. We can only learn from our mistakes and work towards a better future. Do you understand?"

Alator nodded and for the first time in a long time, he felt free of his burdens. "I understand, Wise One. Thank you."

Kilgarrah nodded. "Take care, little ones. And remember that should you ever have need of me or my kin, we shall be there."

They all nodded and then Kilgarrah took off into the skies.

XXX

When they returned to Camelot, they were warmly welcomed, for their friends and family had been greatly worried about them. Alator seemed a happier man and Finna was given a place to stay in the castle as Alator's assistant.

Merlin and Mira-Liana tried not to worry about the warning they'd received regarding the friend with the broken heart who would turn against them, but it was hopeless. They did not want to believe that one of their own friends would betray them, but they couldn't ward off the feelings of dread they felt.

Could it really be possible that one of their own would commit the ultimate evil?

Could it?

They could only hope and pray that it was not so.

But while that future was uncertain, they knew for sure that whatever happened, they would fight to protect Camelot and their loved ones until their last breath. As long as they stood together, united in friendship and love, nothing could stop them.

Nothing.


	11. The Drawing of the Dark

The Drawing of the Dark

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The day was overcast and chilly as Arthur, Merlin, Mira-Liana and a small patrol of knights made their way home after a hunting trip in the woods.

"I think it's been a good trip," said Arthur.

"Yes, very good. We've all caught something," said Merlin. He and his sister didn't particularly like hunts, but even they had to admit, the hunt had been a fruitful one and they were looking forward to eating the venison they'd gotten.

"Except for me," said Mordred. He'd come along because he needed to gather herbs for Gaius and because he was interested in tracking. "I've only caught are plants."

"But you've still been a great help," said Mira-Liana. "You may not have caught anything, but you did well tracking down the most game. You've done well for your first hunt."

"The queen's right, old friend," said Mordaunt, smiling. "You'll get better at it with practice. Besides, your herbs will prove helpful to those who are sick or injured. Your work will last longer in the long run. Our hunt will only last a few days. So, who's done better?"

Mordred smiled under his old friend's praise. "Thanks, Mordaunt."

"Anytime," said Mordaunt.

They suddenly all came to a halt when Percival stopped and beckoned for them to be quiet. Cautiously, they all got down from their horses and began investigating the area. What they found wasn't good. A Camelot patrol lay dead amongst the ruins of a cart and cargo.

"Who did this?" asked Gwaine.

"If we're lucky, it was the Saxons," said Mira-Liana. _But knowing our luck, it won't be. _

_Indeed, _agreed Merlin. "What were they after?"

"The cargo," announced Arthur, after searching through the remains. "This was a weapons shipment bound for Camelot."

"Agravain," guessed Mira-Liana. She frowned. "But it's unlike him to attack a patrol this close to the city walls. Do you think he or someone associated with him could still be near?"

"It's unlikely, but we should search anyway," said Arthur. "Search for survivors as well."

They all did as commanded, but then Mordaunt spotted someone in a hooded cloak. Without thinking, he pursued them, believing it to be one of Agravain's henchmen.

He chased his unknown foe until they finally fell, having been limping from a leg wound. Mordaunt was shocked by the face that met his gaze.

"Kara?" gasped Mordaunt. It had been quite a while since he'd seen his old friend, but he'd recognize her anywhere.

"Mordaunt," she whispered, looking shocked. "Can it really be you?"

"Mordaunt!" yelled Mira-Liana.

_The queen! _Normally, Mordaunt trusted the Pendragons and his friends with his life, but at this moment, he felt he couldn't go to anyone, not even Mordred about Kara.

"Go!" he hissed. "Go, now!"

Kara did not hesitate to flee and Mordaunt turned back. They were both completely unaware that Mordred had witnessed the whole thing and was completely baffled by his old friend's behavior.

Arthur and the others then caught up with them.

"Mordaunt, what happened?" asked Merlin.

"I thought I saw someone. I was wrong. It was just a deer," lied Mordaunt.

"You're sure?" pressed Arthur.

"Quite, sire," assured Mordaunt.

Arthur and the others believed him and then resumed their search before going back to Camelot, unaware of Mordred's conflicted state at what he'd just seen.

XXX

At dinner later that evening, Mordred picked at his food and was unusually quiet, which didn't escape Morgana and Frik's notice. It made them concerned for their adoptive son.

"Sweetheart, you've been terribly quiet today," said Morgana. "Is everything alright?"

Mordred sadly shook his head. "No." He could never bring himself to lie to Morgana.

"What's troubling you?" asked Frik. "Did something happen today?"

Mordred sighed. He knew he couldn't hide this for long and getting it off his chest would probably help. "It's Mordaunt. When he said he mistook a deer for someone today, he lied. He let a Saxon go."

"He did _what?_" said Morgana, surprised. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, Mother. I saw it with my own eyes," said Mordred. "I haven't told anyone until just now."

"And it's been eating you up inside because Mordaunt is your friend and you want to protect him, but you also don't want to be dishonest to your family and you want to do the right thing," guessed Frik.

Mordred nodded, looking quite upset. "I don't know what to do, Father. Ever since Avatis told Emrys and Emrysa that Mordaunt will be Arthur's bane, I've tried so hard not to believe it. He's my friend and he's been a good ally ever since he was knighted. My destiny was changed, so why not his as well? But with the warnings from Queen Mab and Finna about a friend who'll turn on us after gaining a broken heart, I just…"

Morgana had him rise from his seat before she took him into her arms and held him as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Mordred, you're still young, but you're not a child any longer," she said. "There are some decisions we can't make for you. You need to decide what's best."

"Can't you at least give me some advice?" asked Mordred. He felt so lost.

"Speak to Mordaunt about what you saw. Find out what happened and why he let that Saxon go," said Frik.

"And then what?" asked Mordred.

"Then you must decide for yourself what to do," said Morgana. "Follow your heart. It's all you can do."

Mordred nodded, accepting this.

"Now, eat your dinner before it gets cold. You're much too thin," said Frik, jokingly.

Mordred couldn't help but chuckle as he obeyed his father and ate his dinner. Perhaps he was overreacting. Perhaps this was all just some misunderstanding and everything would work out fine.

Or not.

XXX

That night, as Gaius slept, Mordaunt snuck into the elderly physician's chambers.

He was looking for the herbs and potions needed to help Kara. Having watched Mordred a few times while being treated for a few injuries and here and there, he knew what to look for. He took the potions from the cupboard along with some bandages and herbs before leaving the room.

Mordaunt then made his way out of the castle and journeyed to the woods, hoping to pick up a trail. When he failed to do so, he turned to magic to find her.

_Kara, _he called. _Kara, can you hear me? It's Mordaunt. Kara?_

After a few moments, a sweet voice called out to him, _Mordaunt, I'm here. _

Images of Kara's location then appeared in his mind.

He now knew where to go.

XXX

After deciding where the attack on the patrol had originated from and making plans to ride off at first light with a patrol, Arthur went to his chambers to relax a little with his wife and children before bed. Upon his arrival, he was immediately ambushed by Merrick, Amora and Igraine.

"Whoa!" said Arthur, pretending to fall and be beaten. "Help! I've been captured!"

The children giggled.

"We caught you!" said Merrick, proudly. "Now, you must do as we command."

"And what is your command?" asked Arthur.

"Tell us stories!" said Amora. "You _promised _that if we caught you, you'd tell us stories before bed."

"Did I?" said Arthur, pretending to forget.

"Yes, you did! Now, please tell us stories about you and Mama," begged Igraine. "Please, Daddy."

Arthur chuckled. "Well, I did give my word and it would be dishonorable of me not to keep it. Alright, I'll tell you a few stories."

The children looked immensely pleased by this.

"Alright, children. Get off your father. He can't tell you bedtime stories until you're in bed," said Mira-Liana. She was laughing at the sight of her husband being pinned down by their children. "Come on."

"Yes, Mother."

The children obeyed and were soon in bed. Arthur sat in a chair facing their beds. "Alright, now what stories about me and your mother do you want to hear? You can each pick one to hear, but then you must go to sleep. Agreed?"

The children nodded.

"Tell us about the immortal army who were created with the Cup of Life," said Merrick. Like any young boy, he liked hearing of great victories in battles.

"I want to hear about how you saved Mother and Uncle Merlin from Nimueh's poison," said Amora.

"Tell us of how you and Mama met," said Igraine.

"Alright. I'll start in order of which story came first," said Arthur. "In a land of myth and a time of magic…"

An hour or so later, all three children were sound asleep as Arthur tucked them in and blew out the candles in the room. He smiled to himself, wondering what he'd done to deserve such a blessing as his children. He loved them so much and his life was so much fuller for having them in it.

After blowing out the last candle, Arthur changed into his nightwear and then joined his wife in bed. She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I take the children enjoyed their stories?" said Mira-Liana.

"Very much so," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana then frowned as a certain look crossed her husband's face. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

Arthur sighed. Why was it he could never hide anything from her? "Earlier, you said it was unlike Agravain to attack so close to Camelot. You were right. His attack was mere leagues away from the citadel."

"Then he's either more brazen than we thought or he's getting desperate," said Mira-Liana. Either one did not bode well for them.

"It's more than that, Ana. He doesn't fear us anymore," said Arthur.

"Should Merlin and I scare him with another dream of Emrys and Emrysa, then?" she asked.

Arthur chuckled. "Tempting as that is, I'm going to have to decline. He needs to be stopped for good before too much longer. But foolish as he is, he's also clever and powerful and the only heir to Cenred's lands. I dread to think what he could do the next time he chooses to attack."

"That may be, but he's not as clever as our family and friends and nor is he as powerful. We have what he never will, Arthur. We have friends and family and we're bound by love and friendship, loyalty and courage. When you became king and restored magic to Camelot, you gave our people something to fight for. That's the most powerful weapon of all. It's even stronger than mine and Merlin's combined powers," said Mira-Liana.

"You're right," said Arthur, after a moment's thought.

"Of course I am. I'm always right," said Mira-Liana, teasingly. She tenderly kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Arthur, as he returned the kiss.

After a few more moments of chatting and kisses, the king and queen fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

XXX

Eventually, Mordaunt found Kara's hiding place. She lay on the forest floor, concealed by her brown hooded cloak. She looked up when he entered her hovel and smiled at the sight of him.

"Mordaunt!"

"Kara," said Mordaunt, smiling. He put down the torch he'd been carrying before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can't believe you're really here. After we got separated all that time ago, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nonsense. I'm not easy to get rid of, my love," said Kara. "You should know that by now. But I will admit, it's been far too long since I saw you last." She then pulled away and gave him a kiss that had been long in the making.

Mordaunt returned the kiss until he remembered Kara's wound. "Your leg."

"It isn't deep. It's just a scratch," said Kara, dismissively.

"Nevertheless, it still needs treatment and I'm not about to let it get infected," said Mordaunt, firmly. "Let me see."

Kara nodded and allowed him to treat her leg wound with the herbs and potions he'd brought. As he was treating her, he noticed the look on Kara's face.

"Kara, what is it?" asked Mordaunt.

"Nothing, I just…I'm just wondering what you're going to do," said Kara.

"I'm going to help you get better," said Mordaunt.

"That's not what I mean. You're not the same as when we parted. You're a _knight_," said Kara, empathically.

Mordaunt was confused by her behavior and tone. "I can't see how that matters."

"You're a knight of _Camelot_," she pressed. "Mordaunt, how could you?"

"Arthur and his family are good people," insisted Mordaunt. "You know what they did for Mordred. He found a family and a purpose in Camelot with the Pendragons. He's happier than I've ever seen him before and someday, everything will be even greater than we ever dreamed, just like it foretells in the prophecies."

"Prophecies?" scoffed Kara. "What do prophecies matter? They're meaningless and can easily be changed! We both knew of the prophecy foretelling Mordred as Arthur's bane and yet look what's become of him. Destiny's changed."

"It's changed for the better," said Mordaunt. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this. "Arthur is a great king and a good man. He isn't his father's son."

Kara just laughed. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"You don't know him," said Mordaunt.

"And you do?" she challenged.

"Yes," he snapped. "He's my friend as much as his family and Mordred are. I believe in Arthur. Magic is allowed in Camelot, there's a Council of Magic and our kind are free. Arthur's own wife and kin are magic, for goodness's sake. He's better than Uther ever was. He won't turn on us."

"Stop deluding yourself, Mordaunt," growled Kara. "You're a druid and Arthur is Uther's son. Agravain believes he will turn on us and he's right. Arthur is a Pendragon and nothing good comes from that tainted bloodline. Mordred is a traitor to our kind and you don't belong in Camelot."

Mordaunt shook his head. "That's a lie," he said. "What's happened to you, Kara?" She'd always been extremely loyal to her beliefs and always one to fight and voice her opinion, but she'd never been quite so angry before.

"I've seen the light, Mordaunt. Agravain's path is the only one worth following. He's right about everything. I've seen it," said Kara. "Believe me, it's better this way."

"You're wrong," said Mordaunt. He didn't want to believe it, so he wouldn't. He sighed. "Look, I don't want to argue anymore. You're safe here and you're back with me. Can't we just enjoy the moment? Please."

Kara sighed and then nodded. "I'm sorry. It's been a hard week," she said.

Mordaunt nodded sympathetically as he held her in his arms. "Sleep, my love. I'll stay with you until first light and be back for you when I can. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Kara smiled and kissed him again before falling asleep in his arms.

XXX

It was well into the morning when Mordaunt returned, and when he did, he found himself being grabbed from behind and then taken into a room where the door was promptly locked.

"What the—_Mordred?_" said Mordaunt, surprised. "What're you doing? Get off me. You scared the life out of me!"

"That's hardly an issue right now, old friend," said Mordred. He looked furious as he released his friend. "Where the devil have you been?"

"Nowhere," lied Mordaunt.

Mordred let out a growl as he pinned Mordaunt to the wall. "Don't lie to me, Mordaunt. I saw you let that Saxon escape yesterday and now two potions, a roll of bandages and a pouch of herbs have gone missing from my stores! It has your mark all over it. What is going on?"

Mordaunt paled in worry. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just my parents. They won't say anything for now, but…" Mordred sighed, as he released his friend and looked upset. "Mordaunt, you're my friend. I don't want to turn you in, but unless you tell me what's going on, I'll have to tell Arthur and Mira-Liana what I know. So, please, talk to me."

Mordaunt hesitated and then sighed. "It wasn't a Saxon, I set free. It was one of us."

"A druid?" said Mordred, in disbelief.

"Not just any druid. It was Kara, Mordred," said Mordaunt.

Mordred's eyes widened. "Kara?" he repeated. He'd met the girl a few times before he'd been taken in by Morgana and Frik. He hadn't particularly liked or trusted her, but he didn't believe her capable of committing such atrocious acts.

"I had to let her go. She was wounded with an arrow in her leg. She can barely walk. I didn't know what to do," said Mordaunt. "I didn't think anyone would listen. I had to get her away before it was too late. I couldn't let her be captured or worse, killed."

Mordred sighed again as he rubbed the space in between his eyes. "Do you realize what you're doing? You're risking everything for her and she's probably the one who killed that patrol of knights!"

"We don't know that!" said Mordaunt. He looked pleadingly at Mordred. "I love her, Mordred. Please, just give her a few days to heal and then she'll be gone. I'll see to it that she doesn't mean any harm or causes trouble. I beg of you, say nothing further. Tell your parents it was just a misunderstanding or something, please! Please, old friend."

Mordred bit his lip. "How long will it take for her to be fit to travel?"

"Three days at most," said Mordaunt.

"You have until then to get her out of Camelot. Any longer and I'll have to tell the king," said Mordred. Friends though they were, Mordred would not commit treason against his family. "I swear until the three days are up, I shall be silent."

Mordaunt sighed in relief and looked grateful. "Thank you. You won't regret this, old friend."

"Don't thank me just yet. You best warn Kara," said Mordred. "Arthur took off with Mira-Liana and Merlin for patrol at first light. They may find her."

Mordaunt looked worried and then left the room, leaving Mordred to wonder if he'd truly done the right thing.

XXX

Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana searched through the woods, trying to track down the culprit behind the attack. They split up in separate directions, but remained within a certain distance of each other.

"Find anything?" asked Arthur.

"Not yet. Just broken branches and a stag," said Merlin, sighing.

"Boys, over here," called Mira-Liana. She was crouching down, examining something in the mud. "Look, someone was here. I think the tracks are fresh."

"Definitely fresh," said Arthur, grimly. "None of the patrols have been here."

"Well, let's not waste time, then. Let's go," said Merlin. "Be on your guard."

They all nodded in agreement and prepared for an attack as they followed the tracks to a small cave concealed by a curtain of vines and willow branches. Had they not been following the tracks, they might never have found it, for it was easy to miss.

When they entered the cave, they found a young woman hiding behind a rock.

"Don't hurt me," she said, as she slowly limped out of her hiding place. "Please, I mean you no harm."

Arthur sheathed his sword, believing her. "What's your name and why were you hiding?"

"Kara, Your Majesty," she said. "I was attacked by bandits. I thought you might be them."

"Well, you needn't worry," said Merlin, soothingly. "We won't hurt you. We have horses just a few leagues away. We can take you to Camelot to be treated for your wound."

"Thank you," said Kara, smiling. But the smile seemed forced, which made Mira-Liana frown slightly. "Please, could I lean on one of you? My leg hurts."

"Of course," said Arthur. He approached her and was about to wrap her arm around his shoulders when Kara suddenly drew a knife and tried to stab Arthur.

"No!" yelled Mira-Liana. Her eyes flashed gold as she flung Kara into the wall of the cave. She then magically bound the girl, preventing her escape. "How _dare _you try to kill my husband?"

Kara just sneered. "I dare, for I'm not a fool like you, _Your Majesty_. I only regret that I failed."

"Well then, perhaps you'd care to explain yourself during your trial for murder," snarled Arthur, furiously.

Arthur grabbed Kara and forced her to ride with them to Camelot, where she was then imprisoned in the cells.

XXX

As one would've expected, Mordaunt was furious when he learnt of Kara's imprisonment the following morning and he confronted Mordred, believing his friend to have betrayed him.

Mordaunt cornered his friend in a deserted hall, pinning him to the wall. "Why?" he yelled. "Why did you do it? You gave me your word you would say nothing!"

"And I didn't!" snapped Mordred, as he forced Mordaunt off him. "I swear, Mordaunt! I didn't tell them anything. They found her because of _your _tracks you left in the mud! How can you blame _me _for what the two of you did? You let her escape, you lied to the king and she tried to kill Arthur when they tried to help her!"

Mordaunt stared into Mordred's eyes until he decided he believed him. "She really tried to kill the king?"

"That's what they say," said Mordred. "My friend, believe me, I'm not one to go back on my word. I didn't say a a word about anything to anyone, not even to my parents. Please, believe me."

Mordaunt sighed. "I believe you, Mordred. But if something happens to her—"

"What's going on here?" interrupted Gwaine.

Gwaine and Leon were now standing before them, giving them questioning looks.

"Nothing worth repeating," lied Mordaunt. "Just a talk between old friends, right Mordred?"

"Yes," said Mordred, nodding. "It's nothing, Gwaine. Everything's fine."

Gwaine and Leon stared before nodding and going about their business.

Mordaunt went to the hall where Kara's trial was taking place and Mordred followed, trying to ignore the sick feeling he had inside.

XXX

Kara stood before the court, facing trial and punishment for her actions. She showed no sign of remorse or repentance. Rather, she seemed cold and determined.

"Kara, answer truthfully the questions placed before you. If you lie, we'll know and will be forced to cast a truth spell on you. Do you understand?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, sir," said Kara.

"Good. Arthur?"

Arthur rose from his throne and faced the girl. "Kara, were you part of a cohort of Saxons who attacked an armed shipment bound for Camelot?"

"Yes," said Kara.

"Were you acting under the orders of Agravain, son of Morgause and King Cenred?" asked Arthur.

Kara shook her head. "I am loyal to Lord Agravain and his ways, but no, I was not. What I did, I did for myself, for my people and our right to be free."

"I see," said Arthur. "Kara, are you aware that I and my family have no quarrel with the druids and they are more than welcome within my kingdom?"

"I am aware, sire," said Kara, stiffly. "But I have spent my life on the run and witnessed those I love be destroyed because of people like your wretched father, whom you will most certainly become someday."

Arthur stopped his walking and looked directly at her. "Kara, though you may not believe it, I am not my father. Magic has been free in Camelot ever since my wife and I ascended the throne and I have no qualms with magic unless it's used for dark purposes. If magic is misused in my kingdom, the one doing it is given a suitable punishment."

"So, you _do _kill those with magic!" hissed Kara, angrily. "It is not I who must be punished for my actions. It is you, Arthur Pendragon. You and those before you have mercilessly slaughtered my kind and heaped misery upon us. It is _you _who has turned a peaceful people to war! And it is you and Camelot who will pay the price."

Arthur and the rest of the court, except for Mordaunt, glared at her.

"Young lady, whether someone has magic or not, executions are only performed in this kingdom as a last resort," growled Arthur. "I have no My own kin have magic and I would sooner die than turn against him."

"Then die you will," said Kara, coldly. "And I pray that I will be there to see it."

Mira-Liana then rose up from her throne, looking furious. "Young lady, you tread on dangerous ground. You've been swallowed by bitterness and you are so blinded by your anger and thirst for vengeance that you can't see the real source of the problem. Except for Agravain's actions, there has been nothing but peace between Camelot and people of magic for several years now. It is Agravain and others like him who abuse the powers of magic and have brought this rift. It is their deeds that have terrorized Camelot and forced us to make the decisions we have."

When were people going to see that Arthur wasn't Uther and things were going to be better for them all under his rule? It was getting beyond tiring to have this argument day in and day out.

"My wife is right," said Arthur. "Kara, you stand before the court not because of an act of the abuse of magic or sedition, but because of murder. Your actions have brought about the deaths of many good men and threatened the lives of many more."

Kara didn't seem at all bothered by this. "They were just casualties of war. It hardly matters. I would do the same again and I will not rest until I see the end of the Pendragon bloodline and your kingdom is in ruins!"

"And yet you have a friend here," said Mira-Liana, coldly. "Don't deny it. We found footprints that weren't yours leading us right to you. You received treatment for your leg wound before we arrived and Gaius, the Court Physician, reported medicine supplies missing from his stores before you were found. Who helped you?"

Kara was quiet for a moment and seemed to grow pale before replying, "Someone I would sooner die than give up to the likes of you."

"I see," said Arthur. His face was unreadable. "You have no remorse for your actions, so I have no choice but to declare you an enemy of Camelot and charge you with high treason against the crown. You will be taken from this court and to your cell, where you will be marked by a member of Council of Magic and exiled from Camelot. If you ever return or are still found within this land by dawn tomorrow, I will have no choice but to have you put to death. Take her away."

Kara was then grabbed by the guards. "You can do as you wish," she said, as she was dragged away. "It will not stop Lord Agravain's uprising. Your doom is near! And mark my words, I will either be there to see it or I will have a hand in it!"

XXX

Kara was taken down to her cell where she waited alone for the Council of Magic who would mark her. She did not hang her head or weep, not until a familiar voice said, "Kara."

She looked up to see Mordaunt standing opposite her cell door. "My love," she said.

"The king sent me to speak with you," said Mordaunt. After making sure no one was coming, he reached into the cell through the bars and grasped her hands. "He is frustrated that you wouldn't give the name of your accomplice up to him, but he and his wife have decided not to press you for answers as they believe your accomplice will show himself before too long."

"Will you?" asked Kara. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Only if I must," said Mordaunt, as his throat tightened. "Kara, why are you still so loyal to me if you were so angry with me before?"

"No amount of anger I feel could ever outweigh the love I feel for you, Mordaunt," said Kara, as tears came to her eyes. "I'd sooner die than betray you."

"Kara…" Mordaunt managed to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears. "Listen, you've been given a chance. Once you're outside of Camelot, I'll go with you."

"You'd give everything you've gained here for me?" said Kara, in disbelief. "Why?"

"I love you," said Mordaunt. "Isn't that reason enough? Kara, please, once you're free, we can run away to somewhere no one knows us and live our lives as we see fit. We don't have to come back here. We can be free."

Kara shook her head. "We will never be free," she said. "Not as long as a Pendragon sits on the throne. Only when the Pendragons are dead and Lord Agravain is king will we be free."

"But if you come back here and are caught, you'll die!" protested Mordaunt.

"Then I will die a martyr," said Kara, without remorse. "No matter what he preaches or what his kin are, Arthur doesn't care about any of our kind. He's no different than his tyrant of a father."

Before Mordaunt could reply, one of the Council of Magic came down to the cell and marked Kara before sending her on her way out of the kingdom.

Before she left, however, she left a message in Mordaunt's hands.

_You will find me in the Darkling Woods until tomorrow night. Whether or not you help me is up to you, but I will do what I must for all our sakes, Mordaunt. Choose wisely, my love. –Kara. _

XXX

As expected, Kara did not heed the warning given to her. As Mordaunt didn't stop her in time, she returned two days later and tried to kill not only the king, but also his family. Arthur was forced to sentence her to death. She was to be beheaded the following day. Mordaunt was devastated and in an act of desperation, went to plead with Arthur and Mira-Liana to spare her.

After wrestling himself, he finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door of their chambers and go in when he heard the call to enter.

"Mordaunt, what's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana, concerned at the sad look on his face.

"Your Majesties, I have something to confess. Something that weighs heavily on me," said Mordaunt. "If you never forgave me, I'd understand fully."

Arthur looked concerned. "I highly doubt that's possible. Sit down and have a glass of wine to settle your nerves. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be as bad as you think."

Mordaunt didn't seem to agree. He declined the offered seat, took one large swallow of the wine Mira-Liana offered him and then knelt down on one knee with his head bent down.

"It was me," he said. "I was the one who stole from Gaius's stores and helped Kara."

Arthur and Mira-Liana were shocked.

"Why?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Mordred and I knew her when we were young. Kara and I fell in love and were separated until recently. I didn't see her again until that day in the woods," explained Mordaunt.

"Mordred knew, I take it?" guessed Arthur. He remembered that Mordred had acted somewhat oddly after that day in the woods and during Kara's first trial.

"Don't blame him. I made him swear not to say anything. He was going to tell you what he knew if I didn't get Kara out of the kingdom by the time her leg healed, but that plan fell apart. It killed him to keep my secret, but I insisted. Don't blame him, please," said Mordaunt, pleadingly.

"We won't," assured Mira-Liana. "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"No, milady," admitted Mordaunt. "I came here to beg you to reconsider Kara's sentence. She means no harm. She's not to blame. She was always loyal to her beliefs, but Agravain and her anger have corrupted her. Agravain is using her to further his own plans to gain power. Please, Your Majesties, I've never asked you for anything and I've been loyal to you and your cause for so long. Grant me this one favor. Let her go. Please."

Arthur and Mira-Liana exchanged looks before shaking their heads. They were moved by Mordaunt's words and were sympathetic to him, but they could not go against the law in this case. Kara had been warned and tried to kill them all. She had to face the consequences of her actions.

"Mordaunt, rise and look at us," commanded Arthur, though his tone was gentle.

"Mordaunt, you know there's nothing we wouldn't do for you," said Mira-Liana, gently. "You've our friend, you've been a part of this family for quite some time and share a strong bond with us as one of our knights. But what you ask…"

"Is too much," finished Arthur. "Kara was marked and warned not to return. She knew the consequences of her actions if she ever came back. She is a danger not only to me and my family, but also to the people of Camelot. She's ruthless to the core."

"No!" said Mordaunt, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I can change that. She'll listen to me."

"We understand how you feel, Mordaunt. But we cannot risk the lives our people and our loved ones, no matter who asks. We're sorry, but she's admitted her guilt and shows no remorse. She must be brought to justice."

"Grant her an appeal, please!" begged Mordaunt. "I love her. If I lose her, my heart will be broken beyond repair and I will die with her. Please, I beg you. Grant her an appeal, _please._"

Arthur and Mira-Liana stiffened at this as Finna and Queen Mab's warnings of a friend with a broken heart would turn on them. They then sighed after sharing another silent conversation.

"Alright," said Mira-Liana. "She'll be given a stay of execution, pending the appeal. It'll take place tomorrow. I'll inform the executioner."

Mordaunt looked relieved. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Don't thank us just yet," warned Arthur. "This is Kara's last chance. If she fails it, she will be faced with the full punishment of the law. Understood?"

"Yes," said Mordaunt, nodding. "I understand."

He then bowed and left the room.

XXX

Mordaunt was met by Mordred in the hall, who looked concerned.

"Mordaunt…" began Mordred.

"Please, don't, Mordred," said Mordaunt, pleadingly. "I must speak with Kara and tell her what's happened. If I can get her to recant Agravain's ways and show remorse—"

"You know she won't," interrupted Mordred. "Kara's won't renounce her beliefs or change her ways. Not for you, not for anyone, and certainly not for her own life. We both know I'm right."

"What would you have me do then?" demanded Mordaunt, as they faced each other. "I love her, Mordred! This isn't easy for me to do! You should be helping me somehow!"

"I'm trying!" yelled Mordred, angrily. "All I've done for you since you came here is try because I care about you!

This isn't easy for me either! I may not have been particularly fond of Kara, but she was still a friend to me, just as you are now! You think I _want _to see her die and you go down with her? I don't! But you're asking me to choose between my friends and the only real family I've ever known!"

"I know I'm being unfair, but for goodness's sake, why can't you understand?" begged Mordaunt. "I love her. I lose her once. I can't lose her again! What would you do, Mordred, if it was the love of your life?"

Mordred sighed. "I can't answer that. I've never been in love, Mordaunt."

"But if it was one of your family, what would you do?" pressed Mordaunt. "Tell me you wouldn't risk everything for the ones you love most, Mordred."

Mordred found tears making their way down his cheeks as he was silent, which gave Mordaunt his answer.

"You see? We're not so different," said Mordaunt.

_I want to believe that, my friend. _"But we both know Kara's too stubborn for her own good. Unless you're willing to enchant her, I fear her fate will stay the same," said Mordred.

"I have to try," said Mordaunt, as another tear made its way down her face. "She's my entire world. I have to try for her."

Mordred nodded and allowed Mordaunt to go to Kara. _Please, don't let all this be in vain. _

XXX

Mordaunt visited Kara in her cell and told her of her appeal and she agreed to renounce her ways and live a life away from Camelot with Mordaunt. But it was all a lie.

Before Mordaunt came to see her, Kara used a spell that allowed her to see the future, for she too, knew of the warning that had been plaguing the Pendragons. Though normally not one to believe in prophecies, Kara could not deny the power she felt when she saw the vision and was also unable to deny that it would most undoubtedly come true. When she saw that Mordaunt would be Arthur's bane, she was pleased beyond words, but knew he would not do it unless given the proper incentive.

As much as she loved Mordaunt, she refused to let such a chance for Arthur's death to slip through her fingers.

So, after Mordaunt left, she used a spell to break free of her cell and then enchanted a guard to kill her. With her dying breath, she slew the guard, making it look as if she'd been murdered trying to escape.

When Mordaunt and the knights came to collect her for her appeal, it was far from good.

"Kara, no!" cried Mordaunt. He knelt down and cradled her in his arms. "Kara, don't leave me." He let out a heart-wrenching howl of grief before weeping and burying his face in his fallen love's hair.

No one moved or spoke, allowing the young man time to grieve.

"Mordaunt, we're so sorry," said Merlin, breaking the silence.

But when Mordaunt faced Merlin, he looked angry beyond words. "You did this," he hissed. "You and your precious family had her murdered!"

"Mordaunt, we didn't—!"

"Shut up!" yelled Mordaunt, furiously. "Kara was right! Pendragons are nothing more than scum that needs to be wiped off this earth! You will all pay for this with your lives!"

His eyes then glowed gold and then he and Kara were gone in a powerful gust of wind.

XXX

Despite a thorough search effort, Mordaunt was not found. He evaded both the efforts of the knights and the Council of Magic to find him.

"Mordaunt remains missing," said Merlin, after placing the reports on Arthur's desk. "We've no idea where he is. He may be burying himself in his grief or…"

"Or he may be at Agravain's door as we speak," finished Arthur. He shook his head as he leaned against the window. "This is my fault. I never should've let him into our lives."

"You thought destiny would be changed with him as it had with Mordred. You have a good heart, Arthur. You cannot blame yourself for that," said Mira-Liana, trying to comfort him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"It doesn't change the fact that trusting him was a mistake I never should've made," said Arthur. "We may all be in danger because of my choice."

"We all chose to trust him, Arthur," reminded Merlin. "Mordaunt made his own choices. He chose his own destiny."

"But where will those choices lead?" murmured Arthur.

"We don't know," admitted Mira-Liana. She and Merlin felt just as worried and guilty as Arthur, if not more, but they strove to conceal it. "We can only face the future as it comes. But none of us will stand alone. We'll stand together as we've always done."

Arthur and Merlin nodded in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, driven mad by grief and anger Mordaunt sought revenge for the death of his beloved Kara. He blamed the Pendragons and Mordred for her demise and now thoroughly despised them beyond words.

After burying Kara, Mordaunt found himself making his way to Agravain's lair and was brought to the sorcerer by Agravain's guards, who had Mordaunt kneel before Agravain.

Agravain was surprised to see Mordaunt, but his anger was greater than his shock, for he was still displeased with Mordaunt stabbing him in the back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mordaunt," he sneered. "To what do I owe this displeasure? Last time we met, you tried to kill me."

"I am here for a purpose, Agravain," said Mordaunt. "I didn't break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have _longed _for."

Agravain stared at him in hopeful disbelief. "Arthur's death?"

"The key to it," said Mordaunt. "I was wrong to have ever questioned your wisdom, my lord, and I wish to make amends for it."

"Then tell me what is it you know," said Agravain.

"The ones you have been searching for, the ones who've always alluded you, I know where they are," said Mordaunt, furiously. "And more importantly, I know _who_ they are."

"You know of Emrys and Emrysa?" gasped Agravain. "How?"

"I'm a druid. I've always known," said Mordaunt. "You think they are elderly folk living in a distant land, but you are wrong. Emrys and Emrysa are closer than you think. They're in Camelot as young and powerful as could be, hiding in plain sight."

"Who are they?" demanded Agravain.

"Their names, their _real _names are Merlin and Mira-Liana," announced Mordaunt. "They're Arthur's wife and brother-in-law."

Mordaunt smirked at the shocked look on Agravain's face.


	12. The Diamond of the Day Part One

The Diamond of the Day Part One

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Agravain sat on his throne surrounded by his men and his new second-in-command, Mordaunt. He'd been in quite the good mood ever since he'd found out Merlin and Mira-Liana's long-guarded secrets. He was now more arrogant and confidant than ever in his abilities and his plans to conquer Camelot and take his rightful place on the throne.

By now, Agravain had slain his father, King Cenred, and taken control of the kingdom and his father's armies. He had become a very powerful man and his power continued to grow even further. He had quite the devilish plan for Merlin and Mira-Liana, one he was completely sure could not fail. But like many good plans, he needed someone to test it on, so he summoned forth one of his most loyal soldiers and magical practitioners to use as a guinea pig.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Aric," said Agravain.

"The honor is all mine, my lord," said Aric.

"Your arrival has been keenly anticipated, I assure you," said Agravain. "I've boasted of your powers to my second-in-command here, Mordaunt. He admires your skill, but he has some skepticism. Normally, I wouldn't allow such a thing, but seeing as how he's been so helpful to me of late, I decided to change a few things. I was rather hoping you could put his mind to ease."

"But of course, my lord," said Aric. "What would you have me do?"

"Make the flames in those torches change to blue and then snuff it out as quickly as possible," said Agravain.

Aric nodded and bowed before doing as commanded. The flames grew hotter than ever as they changed from their flickering white and yellow to bright blue and then disappeared just as quickly.

"Excellent," said Agravain, as Mordaunt clapped. "Now, I just have one final request for you, Aric. I need you to test a little something for me." He nodded at the guards, who held Aric in place, preventing him from escaping.

Agravain then knelt down and opened up a large box containing a Eancanah, a dangerous creature of dark magic and the last of its kind. It had taken him years to acquire it and if the test proved well, it meant his efforts were well worth it. Agravain let it loose and the creature attacked Aric for a few moments until Agravain forced it back into its prison.

"What was that?" asked Aric. He was injured and looked to be in pain.

"Something I've been saving for a rainy day," said Agravain, smirking. "Relight the torches, would you?"

Aric looked confused, but obeyed. Or at least, he tried to. He couldn't light the torches with magic for now he no longer had any magic.

"Excellent," said Agravain, looking pleased. "Take him away."

The guards obeyed and dragged Aric out of the room.

"If I may, my lord, Aric was a loyal soldier. In robbing him of his powers, you've robbed yourself of a powerful ally," said Mordaunt, confused. "Why do that to him?"

"I needed a test subject and he was the only one I deemed suitable. It's no real loss to me, Mordaunt. His kind are a copper a dozen," said Agravain, dismissively. "Now I know the war can be won. Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrysa and those two are _nothing _without their magic. A binding spell would only last for so long, but this will last forever."

Once he stripped Merlin and Mira-Liana of their powers, Camelot was his for the taking and revenge would be his.

XXX

Down at the Rising Sun tavern in Camelot Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin and some of their friends were having a friendly game of dice while enjoying pints of cider and mead. It was all in good fun and quite enjoyable even if Arthur did keep losing to Mira-Liana and Merlin.

"Feel free to retire anytime you like, Ana," said Arthur, grinning. "It's no shame for a wife to lose to her husband."

"Or a husband to lose to his wife," teased Mira-Liana.

Everyone laughed at this, including Arthur. There were no real insults or hurt feelings, for everything that night was done in purely good fun and laughter for the amusement of friends and family.

"Remember, no magic or loaded dice," warned Arthur. He knew they wouldn't actually do that, but he said it anyway for form's sake.

"Oh, please, Arthur. We don't need either one to win this game," said Merlin, grinning. "Shall we bet ten silver pieces, Mir?"

"Ten silver and ten on the dice," said Mira-Liana, nodding. She shook the dice in her hands and dropped them, achieving the number she picked. "Yes! I win this round."

"You did. Good job, Ana. But let's see if I can't do better against Merlin" said Arthur. As Merlin took his sister's place, Arthur picked up the dice and shook them. "Twelve."

But then Merlin coughed and Arthur's dice numbered in four.

"You made me lose my concentration," accused Arthur.

"What, by clearing my throat?" joked Merlin. Honestly, it had been an accident, but the banter brought laughter and smiles such as he hadn't had since Mordaunt's disappearance.

"You _coughed _and you did it deliberately to put me off," said Arthur, in mock-anger.

Merlin playfully rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Oh, dear me. I knew you'd discover my secret in the end. There's just no fooling you, Your Royal Highness," he teased. "Shall we restart this round and make the stakes a little higher this time?"

"Name your bet," said Arthur, looking intrigued.

"If I win, you have to cook my favorite dish for me—and I mean actually _cook _it yourself. If you win, I'll be your manservant again for one day and do whatever you want," said Merlin with a glint in his eyes.

"It's a deal. First one to get ten or higher wins?" said Arthur, as he held up the dice.

"Done," said Merlin.

They rolled the dice, but in the end, they managed to tie and agreed to honor both parts of the agreement. Arthur would make Merlin's favorite dish and Merlin would be Arthur's manservant again for one day. Soon after, the three of them left the tavern and went back to the castle, feeling happier than they had in a while.

"Ana, I cannot believe you and Merlin clobbered me tonight. How on earth did you and Merlin get to be such good dice players?" asked Arthur, curiously. They'd never really played before now and he was wondering.

"Back in Ealdor, Will had some dice his father gave him. We used to play with him and some other village children all the time after chores," said Mira-Liana. "We played for whatever deserts our mothers made and for taking first turns during games. We got pretty good at it."

"That explains a lot," muttered Arthur. Still, even though he did lose, it had been great fun and complete and utterly worth it all.

"Shh!" hissed Merlin. They'd just entered Arthur and Mira-Liana's chambers. "Do you hear that?"

There was a strange hissing sound in the room and it was hard to tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, something large, ugly, black and slimy leapt out from an open box that lay on the floor and launched itself at Merlin.

"Merlin!" yelled Mira-Liana. Her eyes flashed gold as she managed to get it off him, only for it to turn on her. She wrestled with it until Arthur got it off her face and then sliced in two with Excalibur, causing it to turn to dust.

"Are you two alright?" asked Arthur, worried.

"Get…Gaius," said Mira-Liana, coughing as she rubbed her throat.

Merlin didn't look any better than his sister. He looked just as pale and weak as she did, which made Arthur's worry grow. He yelled for the guards, who fetched Gaius and Mordred.

After a thorough examination, Gaius and Mordred delivered their diagnosis, which was far from good.

"Physically, you're both fine, aside from some bruises and exhaustion," said Gaius. "However, there's something else amiss here. Something I can't quite place."

"Well, we can figure it out by finding out what the devil that _thing _that attacked them was," said Arthur. "What did Agravain use and how on _earth _did it get into the castle?"

"Loathe as I am to admit it, Arthur, anyone who knows what they're doing can get into the castle, especially if they're well trained in magic and know who to bribe," said Mordred, grimly. He was going over a book. "And if I'm reading this correctly, Agravain set loose an Eancanah."

"Which is what, exactly?" asked Merlin.

"An Eancanah is a creature of dark magic. It literally devours the magic of practitioners," explained Gaius. "There were many of them before the Great Purge. They were supposed to be extinct, but it seems the rumor that one survived is true."

"And Agravain used it on Ana and Merlin," said Arthur, furiously. "We all knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later after Mordaunt left us."

"Unfortunately, this time Agravain's succeeded," said Merlin, gravely.

He and his sister had been silently doing tests for the last few moments and had come to a terrible conclusion.

Arthur paled. "What?"

"Merlin and I, we can't feel each other anymore," explained Mira-Liana. "Our link, our magic…they're both gone."

Their magic, the one thing had been keeping Camelot safe for years and made them what they were was now gone. There was little chance of getting it back and Agravain was declaring war on Camelot. It was anything but good and things were about to get worse.

XXX

The situation continued to grow steadily worse. Fort Stowell, one of Camelot's northern outposts, was attacked and conquered by Agravain and his forces. And it was just the beginning. Armed with Mordaunt, the army her inherited from his father and his newest allies, the Saxons, Agravain was set to take over whatever he wished and things were only going to get worse.

The refugees of the attack fled to Camelot for help and protection. While Merlin and Mira-Liana were powerless, they still knew plenty about medicine and were able to provide plenty of assistance to the sick and injured refugees and knights from the battle.

"How is the situation?" asked Arthur.

"Bad," said Merlin, as he tied off a knight's bandage. "We've got sick and injured coming in by the dozen and we're running low on supplies."

Arthur bit his lip in frustration until he remembered something. "Wait, isn't there a backup supplies somewhere?"

Merlin thought for a moment and then his face lit up. "Yes. I remember now. We stocked up for an emergency and placed it somewhere safe. I'll start distributing it to Gaius and Mordred."

"Good. Go," said Arthur.

Merlin did and then Arthur turned to Mira-Liana, who'd just finished tending to a child.

"Ana, you look tired. You should rest for a moment," said Arthur.

"I can't rest while my loved ones and my people are suffering," she said, as she gave Mordred some of the herbs she had in her bag. "It's no coincidence that Agravain chose to attack now of all times. Mordaunt will have told him about Merlin and I being Emrys and Emrysa and he found the perfect way to bind our powers. He's chosen the time when we're most vulnerable."

"Is there no way to call for help, from the dragons perhaps?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. Merlin and I came up with a way with their help weeks ago." She reached into her bag and pulled out a whistle that was a mixture of gold, blue and white and dangling from a silver chain. "Blow this and it'll summon them to you. But save it for the most dire of times."

Arthur nodded and then slipped the whistle on. "Seriously, Ana. How're you doing?"

Mira-Liana ceased walking and then after making sure they were alone, said to him, "Honestly? Not good. I'm worried sick about the prophecies, Mordaunt, the fate of our family and our people, you, and without my magic, I've never felt so empty in my life. Even when their magic had been blocked, it had always been there in back of her mind, she could feel it. She'd never been completely without it or her link to Merlin. It filled her with a sense of loss she'd never known before. "My powers, the link I share with Merlin, it has _always _been there. Without it, I'm blind in so many ways."

Arthur comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright. I've got Frik and some of the others trying to find a way to get your powers back. We'll find someway to get through this."

"And what if there's not a way for that to happen? What then? Merlin and I are only so good with swords and without our magic, we can't protect Camelot. Without our magic, we're…_I _am nothing," said Mira-Liana, frustrated.

"That's not true," said Arthur, appalled. He was shocked that she could ever think that about herself, never mind feel it or believe it.

"Isn't it? If your father hadn't turned against magic and driven Balinor to Elador and left us with these powers, Merlin and I never would've had reason to come to Camelot in the first place!" said Mira-Liana. "Destiny chose us to be your protectors because of the magic we possess. Nothing more." It had been dwelling on her mind for a while now. She'd come to believe that without her magic, she was nothing. She never would've come to Camelot, met Arthur, had her children or become Queen of Camelot had magic not driven her and Merlin to the land.

"I don't believe that," said Arthur, firmly. "And neither should you or Merlin."

"Why?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Because magic may have brought us together, but it didn't create this love," said Arthur. He'd loved her long before he even knew about her and her brother's magic. Mira-Liana and Merlin had been blessings in his life not just because of their magic, but because of their good hearts. They'd been loyal, honorable, brave and true to him, even at the risk of their own lives. "Magic or no magic, I love you. You have the purest heart I've ever known and you are one of the bravest people I've ever known. I love you, _my _Ana."

Tears came to Mira-Liana's eyes at this and she shared a passionate kiss with Arthur. "I love you too," she whispered.

"We _will _get through this. I promise," said Arthur. He hugged her tight and held her for a moment before Gwaine interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an injured girl here and Merlin says you have the herbs he needs to treat her," said Gwaine. "Can you help, Mira-Liana?"

"Yes, of course," said Mira-Liana.

She journeyed down to where Gwaine's female patient was waiting and treated the girl for a leg wound with Merlin's help.

"There, you should be alright now. Just try and stay off that leg as much as possible," said Mira-Liana, after she tied off the bandage.

"This'll taste vile, but it'll help with the pain," said Merlin, handing her a small vial of medicine.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"It's alright, Eira," said Gwaine, smiling. "The Queen and her brother know what they're doing, trust me."

Eira nodded. "My apologies for doubting you, sir. I'm just still adjusting to all this," she said.

"It's alright," assured Merlin, as Mira-Liana nodded.

"Anything else we can do for you?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, Your Majesty," said Eira. "But Sir Gwaine might." She turned to the knight. "Have you heard from my family?"

Gwaine paled and looked rather uncomfortable, as though he was able to say something he wished didn't have to. "I'm sorry, milady," he said, sadly. "But your family…you were the only one to survive the attack."

Eira looked devastated as she burst into tears. She wept into Gwaine's shoulder as he held her in a comforting embrace and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry, Eira," he whispered. "I know it's small comfort, but I give you my word I'll do my best to keep you safe here in Camelot."

"Thank you," said Eira. She pulled away and wiped her eyes on the handkerchief Gwaine gave her. "You're very sweet, Sir Gwaine. Thank you."

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled at the sight of them. It seemed Gwaine might gain a sweetheart. At least someone had some good fortune in all this trouble.

XXX

The following day there was a meeting the Knights of the Round Table and the Council of Magic, discussing Agravain's movements, actions and what was to be done about it all.

"The force of Saxons, Your Majesties, crossed the border last night and attacked the garrison," said Lancelot. "They march under Agravain's flag and according the spy we placed in Cenred's kingdom, Cenred was killed some time ago and Agravain has since claimed the throne from his father."

"So that's how he got his armies," said Mira-Liana.

"At least it's not another immortal one," said Merlin.

"That may be, but it wasn't just men we faced in battle. There was sorcery at work as well and our fears have been confirmed—Mordaunt is not only working with Agravain, he's now that scum's second-in-command," said Gwaine. "Together their powers are great and stronger than some we've face."

Arthur nodded. "We shouldn't be surprised. We all knew Agravain's been amassing an army for weeks and Mordaunt's loyalties were bound to switch over after Kara's death. Now that Agravain's captured Stowell, which is at the base of our northern border, it can only mean that he intends to take Camelot."

"And I regret to say that without Merlin and Mira-Liana's powers, that may be doable, even with the efforts of the dragons, the hippogriff and the Council of Magic," said Leon, grimly.

"Actually, Merlin and I might be able to undo that," said Mira-Liana. She took a deep breath and then sighed. "After extensive research with the help of friends, we've concluded that the only way to undo what Agravain's done is to go to the Crystal Cave."

Everyone stared at them, horrified. They all knew just how powerful and dangerous the Crystal Cave was and some of them knew all too well what had happened the last time Merlin and Mira-Liana had set foot in there.

"Are you mad?" demanded Gwen. "It's too dangerous to go there!"

"We don't have a choice, Gwen," said Merlin, sadly. "Mir and I need to get our powers back if we want to defeat Agravain. Believe us, we don't want to go there anymore than you do, but we must. It's the birthplace of magic and it's our last hope of repairing the damage."

Gwen looked displeased by this, but made no further argument on the subject.

"There is also the matter of where we will make our stand. The citadel at Camelot can stand against much, but it can be overtaken. That much has been proven before," said Arthur. "We cannot abandon the people we have sworn to protect while we make refuge here. Now, we have sufficient time to prepare ourselves, and I suggest we do it."

"Prepare ourselves for what, sire?" asked Percival, confused.

"We're going to make sure he never gets it this far," said Arthur. "Agravain has an army of thousands, I know. But we have twelve powerful magical practitioners, three dragons and a hippogriff on our side. The odds are slightly in our favor. As soon as Mira-Liana and Merlin regain their powers, we can stop him once and for all. This is a great risk, I know, but we all swore an oath to the people to protect them and to uphold the values of Camelot. Whatever the outcome of this battle, Agravain _cannot _and _will not _desecrate those values."

"Like it or not, we are at war and the final battle is commencing," said Mira-Liana. She looked dead serious and grave. "Magic or no, we must stand together united, if we're to have any hope of stopping Agravain once and for all. For Camelot, for our people, for those we love and hold dear, we must do this."

Everyone agreed.

The war was going to be great and terrible, but it had to be faced. One way or another, Agravain had to be stopped before it was too late.

XXX

Later that day, Arthur and the others made their decision as to where it was they would make their stand against Agravain. Merlin and Mira-Liana were far from pleased when they found out the narrow pass in the mountains where the fight would take place was Camlahn, as they knew it might be the place where Arthur met his downfall. They argued against it, but they were forced to admit defeat in the argument when Arthur reminded them that destiny had been defied and changed before and strategically, it was the best place for them to fight against Agravain.

Despite knowing this, however, it didn't ease their fears. In fact, it made them more worried than ever that they might not regain their powers and help in the fight soon enough.

All too soon, the day arrived for Arthur and Camelot's army to go to Camlahn and for Merlin and Mira-Liana to journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Arrangements had been made for Morgana and Frik to claim the throne until Merrick was of age, should his parents fall in the battle. Other arrangements had already been made for Hunith, Gaius and the children to take refuge somewhere safe if they failed to stop Agravain's forces. Hugs, kisses and tears good-bye went underway as Merlin and Mira-Liana said good-bye to their loved ones as they didn't know for certain if they would return for this.

As the Valley of the Fallen Kings was dangerous and full of bandits and thieves, Merlin and Mira-Liana were not going alone. Lancelot and Gwaine were going to accompany them to the Crystal Cave.

"Gwen?" said Merlin, surprised. She was coming up to him with her own horse. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you," said Gwen.

"Gwen, you can't—" began Merlin, but she interrupted him.

"Merlin, if these are to be your last days, I'd rather spend them with you than sit here waiting at home for a man I might never see again," said Gwen, firmly. Her face softened and turned pleading. "Merlin, please. When I married you, I promised to stay by your side for better or worse forever. I won't leave you when you need me most."

Merlin could see there was no chance of dissuading her, so he just sighed. "Alright," he said. "But promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," said Gwen, smiling as she tenderly kissed him. "We can get through this, I know it. You're the strongest man I've ever known. If anyone can do this, you can."

Merlin smiled and for the first time in quite a while, Merlin felt as though things were starting to look up.

XXX

Meanwhile, Eira, the girl Gwaine had rescued and helped before, was making her way to her rendezvous with Agravain and Mordaunt. She was not a sweet innocent girl. She was just someone Agravain had paid off in order to acquire knowledge he sought. She had faked everything in order to get into Camelot and learn secrets for Agravain, to whom she was most exceedingly loyal.

"Ah, Eira," said Agravain, when she arrived. "Delightful to see you. I trust Sir Gwaine has been helpful to you?"

"I believe so, sire," said Eira. "For such a loyal knight, his tongue is surprisingly loose when he's got a few tankards of mead in him. He was forthcoming about much, especially since he's under the delusion I care about him."

"I knew it," said Agravain, smugly. "What's he told you? Does the king intend to ride out and meet us?"

"He does, milord. King Arthur and his men depart from Camelot as we speak," announced Eira.

Agravain and Mordaunt looked delighted.

"Then it is as we anticipated," said Mordaunt, pleased. "Thank you, Eira. You've been most helpful." He took a pouch of money off his belt and handed it to her. "Was there anything else you learned?"

"One thing. I'm not sure if it has any real consequence," said Eira, after a moment's pause.

"Oh?" asked Agravain, interested.

"The Queen and her brother, they're not going to the battlefield. It seems Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot are taking them to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I don't know why though," said Eira.

She then departed, leaving Agravain and Mordaunt slightly puzzled by this information.

"Merlin and Mira-Liana leaving Arthur's side when they're needed most?" said Agravain, confused. "Why would they do that?"

"They wouldn't. Not unless they had a good reason," said Mordaunt, grimly. "They may be vulnerable and at their weakest now, but they wouldn't leave Arthur's side unless they needed to. They're far too loyal to him, the fools."

"What's in the Valley of the Fallen Kings?" demanded Agravain.

Mordaunt thought for a moment and then looked frightened. "Oh my…" he gasped. "The Crystal Cave."

"The _what?_"

"When I was a boy growing up with the druids, my mentor taught me about the Crystal Cave. It's the birthplace of magic itself," explained Mordaunt. "The Crystal Cave is said to be in the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Agravain felt his heart skip several beats. "And if those two pesky twins know of its location…" his voice wandered off for a few moments. "This can only mean one thing. Emrys and Emrysa are trying to undo the Eancanah's work. They're going to get their powers back."

Well, that just wouldn't do.

They had to stop them before such work could be done.

XXX

The Valley of the Fallen Kings looked grim and sent feelings of unease into Merlin and Mira-Liana and their traveling companions as they walked through it. It was a dangerous, cursed place and they had no wish to be there. The sooner they finished when they set out to do, the sooner they could leave.

"Merlin, Mira, I almost forgot, thanks for helping Eira yesterday," said Gwaine.

"Not a problem. It was the least we could do," said Mira-Liana. "Besides she seems like it's a sweet girl and it's obvious you care for her."

Gwaine blushed. "That obvious?"

"Quite," teased Gwen, making them all laugh.

Suddenly, Lancelot froze and then he drew out his sword. "Duck!" he yelled.

They were then attacked by bandits and nearly killed. Though they made it out alive and with minor injuries, the helplessness Merlin and Mira-Liana felt was not at all enjoyed and made even more determined to get their powers back.

Before long, they came upon the entrance to the Crystal Cave. It was the same as it was when they'd first encountered it so many years ago.

"Here we are. The Crystal Cave," said Mira-Liana. She was dreading this, but knew they had no choice.

"Gwaine, Lancelot, get Gwen out of here and then go back to Arthur," said Merlin.

Gwen looked outraged. "Absolutely not! I am not leaving you!"

"Gwen, this is not the time to argue about this!" said Mira-Liana. She understood her sister-in-law's loyalty and devotion to Merlin, but Gwen needed to understand that Mira-Liana and Merlin had to do this alone.

"Mir's right. Gwen, I don't know what we're going to face in there or how long this is going to take. But I do know that Mir and I have to do this by ourselves. You can't come with me," said Merlin. "It would make me worry so much less if you stayed with Gwaine and Lancelot. Please."

Gwen wanted to argue further, but the look on Merlin's face silenced any further protests she had. Instead, she tightly embraced him before sharing a passionate kiss with him. "Whatever happens, just know that I will always love you, Merlin. And I am so glad that you came into my life that day in Camelot."

"I love you too, Guinevere," said Merlin, as tears slid down his cheeks. "More than you will ever know. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to come back to you. Just keep believing in me and don't let go of that neckerchief, okay?"

"I promise," said Gwen.

They then broke apart and shared what might be their last handshakes with Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Good luck, old friends," said Lancelot. "Be safe."

"And remember, if you die, we'll kill you," joked Gwaine.

They all laughed at that.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything," said Mira-Liana, gratefully. _Where would we be without such great and loyal friends in our lives? _

"We'll see you soon," said Merlin.

Merlin took Mira-Liana's hand in his and then they entered the Crystal Cave.

XXX

After using some minor skills they'd picked up in Elador, Merlin and Mira-Liana lit a torch and entered the cave. It was dark, cold and dreary and full of cobwebs for most of the journey. They were almost to their intended destination in the cave when their torch suddenly went out.

"Emrys, Emrysa," said a cold and familiar voice. "Over here, you two."

Despite knowing Agravain could probably defeat them without their powers, Merlin and Mira-Liana drew their swords and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Still hiding, I see," said Mira-Liana, coldly. "Yet we see you for the sniveling coward you are, Agravain."

"You're hardly one to talk about hiding, _Emrysa_," hissed Agravain. "How many years did you conceal your magic from the people of Camelot before you and your pathetic husband took the throne? And don't think I don't know how those three dragons came to your aid all those years ago in Elador. You never told Camelot there're still dragons living among them or that the blood of Dragonlords and Dragonladies runs through your veins."

"Unlike you, we're not ones to brag," snapped Merlin. "We're not arrogant like you."

"And yet you are. You were always so confident you'd beat me and yet here we are, with the two you cowering at my feet," sneered Agravain.

"We're not cowards," hissed Mira-Liana. Her grip on her sword tightened as she tried to discover where Agravain was lurking from as his voice seemed to be everywhere.

"Really? History says otherwise. All those years of protecting your identities, your magic, your true lineage…sounds quite a bit like the work of cowards, don't you think?" said Agravain. "All these years you've protected Arthur and Camelot, thinking you're something great. When in fact, you're nothing. You're less than nothing!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Merlin, glaring. "FACE US, YOU COWARD!"

"Patience, Emrys," murmured Agravain. "The fun's just begun. You know what, now that I think of it, it's no wonder why I never realized you and your sister are Emrys and Emrysa, Merlin. I mean, really! Two worthless, good-for-nothing _servants _who just happened to get lucky and achieve social power are the great ones spoken of in the prophecies, foretold to be my doom? Really! It's pathetic, once you think about it."

"As opposed to one who can't even face his enemies without hiding behind shadows?" snapped Mira-Liana. "How're we pathetic when you're the one who hid behind lies to get what you wanted. Merlin and I may have concealed our magic for years, but we got where we are because we're better people than you will _ever _be."

Agravain let out a cold, cackling laugh. "Oh, I highly doubt that," he said. "So, how does it feel, Emrys, Emrysa? Knowing that you can't help Arthur when you can't help yourselves? To know that all your years of protecting Arthur have been for nothing? I know of his bane and I know where his death will take place. Soon, he will be dead and Camelot will be mine!"

"That will never happen!" yelled Merlin. A smirk then crossed his face. "So, we're at your mercy, why're you hiding from us, then? Are you still afraid of us, two mere mortals without any powers? Pathetic."

There was a moment's silence before Agravain finally said, "I fear no one, least of all the two of you."

Knowing he was right behind them, Merlin and Mira-Liana turned and tried to strike at their foe. They managed to injure the sorcerer before he stood back up, grinning a sickening grin.

"You've defied me for the last time, Emrys, Emrysa," said Agravain. His eyes flashed gold as he raised his hands and shouted an incantation, which caused the cave to collapse and knock them out.

What felt like hours later, Mira-Liana woke up, feeling sore and bruised. "Ow…" she moaned, as she slowly sat up. Oh, she was going to _kill _Agravain when she got her hands on him. He was going to pay for what he did to her and Merlin.

Wait. Merlin. Where was Merlin?

"Merlin?" she said.

"Ow…" groaned Merlin. She looked and saw that he was propped up against the wall of the collapsed cave, injured with numerous cuts and bruises.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Considering what just happened? I think I'm okay," said Merlin. Slowly, he stood up and helped her to do the same. "Come on, we've got to keep going."

If they wanted their powers back, they needed to get to the side of the cave with the crystals. It would not be an easy task, but hopefully, it would be worth it all.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and the others were preparing for the coming battle. Camlahn was a deathtrap, that much was certain. But it was their only chance of preventing Agravain from reaching Camelot. If they stopped him here, they would stop him forever. One way or another the fate of them all would be decided with the battle's outcome.

Weapons were sharpened, everyone wore their armor at all times and kept their gear with them, the physicians prepared to treat the wounded with what little supplies they had left, sentries were posted to keep watch and everyone was on edge—especially after learning of the size of Agravain's armies and when they'd be at the battlefield.

Gaius was especially worried about Merlin and Mira-Liana. They were the son and daughter he never had and he wanted them to come home safely.

"Gaius?" said Arthur, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You alright?"

"I'm afraid not," sighed the old man. "I'm worried."

"So am I," admitted Arthur, as he sat down beside Gaius. "Gwen tries not to hide it, but she fears for Merlin too. I wish they were here right now."

"As do I," said Gaius.

"It doesn't feel right, doing all this without them. They've always been there, you know? Watching over us, helping me be the king I'm supposed to be, just being…well, _them_," said Arthur.

"I know," said Gaius. It didn't feel right without Merlin and Mira-Liana. They'd always been there and now they weren't, leaving an empty space in their wake. "But we must have faith that they'll return from the Crystal Cave and be with us soon."

"I do," said Arthur, sighing. "I just…maybe I'd feel more ready for this if they were here. When this battle starts, our fates will be decided. I might die, Camelot might fall, and so much more. I'm scared, Gaius. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life."

Gaius reached over and gave the younger man a comforting squeeze of his shoulder. "Without fear, there cannot be courage. Destiny and prophecies may say many things, but only we decide our paths and fates."

Arthur smiled, feeling comforted by this.

"As Mira-Liana would say, 'worry is not a wise counsel.' You must have faith in yourself and believe that you will succeed. That and your other great blessings—friendship, courage, loyalty, family and love—will give you power such as even Agravain does not possess," said Gaius. "Believe in yourself, Arthur. You are the Once and Future King and you will be victorious."

Arthur smiled at this. "Thank you, Gaius," he said.

_Where would we be without you? _Gaius was a great blessing in all their lives, for he had played a great part in guiding Merlin and Mira-Liana and being a great father-figure not only to the twins, but to all of Camelot. Where would they be without him?

XXX

Back at the cave, Merlin and Mira-Liana were on the verge of giving up the fight. They'd been trying for hours with no success to reach their destination. They'd only succeeded in nearly getting themselves killed with the falling rocks.

Mira-Liana lay in her brother's arms, silently crying as he held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Was it all truly hopeless? Were they going to die there in the cave?

"Mir, look," whispered Merlin.

Mira-Liana looked and much to her surprise, she saw a bright blue glow at the far end of a passage in the cave they hadn't seen before.

"Oh my…Merlin, it's high, but I think we'll make it," said Mira-Liana. It was their first sign of hope in too long. They had to take a chance with it.

Together they made the difficult journey to follow the light until their exhaustion caught up with them and they passed out. But moments later, they woke up when a voice whispered, "_Merlin. Mira-Liana._"

Their eyes shot open and they gazed at their surroundings. They were both shocked and pleased to see that they had reached their destination. Countless crystals, glowing white and blue, stood before them in the walls, floor and the ceiling. They'd done it.

But that was nothing compared to the figure who was before them.

"Father?" gasped Merlin.

Balinor stood before them, looking both sad and happy. "My children," he murmured.

"Are you really here?" whispered Mira-Liana. They had not seen their father ever since the incident with the Stone of Spirits all that time ago.

"I've always been here, Mira," said Balinor. "And I shall always be. A father looks after his children, does he not? And you two need me now more than ever. So, heed the words from your father who loves you."

They nodded in agreement.

"We do need you, Father," said Merlin. Never before had they needed a father's love and guidance so badly as they did then. "We feel so lost."

"I know. But you mustn't give into those feelings, son," said Balinor. "You must go on. Agravain will only win if you accept defeat now. But if you let hope into your hearts, if you have faith and continue to fight, he will not win. The battle is not yet over and destiny has not yet been written in stone. You're both needed still."

"But what good are we without our magic?" asked Mira-Liana, sadly. Without their powers, they could not help Arthur. How could they be needed without them?

Balinor looked sympathetic as he knelt down beside them. "Mira-Liana, Merlin, listen to me very carefully. You are more than the son and daughter of your father. You are a son and daughter of the earth, the sea, the sky…magic is the fabric of this world and you were born of that magic. You are both magic itself. You cannot lose what you are."

Balinor's words gave them the courage and strength they needed to press forward and believe in themselves.

"But how do we find ourselves again?" asked Merlin.

"Believe in yourselves," said Balinor, wisely. "Believe what you know most to be true, that you have always been, and will always be."

"Always…" murmured Mira-Liana.

"Rest now," soothed Balinor. "Rest, my children, and soon you will awaken into the light."

Merlin and Mira-Liana found themselves succumbing to the peaceful slumber that had been denied to them before as they took each other's hands and snuggled up close together just like they used to when they were children. They slept well and without fear, knowing they were together, their father was with them and one way or another, everything was going to be alright.

XXX

From a mountain ledge that overlooked the camp, Agravain watched his armies prepared themselves for the final battle that would soon take place. He was preparing to strike and take what had long been denied him—his revenge along with the throne of Camelot. And this time, he would not fail to acquire what he wanted.

Mordaunt then joined him on the mountain ledge.

"My lord, I come bearing news," said Mordaunt. "The outriders have returned. Arthur's made camp at Camlahn."

"I see. And the path? Did you find it?" asked Agravain.

"It was well-concealed, but yes," said Mordaunt, nodding.

Agravain looked very pleased with this. "If my goat of an uncle thinks he can outflank us, then he's sorely mistaken. Without Emrys and Emrysa, he's a sitting duck and ours for the taking."

Mordaunt grinned at this. "Indeed, my lord. Shall I send some men?"

"Yes. In fact, send a hundred warriors," said Agravain. "Make them good ones."

Mordaunt nodded. "Fear not my lord. I'll choose them myself. Only the best shall go forth and do our bidding. Shall I prepare the armory as well?"

Agravain nodded. "Yes. Pick yourself the strongest blade in our armory. You'll need the best we can acquire if you're to truly be Arthur's bane."

"Yes, Lord Agravain," said Mordaunt.

The strongest blade in the world—one forged in dragon's breath was out of the question, but there were plenty of other enchanted blades Mordaunt could use that would work almost as well.

"We attack before tonight," said Agravain.

Mordaunt nodded and then did as he was commanded.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana eventually came to, sometime later. Their injuries were healed and they felt far better than they had in days. More importantly, they could feel one another again.

_Mir? _said Merlin, hopeful. _Can you hear me? Can you feel me?_

_Yes! _cried Mira-Liana. She tightly embraced her brother as they laughed and cried. "We're back! Merlin, we're truly back!"

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's test it further," he said.

Together, they conjured small things like fire, bubbles and butterflies. It was small spellwork, but it proved beyond a doubt that they were back to their old selves once again.

They then turned serious as they stood up and faced the crystals. They joined hands and faced the largest one they could find. In the crystal, they saw everything that had been, all that was, and all that would be. There were two possible timelines regarding the outcome of the Battle of Camlahn. Only one would mean the success and the great future they'd been working so hard for.

"We must warn Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin nodded in agreement. They made the crystal show them Arthur, who lay asleep in his tent with Thunderstorm watching over him, and then they used the crystal to speak with him.

"Arthur, if you can hear us, we're sorry we had to leave you. We know you must be worried sick about us, but you needn't worry much longer. We've got our powers back and we're coming for you," said Merlin. "We've seen two possible futures regarding the outcome of the battle, but you must listen to us."

"Your plan is a good one to save the kingdom, but you must beware. The army's flank is vulnerable," said Mira-Liana. "You must summon the dragons immediately for help. There's an old passage alongside the rim of Camlahn. Agravain knows this and he means to trap you, Arthur. He's going to attack tonight. Find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun. Find the path and remember that we're coming for you. Don't give up my love. Don't give up."

Merlin and Mira-Liana then ceased their message and watched events unfold in the crystal.

_Arthur woke suddenly from what he'd just dreamt. "Merlin? Ana?" he whispered. Had they really just communicated with him? It was a sign. They were alright._

_Morgana then entered the tent, looking concerned. "Arthur, are you alright? I heard you talking in your sleep."_

"_No, I'm not alright," said Arthur. He quickly got up and got dressed. "Merlin and Mira-Liana just contacted me in my sleep."_

_Morgana's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"_

"_Positive, Morgana," said Arthur. He emerged from behind the dressing screen, dressed in his armor and carrying his trusted blade, Excalibur. He then ran out of the tent and into the dark night._

"_Sire!" said Leon. "The sentries have reported that Agravain and his men are on the move."_

"_They'll attack before the night's done. Tell the men to prepare," ordered Arthur._

"_Yes, sire."_

_Arthur then turned to Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot. "You three!" he barked. "Take a patrol of men to the rear of us. You're looking for a hidden path into the mountains. Agravain means to outflank us. We must stop him! Thunderstorm, go with them."_

_The hippogriff squawked in obedience as the knights said, "Yes, sire," and did as they were told._

_Arthur then went onto a ledge of the mountain that overlooked much of the kingdom. It was the perfect place to summon the dragons. He lifted the whistle to his lips and blew. A strange noise, much like the sound of a dragon's roar, emitted from it. _

_Within moments, Kilgarrah, Aithusa, and Saefir arrived and landed before him. By now, Aithusa and Saefir were almost fully grown and more than ready to help defeat Agravain and his armies._

"_You summoned us, Your Majesty?" said Kilgarrah. "What is you desire, Young King?"_

"_I need your help," said Arthur, as he knelt down and bowed his head. "Do you know of what's happened?"_

_Kilgarrah nodded, looking very grave and older than he'd ever been. "The final battle is about to commence and Albion's fate will be decided."_

"_Then you also know that until Merlin and Ana return from the Crystal Cave with their powers restored, you are our only hope of defeating Agravain and his armies. I know I am not your kin and this isn't your battle, but I must ask you—all three of you, to help us in any way that you can. Please." Arthur had decided that being polite, humble and submissive, would be the best way of acquiring the dragons' help._

"_Rise, young one," said Kilgarrah, kindly. "There is no need for such formalities. You may not be a Dragonlord, but you have always had our loyalty and friendship, for you are not only the Once and Future King, but you are also a good man. You need only ask for our help and we shall give it. This land is ours too and we shall fight to protect it."_

_Aithusa and Saefire roared in agreement as Arthur looked relieved as he stood up._

"_Thank you," he said. What were his men going to think when they learned that they had dragons at their aid and Balinor's blood still ran within the heart of Camelot? "Will you stay here until I call you with the whistle?"_

"_But of course," said Kilgarrah, nodding. _

_Arthur looked grateful as he rejoined his men. It was time for the speech that would inspire their hearts before the final battle commenced. Not one among them didn't look frightened; though no judgments were made, for it was more than reasonable to feel fear so close to battle._

"_Tonight," said Arthur, "we do battle. Tonight we end this war. We end a war as old as the land itself, a war against tyranny, greed and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live and some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honor and with pride. Not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future—the future that Mira-Liana and Merlin fought for the moment they set foot in Camelot, one that I believe in with all my heart and soul. It is the future of Albion and of the united kingdoms. But we will not fight alone. Few know that when Balinor the Dragonlord died, he left behind a legacy in my wife and brother-in-law. His blood runs strong today, and his power has been graciously given to us through a gift of your Queen and Head Warlock of the Council of Magic: the power of the allies of dragons, who believe in us and will fight with us as friends and equals! We will fight together, united as one!"_

_Everyone looked shocked beyond words as Arthur blew the whistle and then Kilgarrah, Aithusa and Saefir appeared before Camelot's armies. But no one protested or murmured. Rather, they all just cheered, for now they had strong reason to hope._

_Arthur then raised Excalibur into the air. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" he yelled._

"_FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" yelled the army as they drew their blades._

_The dragons joined in by emitting powerful roars and blowing great bursts of fire._

Deciding they'd seen enough and didn't dare waste much more time, Merlin and Mira-Liana turned away from the crystal, feeling very proud of Arthur and believing that perhaps they could win this battle after all.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Merlin and Mira-Liana turned around and saw that Balinor had returned. He looked happy.

"Thank you, Father, for your help and guidance," said Merlin, gratefully.

Balinor smiled at them. "I only offered a hand, son. You and your sister stand tall on your own feet as you always have. United together in friendship and love," he said.

"As did you, Father," said Mira-Liana, smiling back. "We've followed in your footsteps for quite some time."

"Your journey's only just beginning, daughter," said Balinor. "You wield power you cannot yet conceive of, and it's stronger when you're together. Only in the heart of the Crystal Cave will your true selves be revealed. You must move towards the light. Your destiny awaits."

Merlin and Mira-Liana turned in the direction he spoke of and gazing at the brightest glowing crystals in the cavern. They were scared, but they forced themselves to ignore it as they had to be strong now.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Balinor. "Trust in yourselves and in each other as you have always done and will continue to do so, even after this moment's passed. Trust in what will be."

"Will you stay with us?" asked Merlin.

"Always," promised Balinor. "Now, go."

Merlin took his sister's hand in his and tightly intertwined their fingers. They had started this journey together and they would see it through to the end together.

They stepped into the heart of the Crystal Cave and closed their eyes as they were bathed in its light. They were then swept off into its magic and power stronger than they had ever known before awakened and surged through them. It healed them and made them strong again.

When it ended, they blasted open a wall of the cave and emerged from it. They were now at the height of their powers and were ready to deliver some long overdue punishments to Agravain and finish what they'd started when they'd first come to Camelot.

Agravain was going to regret ever crossing them.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Arthur and Gwaine are not going to die in this fic, just saying that now, in case any of you were wondering. _


	13. The Diamond of the Day Part Two

The Diamond of the Day Part Two

_In a land of myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

The Battle of Camlahn raged on through the night. With the number of soldiers and magical practitioners fighting, it was a shocking sight to see, for never before had there been such a great and terrible war like this one. Though Camelot's armies were helped by all three dragons, the hippogriff and the entire Council of Magic, the battle was still a great one and did not come without difficulty and casualties.

Mordaunt was in the middle of it all and he pressed forward, striking down any who got in his way—whether they be his allies or his foes—for he had no patience for others. He was determined to full his destiny to kill King Arthur, no matter what the cost might've been.

Arthur fought on with Excalibur, defeating many, many of his enemies with his trusted and powerful sword behind him. Just as he was about to attack a gang of men that came straight at him, the enemy was suddenly forced back by a powerful magical force.

Arthur looked up and was both astonished and relieved at the sight of Merlin and Mira-Liana standing on the cliff above him. Their hands were joined and with their free hands, they were casting numerous powerful spells at the enemies that either destroyed them or sent them retreating.

Merlin and Mira-Liana's actions brought forth hope and encouragement to the fighters of Camelot. It raised their spirits and because of this, they fought even harder and more bravely than they did before.

However, soon after this, Arthur fought off more of Agravain's men and found that he'd somehow backed himself into a cave and Mordaunt was facing him. Mordaunt looked furious and determined, and he had a powerful enchanted sword at his side which was _not _a good combination at all.

"So, we meet again, Mordaunt," said Arthur.

"Just as destiny foretold," said Mordaunt, as he swung his blade in his hand. "And now you will die as I am your bane. Thus fulfilling the prophecy."

Arthur didn't think he was going to die, but didn't say so. Instead he asked, "If I'm going to die, then don't you at least owe me an explanation? You sided with Agravain and betrayed us all after everything we gave you—friends, trust, a home, and a family. Why throw all that away for someone like Agravain?"

Mordaunt let out a bitter laugh as he glared at the king. "We both know it was a lie. None of you ever really trusted me or wanted me in your little group, did you?"

"We _did _want you," said Arthur.

Despite their initial mistrust, they had all come to care about Mordaunt and consider him part of their family. He'd repaid all that with betrayal of the worst kind.

"It doesn't matter now. Any chance of my destiny changing ended when Kara was slain," said Mordaunt, angrily. The moment he'd lost her, his fate had been sealed. "You took away the only woman I ever loved from me and now I shall help Agravain take away all that you love from you! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life! Now, face me!"

Arthur had minimal time to react as Mordaunt began to act him. He had barely enough time to block Mordaunt's blade with Excalibur before they launched themselves into a great and fantastic sword fight. After a long and hard fight, Arthur shattered Mordaunt's blade with Excalibur, but then Mordaunt used a spell to disarm Arthur and pin him to the ground. He was about to end Arthur once and for all, when suddenly, Mordaunt was magically flung into the wall and then obliterated into dust by fireball.

Mordaunt had been slain and Arthur lived.

Destiny had been defied.

Arthur was breathing hard as he shakily stood up and turned to see Merlin and Mira-Liana behind him. They looked tired, but no less determined and fierce.

"Ana, Merlin!" said Arthur, relieved to see them. "You're alright!"

He had so many questions to ask them, but he pushed them aside as for the moment, he was just happier to see them alive and safe.

"You're alive," said Mira-Liana, as though Arthur hadn't spoken. "Mordaunt wasn't your bane. We defied destiny. You're alive."

When Arthur saw the tears in his wife's blue eyes, he quickly took her into his arms. She was crying and laughing as he held her.

"Arthur, gads…I-I was so afraid we wouldn't get here in time and I'd lose you," she sobbed.

"Shh," whispered Arthur, as he held her. "It's okay. I'm here. It's alright." He was quite shaken himself as the situation had just settled on him. _I almost died. I could've been taken from those I love most. _Arthur then looked to see Merlin crying as well. He held out his arm and allowed his brother in all but blood into the embrace.

For a few moments, they remained like that, holding each other and relishing in the fact that they were all still together, alive and well.

"We have to get going," said Merlin, when they broke apart. "Agravain's still out there and the battle's still going on. We need to end this once and for all."

Arthur and Mira-Liana nodded and then together, the three of them went out and rejoined the battle.

XXX

With their powers returned and their assistance given, it wasn't long before Camelot won the Battle of Camlahn and sent the remainders of the Saxons and Agravain's men packing over the hills. Everyone cheered in victory at this and there was great rejoicing in the land.

The knights were especially glad to see the safe return of Merlin and Mira-Liana and were equally happy to see Arthur had survived Mordaunt's attack. They decided to surprise Gwen and the others with this great news.

Leon went into the medicine tent where they were tending to the injured.

"Lady Morgana, Lord Frik, the battle's won," said Leon. "The remaining men are retreating as we've arranged for safe passage back to the castle."

"Good," said Morgana, sighing in relief.

"Has there been any news of Merlin and Mira-Liana or Arthur?" asked Gaius.

Leon sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid to report…" he said, slowly. Then his face lit up into a bright smile. "That they've returned and are just fine."

Just then, Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana entered the tent and were met by many tight embraces and tears from their loved ones. Gwen tightly embraced Merlin and showered him with kisses before sharing a deep passionate one with him.

"You came back," she whispered, when they broke apart.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" asked Merlin, as he held her.

Gwen just shook her head before kissing him again.

"I can't believe you're all here and you've got your powers back," said Morgana, smiling. "But what about Mordaunt and Agravain? Are they—"

"Agravain's still missing, but Mordaunt's dead," interrupted Arthur. "Merlin and Ana stopped him before the prophecy could be fulfilled."

"Destiny's been defied once more," said Frik, looking awed. "You two are truly wonders, if I do say so myself."

"And thank the heavens for that," said Gaius. He looked happier than he'd been in a while at having his niece and nephew back and the battle won.

"But what happened to you two?" asked Mordred, curiously. "How did you get your powers back?"

"I don't know if we have time for that story," said Merlin, hesitantly.

"Nonsense. We've got plenty of time," said Gwaine, dismissively. "The battle's won, Mordaunt's dead, everyone's packing up for the trip home and I've got Thunderstorm tracking down Agravain as we speak. So come on, tell us what happened."

Seeing that they'd already gained an eagerly awaiting audience with their loved ones and the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin and Mira-Liana complied with the request. They took their seats and told them what had happened after entering the cave. They spoke of Agravain ambushing them, injuring them and trapping them before they found another way to their destination, how Balinor had come and given them the help they'd needed before regaining their powers, seeing the two futures in the crystal and using the crystal to communicate with Arthur before finally breaking free and rejoining the battle.

Their listeners were quiet and watched in awe for the most part, only interrupting once or twice to ask a few questions. They reacted as they should in all the right places and when the story was done, everyone looked even more amazed than ever.

"You never cease to amaze me, you two," said Arthur, shaking his head. "Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"Keep out of trouble," said Mira-Liana, making them all laugh. Then she noticed the frown on Frik's face. "Frik, what is it?"

"I just had a thought. How did Agravain know to wait for you at the Crystal Cave?" he asked, frowning still. "Its location and power is known to very few, so how did he know you'd go there to regain your powers? Surely he thought the Eancanah's work was permanent?"

There was a moment's silence as everyone considered the answer to Frik's questions until Gwaine slapped his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot!" he moaned.

"What're you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"The girl I helped in Camelot, Eira. We went out before the battle. She got me drunk and I think I might've let loose some things I shouldn't," said Gwaine, looking ashamed. "She must've been Agravain's newest lackey and told him everything. I'm so sorry, my friends. You nearly died because of me."

"It's not your fault, Gwaine," said Merlin, as he comfortingly squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You didn't know. None of us did."

"Rest assured, she'll be found and dealt with," promised Mira-Liana. She was quite angry with Eira for taking advantage of Gwaine's affections. "Any preferences?"

Gwaine thought for a moment. "Could one of you turn her into a toad?"

"I think that can easily be arranged," said Mordred. "Let me perform a locator spell and then we'll go after her."

At that point, Thunderstorm poked his head into the tent and squawked. The news he'd brought was good. He'd picked up Agravain's trail and the dragons were waiting to speak with Merlin and Mira-Liana.

Merlin and Mira-Liana then left the medicine tent and journeyed to where the dragons were waiting. They were accompanied by their friends and loved ones who wished to keep an eye on them for a little while longer. The three dragons were waiting for them in the clearing, looking a bit tired from the battle but no less happy.

"Kilgarrah, Aithusa, Saefir!" said Mira-Liana, happily as she stroked Saefir, who was nuzzling her. "It's so good to see you, old friends."

"It's good to see you as well, young Dragonlady. There was a moment when we feared for you and your brother," said Kilgarrah.

"You were actually _worried_?" teased Merlin.

Kilgarrah smirked. "Perhaps," he said. "But it's in the past now, young Dragonlord."

"Indeed," said Arthur. He smiled at them. "Thank you—_all _of you, for your help in the battle. You helped us secure a victory."

The three dragons just bowed their heads in respect.

"It was our honor and our duty to aid in Camelot's defense," said Kilgarrah. "But now that the battle's won, we have other matters to attend to."

"Agravain," said Morgana, grimly.

Kilgarrah nodded. "We believe he's headed to the Isle of the Blest. He is greatly wounded and has lost everything. He seeks to rebuild himself and his armies there."

"The devil he will," snarled Arthur.

"We need to get to the Isle—fast," said Mira-Liana. She gave Kilgarrah a hopeful look. "Will you aid us once more in this final fight, old friend?"

Kilgarrah nodded. "It would be my honor," he murmured, as Aithusa and Saefire roared in agreement.

"I'm coming with you," said Arthur. He would _not _leave them alone. They had begun this fight together and they would end it together.

He half-expected Merlin and Mira-Liana to put up a fight and protest, but they didn't.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Merlin, grinning

Kilgarrah smiled at this. "You've come so far from the moment you first learnt of your destinies from my father all those years ago. You and Camelot have become everything we have ever dared dream and it will continue to blossom even more under your care. I am so proud of all of you."

"Coming from you, that means everything," said Mordred, as everyone murmured in agreement.

"Come on," said Mira-Liana, as she took Arthur's hand. "We've got a battle to finish. The rest of you return to Camelot. Deal with Eira and assure the people that the battle's won and we'll be home soon."

"We will," said Gaius, smiling. "Good luck.."

They nodded.

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur then got onto Kilgarrah's back and held on tight to one another as the mighty beast took off in the direction of the Isle of the Blessed, accompanied by Aithusa and Saefir. Gaius and the others returned to Camelot with Thunderstorm, intending to finish this once and for all.

XXX

Eira sat in Gwaine's chambers waiting for the knight to return as she hoped to get a little more information from him so Agravain would continue to pay her. She wasn't disappointed as Gwaine then entered the room, looking worn out and ready for some company.

"Gwaine, darling," she said, sweetly. She rose up from where she sat and embraced him. "I was so worried about you. Are you well?"

"I'm fine, thanks," said Gwaine, gruffly as he took off his cloak. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd left."

Eira was caught off-guard by this, but concealed it as she pretended to be a sweet damsel in distress. "I changed my mind. I couldn't leave you, not after all you've done for me." She wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him, only for him to pull away. "Darling, what's wrong? Come drink some wine and talk to me. What's happened to the king and queen and what's-his-name, Merlin? Are they well? Are they alive? I've not yet seen them."

She was growing rather impatient and wanted answers _now_.

"Why? Looking to tell Agravain so he'll keep paying you for spying, you little traitor?" spat Gwaine, angrily.

Eira paled as she realized she'd been caught. She tried to run, but Mordred and Frik had entered the room at that point and flung her into the wall, knocking her out.

"Gwaine, I know you said you wanted to turn her into a toad, but Father's got a better idea," said Mordred.

"Oh?" said Gwaine, interested. "What might that be?"

Frik told him and Gwaine eagerly agreed to his suggestion.

Normally, such treason would be punishable by being marked and exiled or even executed, but Frik's idea seemed better somehow. A local trader who made annual trips to Camelot had been looking for a new donkey to carry his carry his cartful of wares and it seemed they'd found the perfect one. Eira was enchanted and transformed into a donkey who would obey her master's every command. She liked taking orders so much, then she would do so for the rest of her life.

It was rather poetic.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain was limping and trying not to let any verbal signs of pains escape him as he made his way to the boat that would take him to the Isle of the Blessed. He'd been badly injured in the Battle of Camlahn due to being caught in the crossfire of the soldier's weapons, the dragons' fire and almost trampled to death by the retreating soldiers.

No one was loyal to him anymore, Mordaunt was now dead and buried, his family was gone and he had nothing left, for as soon as he'd returned to his father's kingdom, there had been uprising and a better man now sat on his throne. He had nothing and no one. But all of that would change. He was slowly healing himself and after a bit of time to lick his wounds, he would return and take his revenge and all that had been so long denied to him.

When he arrived at the Isle, he was no longer limping, but he still needed another few days to recover. He was at the center of the Isle where the High Priestess Nimueh had been on her last day and was about to rest when he heard voices that seemed to echo around him and sent a chill down his spine.

"_Agravain…_"

"_Oh, Agravain…"_

Agravain stiffened in fear. Those voices. He knew those voices. It _couldn't _be…

"Emrys? Emrysa?" he yelled. He looked around, but saw no one. "You can't be free! This is a trick!"

"Oh, no trick, Agravain," said Merlin. "We got free of the cave and our powers are stronger than ever."

"HOW?" yelled Agravain, as he frantically searched for them. He was afraid as he'd never been before as he knew that in his current state, he was no match for his enemies.

"We are more than what we seem, Agravain," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin and I are a son and daughter of the earth, the sea, the sky…we are magic itself."

That made Agravain even more afraid than before.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" yelled Agravain. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Behind you," said Arthur.

Agravain spun around to see Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana standing behind him. Shockingly enough, they didn't look angry. They looked as if they pitied their once-great foe.

"It's time to end this once and for all, Agravain," said Mira-Liana. "No more fighting, no more bloodshed. It ends here and it ends now."

"You really think you can beat me?" scoffed Agravain. "I have power in me yet! My race is not yet run! I will destroy all of you and I will have my revenge!"

Merlin and Mira-Liana shook their heads at him.

"You still don't get it, do you?" said Merlin. "All those years you spent seeking power and revenge, it only poisoned you and left you with nothing. You could've had so much more and you could've been part of something greater than even Albion—a family."

"In spite of everything's happened between us, all you've done, we don't hate you, Agravain. We pity you. In fact…we forgive you," said Arthur.

They meant every word.

Agravain was nothing and had nothing and no one now. He was only worthy of pity now, not anger and hatred.

"But it doesn't change anything," hissed Agravain. He didn't believe them for one moment.

"You're right, it doesn't. Because that day you came to Camelot, you made a fatal mistake, Agravain," said Mira-Liana. "As we told Nimueh before we destroyed her—"

"You should not have tried to kill our loved ones," finished Merlin.

Agravain panicked and tried to flee, only for Arthur toss Excalibur and pin him to the ground by his shirt. He was trapped. Merlin then grabbed his sister's hand and tightly intertwined their fingers together as power surged through them. They then raised their free hands and summoned down powerful bolts of lightning which obliterated Agravain into a pile of dust.

"Is it…is it truly over?" asked Arthur.

Mira-Liana smiled at him. "It's over, Arthur. We've won," she assured him. It didn't seem real, and yet it was. Though their journey had been a long and hard one, they would not change a moment of it for anything. They'd stood together, united as one and had emerged victorious and they were still together, which was all that really mattered in the end.

"We can go home and now we'll finally have peace," said Merlin, smiling.

Arthur smiled at this. After retrieving Excalibur, he took his wife and brother-in-law's hands and together they all returned Camelot, victorious and happy.

The people of Camelot cheered for them upon their arrival and a great celebration went underway in honor of their victory and the defeat of their great foe. Hunith and the children were especially glad and grateful beyond words that they were all home safe and sound. Everything was well.

With Agravain gone, there was peace and prosperity in the five the kingdoms as Arthur united Albion with the help of his loyal friends and family. He was no longer judged for his father's crimes and the Golden Age that the prophecies foretold came to pass at long last.

Merlin, Mira-Liana, Arthur and Gwen continued to watch over the people for more than eighty years but no one—man or warlock—can live forever. Eventually, after all their children and grandchildren were grown, the four passed on, but their great and fantastic legend lived on.

For centuries, the people would speak of Royal Family and the Golden Age that was brought upon the lands. Some say they continue to live on in all of us in whatever magic there is in the world and always watch over the world just as they had while they lived.

_The End_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this series. It's been a blast. I'm sad to see it all end. :( I **_**might**_** post one-shot companion pieces for Siblings of Prophecy in the future, but I can't promise anything. Again, thanks and glad hope you all enjoyed reading Siblings of Prophecy as much as I did writing it! :)**_


End file.
